


Better Suited to the Moonlight

by Ohzee41



Series: Lilith [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Demon Summoning, Dream Sex, Embedded Images, F/M, Major Character Injury, Revenge, Romantic Gestures, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohzee41/pseuds/Ohzee41
Summary: Anne visits her brother Jimmy Barnes every week and never disputes his crimes.  She wants to know what drove her brother mad and wants the owner of Lux to pay.  A chance discovery of an ancient text calls Lilith from refuge and brings the devil's twin to LA.  Takes place during season4, although unknown exactly where at this time.





	1. The Past Revisited

_**"**_

_**His love roared louder than her demons"** _

Anne Cranston walked down the hallway towards her brother’s cell.  She had walked this same path every Tuesday during visiting hours for the last few years.  Ever since her older brother Jimmy Barnes murdered that singer, Delilah, and went insane.  She still found it hard to believe that her own brother had actually paid to have someone murdered.  Unfortunately there had been plenty of witnesses to his confession.  An entire band of pop musicians had heard him admit to Det. Decker that he had ordered the hit.  There was another observer in the room as well.  Tagging along with the detective was a night club owner with the dubious moniker of Lucifer Morningstar.  Anne never disputed the confession or that her brother was guilty of the crime.  Instead she had been shocked and saddened.  The ordeal became worse when upon learning what Jimmy had done, their mother suffered a major stroke and died.    

Without her mother, Anne Cranston had no one else except her big brother.  She and her husband Avery had been divorced for the last seven years and never had kids.  She had taken great care of herself, exercising, watching everything she ate and at the young age of fifty-three she was still an amazing beauty.  One would expect to hear that she had an active social life, but Anne was terribly introverted and found it difficult to meet anyone.  Her conservative style and Sunday school teacher personality never seemed to earn her any dates, but she never worried about it.  It was the way she was and she cared very little for what people thought.  If she did care then she never would have survived the strange awkward looks and abrupt departures that came with admitting her brother was a murderer and in a high security insane ward.

While she had accepted her brother’s crime and the effect it had on her life long ago, there was still something about the Delilah case she didn’t understand.  It was the details of what had happened after her brother shot Det. Decker.  What occurred during those moments to change her brother from a normal functioning human being to a man that had to be drugged into an almost catatonic state?  Without the drugs he would scream about the devil until his vocal cords were strained and he could no longer speak.  He would also try desperately to hurt himself in a host of different ways.  His favorite being the simple act of repeatedly banging his head against the plexi-glass.   

Today, Jimmy seemed to be having a good day.  He was seated silently on his bed staring vacantly into space.  He gave no reaction when she greeted him.  He never did.  She took her usual seat next to the glass, then Anne reached into her purse and took out the book she had been reading to him.   It was a well-worn copy of _East of Eden_ she had checked out from the library _,_ but she didn’t open it right away.  She always tried to talk to him first.  Not that it seemed to matter much.  He so rarely spoke back that she might as well be speaking to herself.  She told him how her dog, Scarlett, was doing and everything that was new at her job.  The short answer was nothing . . . nothing was new.  Her life had become one endless cycle of monotony and loneliness.   She told him some of the latest headlines, but without a reaction or opinion the subject felt empty and pointless.  Finally she opened the novel and started reading.

“ _Maybe we all have in us a secret pond where evil and ugly things germinate and grow strong. But this culture is fenced, and the swimming brood climbs up only to fall back. Might it not be that in the dark pools of some men the evil grows strong enough to wriggle over the fence and swim free? Would not such a man be our monster, and are we not related to him in our hidden water? It would be absurd if we did not understand both angels and devils . . ._ ”

Anne was suddenly cut off as her brother, Jimmy, leapt to his feet with a frightened expression.  He had heard her say the word ‘devil’ and that was all that was needed to unleash his madness.  His ferret eyes were wide as he looked over every nook and cranny that was visible through the plexi-glass and demanded to know if Lucifer was there.  She tried to tell him that it was only a book and there was no such thing as the devil, but he seemed unconvinced.  He started yelling and demanding to know why the King of Hell couldn’t just stop tormenting him.  Jimmy then fell to his knees and started crying like a baby.  In between sobs he began to tear at his hair, pulling out handfuls.  The nurses and orderlies pushed Anne out to the way as they opened the cell and went in.  They grabbed her brother and held him down to the bed while taking a syringe and administering sedatives.  When he had finally calmed down, she was told that it would probably be best if she left for the day.  She didn’t argue, just collected her things and left the facility.

When she got back in her car she flung the book against the passenger side door then fell back against the seat in angry frustration.  This was not the same brother she had grown up with.  She had so many fond memories of childhood board games, Christmas mornings, bike riding and more.  Jimmy was six years older than her and like any little sister she tagged along with him and his friends.  Anne could remember playing outside as a child and a bigger kid pushing her down and snatching her doll.  Jimmy chased him and down and after a bloody scuffle, got the doll back.  He was never one to stand there and let someone get by with wronging him in any way, not even Delilah     

Collecting herself, she drove off.  At first she could only think of going home, but soon changed her mind and direction.  Instead she followed the same path she had numerous times before and went straight to the police station.  She had lost count of how many times she had been there in the last few years.  It wasn’t that she was looking for Jimmy to be exonerated for all his crimes, she just wanted answers.  Someone knew the truth regarding that moment in time.  That damned space of a few minutes when the LAPD looked the other way and allowed that man, _that devil_ , to do whatever he wanted to Jimmy.  There was a brief moment in the beginning when she had thought the matter would be settled after a conversation with Lt. Olivia Monroe.  That fell through quickly and instead of looking into the situation, the ambitious lieutenant made that arrogant bastard, a consultant.  A CONSULTANT!  She tried to appeal to the next Lieutenant, but they never seemed to be around.  Anne found hope again after Marcus Pierce arrived.  At first he wouldn’t see her, then after a murder case involving some woman that Lucifer Morningstar was associated with, the lieutenant reached out to her.  In the end it came to nothing.  Pierce kept rescheduling and then he was dead. 

She must have cried all night after learning about Lt. Pierce.  She was sure it had to be the enigmatic Mr. Morningstar.  _The lieutenant was probably a good cop trying to take out the trash_ , she thought to herself.  What was it about that night club owner?  Was he part of the mob?  Did he have the LAPD on his payroll?  What was it?  Anne parked her car then strolled into the precinct.  Her eyes looked around and was relieved that the shady playboy wasn’t there.  On those occasions when she made the trip and saw that well-dressed prick she either left immediately or watched him from the balcony above.  God, how she hated him.  At least today he wasn’t there.  Boldly she approached Chloe’s desk and stared down at her until the detective finally looked up and acknowledged her.

“Look, Ms. Cranston, it doesn’t matter how many times you come in here and harass me or plead with whichever lieutenant we have, it won’t change.  _Your_ brother shot me and I didn’t see anything that happened after that.”

“I suppose you’ve told yourself that enough times that you actually believe it.” Anne hissed.

“Listen, I have tried to be patient with you for a very long time, now I’m done.  If you step into this precinct and approach me about this again I will have you arrested for harassment.” Chloe promised.

“I just want you to do the right thing.  Jimmy deserved to go to prison for what he did to that girl, but we both know your partner did something to him and you’re helping him cover it up.  How many other suspects does this so-called ‘Lucifer Morningstar’ abuse while your precinct looks the other way?”

“ _Get out_!” Chloe hissed.  The two women glared at each other, before Anne finally turned and left.      

Chloe sat back down at her desk and sighed.  She moved a couple of files before stopping and putting her head in her hands.  She could still picture that day . . . that encounter.  Jimmy had shot her in the shoulder causing her to fall to the ground. She could still recall the shock, the pain and the fear.  She had been so afraid of dying and leaving Trixie behind.  What had Lucifer said?

“ _I won’t let you.  My Father will just have to wait for you_.” He smiled at her and for some reason she believed him.  After that he went to take care of Jimmy.  She could still remember the gunshots as Lucifer walked towards the producer.  There was four of them and he never stopped.  It never affected him at all.  The last thing she remembered was the way the devil lifted him off the floor.  Of course at the time she had no idea that this man, this well dressed, hedonistic night club owner was really the devil himself. 

She understood it now, though.  She had seen his face, his real face, that day when Marcus Pierce was killed.  In some ways it was a complete shock and in others it was as if she had known all along.  Since that moment she had managed to accept her new reality, although sometimes it still gave her pause.  Lucifer was still the same Lucifer and knowing the truth had not changed that one iota.  There were things she still didn’t understand and so many questions she wanted to ask.  Rather than bombard him, she went slowly and initially only asked the important things like why he never showed her the truth before.  If he had, then a lot of things would have made so much more sense and some mistakes could have been avoided.  Chloe also found herself beginning to understand why at times Lucifer seemed completely out of tune with his emotions and why he was in therapy.  She could only imagine the things he talked about behind closed doors.  Life in Hell?  His Father issues?  Siblings?  Did her name come up?

If Linda Martin were at liberty to discuss the things said in session, she would attest to the fact that the subject of Chloe Decker came up with about the same frequency as Lucifer’s dear old Dad.  It was by far the most complex and chaotic relationship in the devil’s life . . . after his Father issues.  A lot of it could be traced back to Lucifer’s lack of understanding human emotions and a certain immaturity when it came to dealing with them.  It was best summed up by saying that emotionally this ancient and immortal being was a child still trying to grow and learn.  It also didn’t help that for a long time Chloe believed her partner was simply an eccentric millionaire who liked to believe he was the devil.  That at least had changed.  This was a new chapter in fallen angel’s therapy and Linda was in anticipation of delving into it as she saw her client come in the door. 

Smiling brightly, he was about to seat himself on the couch when he remembered he owed her for this session as well as the last one.  Linda never needed to press the issue with the fallen angel.  He might miss a week now and again, due to what was happening in his life, but he always paid and often added a bit more to make up for the delay.  Today was no exception.  With many apologies he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket to take out some cash and pay his debt.  In the process his fingers also caught hold of something else in his pocket causing it to tumble onto the floor.  It was Lilith’s stone necklace.  The smooth pendent was cut from one of rocks in Hell and hung from a leather strap by a scorpion shaped loop.  ‘ _Lilit, Samael kātaliyai_ ’ it said and Linda recalled that it meant ‘ _Lilith beloved of Samael_ ’.  Away from the devil, the surface was dark and cold, except for the writing, but when he was near then the images of rudimentary flames appeared on the surface.  This was truly a piece not of humanity.

Linda couldn’t help noticing it as it hit the floor, or the way he quickly grabbed and hurriedly returned it to his pocket.  It had been a long time since Lucifer had mentioned Lili at one of their sessions.  The last time was when he had learned he had a son by her and even then he had hardly spoken the entire hour.  In fact, the more Linda thought about it, the more she realized that for all of the times the devil came to her seeking help understanding or controlling his emotions or navigating humanity and its relationships, Lilith was never among his issues.  Lucifer was still in high spirits as he handed her his money and took his seat.  Normally Dr. Martin allowed Lucifer to take the lead as to what they discussed, but this time she did.

“So tell me, how is Lilith these days?  I haven’t heard anything from her in quite a long time.”

“Good.  She’s good.”  He answered casually.  His dark eyes looked anywhere but at the doctor and his hands gently moved along the fabric of the couch a tad distracted.  Linda had seen him put on this mask before to hide something deeper.  That simple leather cord and stone was not just jewelry, but a clear symbol of the affection between the demoness and the fallen angel.  For it to not be around her neck was significant and Dr. Martin wanted to know who or what had come between them.  Chloe?  “As far I know, she’s living life on her own terms.  She goes where she wants, with whomever she wants and does whatever she wants.” His words had a coolness to them which Linda immediately noted.  “At least I assume that’s what she’s doing.”

“You assume?  Haven’t you seen her?” 

“No.  She’s gone off to  . . . well, to whatever place tickles her fancy I guess.  She had Velius put her bar up for sale, but I decided to go ahead and buy it so that if . . . _when_ she comes back she would have a place of her own . . . ready for her.”

While she never doubted her patient’s ability to buy and pay for anything he desired, to Linda this sounded less like a favor and more like an attempt at penance.  What crime could he have committed against Lili?  The doctor couldn’t imagine the fallen angel doing anything so bad that the demoness would throw away her necklace.  On her notebook Linda wrote the question ‘What happened?’ then continued her light conversation with the devil.

“Lilith Eden has always been known for her independent spirit.  She is definitely a determined woman.”

“Determined is one way of putting it.”  He agreed, his annoyance beginning to show.  “She’s also stubborn, exhausting, short fused and doesn’t listen.”     

“I’m surprised to see you with her necklace.  I was under the impression that she never took it off.”  

“Well, I guess it didn’t match her outfit.” Lucifer’s words were biting and Linda could feel them.  “I’m actually taking it to the US Private Vaults where it can be stored with all of her legal documents.  Obviously there is no reason for me to keep it.”  He was trying to act nonchalant about it, but the doctor could see it bothered him.  Realizing that the devil would not be forthcoming regarding Lilith and what had happened, the doctor decided on a different approach.  In the past, the only information Linda really had regarding the relationship between devil and demon had come from Lilith, herself.  The fallen angel had never offered any details.  Perhaps it was time to hear the devil’s side of the story.

“What was Lilith like when you met her?”

“Lovely, actually, but terribly naïve.”  He explained.  “Well, how could she not be, I mean, she had barely lived.  She knew nothing except her life there in that garden.”

“It was paradise.” Linda stated, repeating sentiments she had heard in so many books.  “She was created to be the mother of all humanity.  Some would see that as an honor and a privilege.”

“Not to her.  She hated it, but she did whatever Adam told her because she thought that’s how it was supposed to be.  You see, that dullard husband of hers couldn’t think beyond the idea of ‘you do this to achieve that’.  Sex was for procreation not pleasure.” 

“So you opened her eyes.” Dr. Martin summed up.

“I suppose I did.  I showed her that there was more to eating an apple then just food, there was savoring the flavor as well.  She may not have technically been a virgin, but in so many ways she was.”

“You helped her expand her mind and in turn she became dissatisfied with the Garden of Eden.”

“She was already dissatisfied long before I arrived.” The suggestion that he might be to blame for Lilith’s mortal unhappiness, was not to be born and the devils eyes looked sharply at Linda.  “It is not my fault that my Father sent her a husband who couldn’t appreciate her.”

“But _you_ appreciated her.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”  

“She was the only one who listened to me.” Lucifer answered.  “In her own way she understood, at least as much as any human could.  You see, she wanted control over her own fate just as much as I did.”  Recalling this made the devil thoughtful.  He could well remember that first conversation near Lilith’s favorite place in the garden by the water’s edge.  At her insistence, Lucifer went into great detail as he explained the anger and resentment he had for his Father.  He had expected to hear her say that he was wrong the same way two-thirds of his siblings had.  She was, after-all, a human and undoubtedly loyal to the one who had created this world and her existence, but to his great surprise, she agreed with him.  This shared desire for absolute independence, as well as other things, forged a deep bond between them.  Surely, something this strong would not dissolve now.

“It seems to me that both of you have a strong connection to each other . . . a deep affection.” 

“I . . . I actually heard her say she loved me.” He smiled a bit at the thought. 

“She actually told you?”  For a moment Linda was excited.  Someone from the celestial/demonic circle finally listened to her advice.

“No, I overheard a conversation between Lili and the detective.” He explained.  Dr. Martin quickly hid her disappointment.  Perhaps having one of them follow her guidance just once was too much to ask.  Linda was well aware of the feelings Lilith had for the Lord of Hell, although when confronted the demoness had steadfastly denied it.

“Lilith has been and _is_ many things to me and I care a great deal for her.  She is my friend, confidant, lover . . . mother of my son, but . . .” Here he hesitated.  “I’m not in love with her.”  Lucifer’s explanation ended there and Dr. Martin was hardly surprised by what he said.  A blind man passing the devil on the street could tell he was deeply in love with Chloe.  He couldn’t close his eyes at night without thinking of her pale skin, wide blue eyes and golden hair.  The detective was in every beat of his heart and at times he wondered how it was that she didn’t hear it.

“So you told this to Lilith?” Linda asked, assuming that this might be the cause of the conflict between demon and angel.

“Oh no. No.  A while back when Lili’s son, Ahriman, was still wreaking havoc he kidnapped the detectives daughter and there was a moment of heated words between Lili and the detective.  I know her temper . . . I know what Lili’s capable of.  I made it clear that if she harmed Chloe then I would strip her of her power and render her human.”  He was stoic as he spoke, but Linda could see behind his eyes that this was not decision he was proud of.  Suddenly she understood why he was trying to pay a penance by purchasing her home and having it ready for her.

“As I recall, she was human the first time I met her.”

“Yes.”  He answered.  Even after all this time the doctor still couldn’t begin to understand all the ins and outs of the celestial and demonic worlds.  In particular the queen of demons had often been a puzzle to her and, like the devil, she was curious to understand.

 “If she readily gave up her power for her fiancé Christian, why should it be so upsetting now?” Linda asked the question for two reasons.  The first was because of her curiosity in all things celestial, the second was that it seemed to be the heart of the issue.

“Well . . .” Lucifer began, trying to figure out the best way to explain it.  “You could say that it’s the difference between consent and assault  . . .” He was quiet a moment before continuing.  The comparison, while accurate, left a bad taste in his mouth.  “Of course, the fact that I was the one  . . . well that made it worse.”  Dr. Martin didn’t pass judgment on his actions, rather she listened and watched his eyes.  Often what his facial expressions tried to mask, his eyes gave away.  The deep brilliant black of his eyes showed none of his normal waggish arrogance, but remorse. 

“Was she a threat to Chloe?”

“I don’t know.”  The devil admitted.  “Perhaps not.  What I do know is I am the only person who knows the ritual on this earth and there has always been a trust between us that I would never enact it.  I’m afraid I may have damaged that.  I know I did.”

“Have you tried to talk to her, explain why you did what you did?”

“The sale and purchase of her bar and home was done through a lawyer, her phone has been disconnected.  I suspect that Velius knows where she is, but he wishes to remain completely out of it.”

“Even Lilith can’t stay angry forever.” Linda commented.  Lucifer could only stare at her with a look that asked if she was serious.

“Riiight, she’s Maze’s mother.” 

“Then you know what it’s like to be caught in a death spiral with an angry crocodile.” He answered. “Right now it’s probably best if she takes all the time she needs.  Lilith is not known for her forgiving nature and I prefer to keep my John Thomas where he is.” 

“So you’re just letting her go?” Dr. Martin found this rather surprising.  Lucifer was not exactly one to give up.

“Oh, I’m not letting her go.  I’m just . . . not ready for the next battle.”


	2. Satin Lining and Cotton T-Shirts

The next day Anne was still frustrated over her conversation with Det. Decker and drove down to the gun range carrying her Smith & Wesson J-frame centerfire revolver.  She had purchased it for her personal protection a year ago and at least once a week she practiced with it.  It fit perfectly in her hand and the double-action feature meant that she would not need to pull the hammer back each time she fired it.  Over time her groupings on the paper target had become quite tight and her ability to hit a vital organ was a certainty.  The man who ran the range had helped her to perfect her stance and grip.  He taught her to listen to her heart beat and her rate of her breathing.  She proved to be an excellent student and he often commented on her natural ability.  From time to time he had even suggested other firearms she could try, but Anne wasn’t interested them.  She liked what she had and preferred to be as proficient with it as possible.  What she never mentioned to anyone was that each time she lined up the sights and pointed it at the paper target, she imagined Lucifer Morningstar standing there. 

She could still remember the first time she ever laid eyes on that man.  It was when Jimmy almost married the super model.  Perhaps behind closed doors Anne would admit that the marriage was never going to last, but she was happy for Jimmy that day.  He was in such high spirits and the Wayfarer’s Chapel was so beautiful.  Everything about that day had been perfect until that man came strolling down the aisle dressed completely in black and spewing sarcastic remarks and insults towards Jimmy and all of it because of that singer, Delilah.  She could only assume he had paid off the bride so she would say that she didn’t want to sleep with Jimmy and that she wasn’t marrying him because she loved him.  _Who does that at someone’s wedding_?!  Remembering that day Anne lifted her gun, then in rapid succession sent all six bullets down range into the paper silhouette’s head.

Anne’s favorite fantasy was to imagine herself as one of those dark, dangerous women who are loaded with sex appeal walking into Lux like she owned the place.  From across the room Lucifer Morningstar notices her and can’t resist the vision before him.  They have drinks and dance to the sound of a hot solo saxophone, all the while he can’t keep his eyes off of her.  Finally he begs her to come up to his penthouse, which of course she declines.  He whispers words of poetry and love in her ear and she finally agrees.  Once upstairs he continues his overtures desperate to taste her lips, but before he can, she takes out her gun and ends the worthless life of Lucifer Morningstar.  Of course this fantasy was really the stuff of cheesy World War II spy movies and had no resemblance to reality, but it did put a smile on Anne’s face.  She knew she was no femme fatale and she didn’t possess the courage to be that bold.

Driving home, Anne’s mind was lost in this fantasy to the point that she didn’t realize she had missed her turn until it was too late.  She was going to have to take a slight detour and work her way back around.  Turning another corner she noticed an antique shop she wasn’t familiar with.  It was a large warehouse called ‘Relics’ and the entrance was an open bay door.  Curious, Anne parked and decided to go inside and look around.     

The smell of old wood and just a tinge of mustiness greeted her nose as she stepped inside.  Slowly she moved through the aisles of antiques looking over all the merchandise carefully.  If there was one hobby she enjoyed it was repurposing old vintage items and giving them a new life.  She had been doing it for years and not only was it fun and a great stress reliever for her, but it occasionally brought in some extra cash when she resold them.  This particular place had a great deal of potential.  There were boxes of tin ceiling tiles, furniture from any decade you could choose from, statuaries, signs, genuine wood molding and pillars . . . it was endless.  Anne took in everything around her, but made a mental note that she would need to come back because there was simply too much to take in at once. 

Turning a corner she noticed pieces of luggage stacked on shelves that ranged from old humpback trunks to the more modern Samsonite.  Remembering she had a side table at home in desperate need of a new top she suddenly had inspiration.  She started rummaging through the suitcases looking for one that had strong bones and was the perfect size.  Something that wouldn’t need too much work.  One caught her eye that was from the sixties and exactly what she was looking for.  It was a good solid American Tourist hard shell suitcase.  The outside color wasn’t what she hoped for, but she could fix it.  She opened it up and noticed that the satin lining had been repaired once before and was starting to fray in places, but that didn’t worry her.  The bones of the piece were good and she was planning on removing the lining anyway so it made little difference.  She glanced at the price tag and winced.  The store wanted a hundred dollars for it.  For a moment she almost put it back, but then decided it would be worth it.  She’d make her money back and a bit of profit too.

She set it on the counter and the clerk immediately lit up.  He had seen this piece before and was surprised that no one had bought it until now.  He started telling Anne how this particular suitcase was special because it could be linked to a famous actress.  She stared at him skeptically.  This sounded very much like a tall tale meant to increase the price tag.  Eager he turned the baggage over and showed her the name tag hanging from it.

“Eunice Murray?”  Anne asked as she handed him her credit card.  She couldn’t recall any famous actresses bearing that name. 

“This suitcase belonged to Marilyn Monroe’s housekeeper.”  The clerk smiled, processing the transaction and handing her the receipt.

“That doesn’t mean it had anything to do with the star.  Do you have a certificate of authenticity?” She asked.

“Uh, no.  It came to us after a renter at a storage facility failed to pay his rent.  We got the contents dirt cheap.” 

“So in reality you have a suitcase that anyone could have written that name on.” Anne commented as she signed the receipt.  This thought suddenly blew all the wind out of the clerk’s sails and he seemed quite disappointed by the notion.

Anne took her purchase and got back in her car muttering to herself about Eunice Murray, Marilyn Monroe and the ridiculous extremes people will go to just to make a buck.  She half expected the guy to tell her they had Joe DiMaggio’s underwear in back.  Returning to her apartment she immediately set it on the couch while she put her gun away in her bedroom closet.  She then turned her attention back to the suitcase and got out her plastic carrier of crafting tools.  At first Anne was considering only making it a decorative side table, but now she was thinking of adding a mirror to the inside and making it a small vanity.  It would be a chic addition to any girl’s bedroom she mused.  The first thing she needed to do was strip the inside down to the bones and that meant getting rid of the frayed lining and pockets as well at the straps for holding clothes.      

Using a small utility knife Anne started to cut away the satin fabric.  She moved slowly along the edge with the material falling away as she went.  Several inches into the project she stopped as she noticed something beginning to appear behind the fabric.  It appeared to be old documents of some kind.  For a brief moment she imagined it was the missing diary of Marilyn Monroe or perhaps some intimate letters from JFK.  Forgoing her normally careful and meticulous style, she started tearing at the fabric to get at what was hidden there.  When she was done, she found herself in possession of six bundles of pages.  These were not letters, but sections of some really old book.  She had never seen anything like it.  The pages didn’t feel like any paper she was familiar with and each of them was covered in beautiful writing that was surrounded by incredibly detailed illustrations and gilded details.  Two of the sections each had a cover and one was embossed with the symbol of a waning crescent moon that had a cross at the bottom and the word ‘Lilit’ in large letters.    

Anne could only imagine that such a document must be worth a fortune . . . provided it wasn’t stolen.  That worried her the most.  What other reason would someone have for hiding it inside the lining of a suitcase?  Pilfered or not, Anne found herself unable to tear her eyes from the intricate pages.  Putting the sections together, she turned to the first page and its image of a holy man inscribing scrolls.  The writing spoke of the prophet Elijah and his desire to give an account of his encounter with someone called Lilit so that others might know how to guard themselves from her temptation. 

“Lilit.” She whispered.  She continued turning pages taking in the various imagery.  One showed the prophet speaking with a beautiful woman seated beneath a tree in a desert.  Other pages had far more tantalizing images such as demons of every shape and kind.  Her eyes fell upon one page that both repulsed and fascinated her.  It showed the same beautiful woman naked and astride the devil seemingly in the throes of passion.   

Of course, the devil himself would have been less than impressed with how he was depicted.  While he may possess a red, burned and scarred visage, he never had a tail, hooves or horns.  Artists had been getting it wrong for ages.  Such rendering were the stuff of wild imaginations and he gave it little to no attention.  It was also the very least of his concerns at the moment.  Instead he was engaged in assisting Det. Decker as she interrogated an eighteen-year-old girl who refused to divulge any information regarding an incident involving her, several of her best friends and a dead teenager found face down in a neighborhood park pond.  It had happened the night before and the victim was last seen with one of the teens in the group.  They were still waiting for footage from the surveillance cameras and Chloe and Lucifer were trying to get one of the girls to talk. 

This particular girl gave all the appearance of being scared as Chloe questioned her regarding her whereabouts and alibi’s.  Lucifer believed she was afraid, at least at first.  He quickly discovered otherwise as he felt toes creeping up his pant leg.  Casually he moved slightly hoping to deter her, but the teen who looked as though she were ready to cry also adjusted and continued inching her toes along his inseam.  The fallen angel was hardly adverse to flirtation from attractive women, but not one whose age he was unsure of, or could be a murderer.  One of the officers came into the interrogation room and whispered into Chloe’s ear that the park surveillance footage was now available.  Immediately she got up and politely excused herself leaving Lucifer alone with the girl.  _Not the position he wanted to be in at the moment_.

“You’re that club owner, aren’t you?” the teen asked, immediately dropping the scared act and fidgeting with the top three buttons on her shirt and until they were open.  

“Uh, yes.” He answered.  She leaned forward in her chair making sure he had full view of her cleavage.

“So tell me, is the devil really as naughty as they say?” The girl immediately reached across the table and tried to take his hand causing him to pull it away.  The devil really did not enjoy finding himself alone in an interrogation room with a spoiled teenager, two-way mirror and the potential of Chloe walking in at any moment.  He could already imagine the detective yelling at him under the mistaken idea that he had somehow caused this, yet he still couldn’t help wishing she would hurry up and return.  “You know I _am_ eighteen _and_ . . .” She licked her lips with a smile.  “I _love_ older men.”

“I bet.” Chloe answered as she walked through the door.  Immediately the young woman sat back in her chair and began to re-button her shirt.  “Apparently you’re not quite the scared little girl you were pretending to be.” The detective commented taking her seat next to Lucifer.  The teen stared her down with her best spoiled brat ‘daddy took the car keys’ look. 

“I want my Lawyer.”

This was no surprise to Chloe.  At this point all of the girls involved were invoking that rights or their parents were.  The teen was led away by a uniformed officer to await her attorney while the partners returned to Chloe’s desk.  This was one time she would _not_ be utilizing her partner’s desire mojo.  It was kind of a pity really, since normally it had a way of unexpectedly guiding her line of investigation.  Lucifer was always good at that.  There had been plenty of times when she was certain she knew all there was to know about a clue, only to have the devil point out something she never would have thought of.  The silicone breasts implants lying next to a serial killer’s victim was an excellent example.  To Chloe the whole desire question and his unique perspective had always been unconventional tools that made her better at her job.  Now, that she knew the truth about her partner, she wasn’t sure how she felt about them.  Was it right to call upon the devil to help you? 

Chloe had never really asked for his help of course.  When they first met over the Delilah case she had wanted to him to simply get out of her way so she could do her job.  Instead he had managed to get information she might not otherwise have gotten.  Looking down at the photos of the teenaged victim, she noticed the girl was wearing an old Delilah t-shirt.  Seeing it once again brought that case back to her and the previous days visit with Anne.

“Lucifer . . .” She started a little hesitantly.  “Do you remember Jimmy Barnes?”

“You mean that short, sweaty and altogether fugly little man?  What about him.” The devil asked adjusting a couple objects on her desk so that they would be at a perfect ninety degree angles.

“What exactly happened after he shot me?” 

Lucifer wasn’t sure how to answer this question.  The way people reacted to his devil face only varied a little.  It usually fell between complete terror and total madness.  Often both.  Those he had driven mad never recovered.  Jimmy was proof of that.  Terror was another matter.  Dr. Linda Martin had been frozen in fear when she saw patient’s real face.  Later she would barricade herself in her office in an attempt to protect herself.  Eventually she came to realize that Lucifer was still the same Lucifer regardless of his face.  Of course Mazikeen was to thank for a lot of that.  As was so often the case, Chloe’s reaction was different.  There had been fear of course, how could there not be, but she had proven to be accepting although not without moments of trepidation and uneasiness.  It was still a work in progress, but had gone far smoother than he could have ever hoped.  Still, conversations regarding Jimmy Barnes and the manner in which he dispensed punishment was not something he was ready to delve into with her.  Not yet anyway.  The detective could see his hesitation and immediately thought better of the question.

“You know what, never mind.  I-I probably don’t want to know.”

“What up, detective people!”  Ella called out, interrupting the discussion much to the relief of the detective and Lucifer.  “Okay so the victim was beaten with a blunt object but judging from the varying sizes and degree of bruising I would say that there was more than one person involved in the attack.”

“So our group of girls may have all been involved.  There were no security cameras in the area where the crime to place and the others only show them walking around as a group.”  Chloe was talking to herself as she did with any case.  Lucifer decided to use this opportunity to chat with the forensic scientist.  

“So, Miss Lopez, is that a jaunty new t-shirt you’re wearing?” He smiled down at her.  Ella was known for her myriad of t-shirts that sported cute clever images or upbeat messages.  This one was no different with its blue fabric and pineapple with sunglasses on the front.  The writing below said ‘I’m one awesome fine-apple!’ 

“Yes, Lili sent it me a couple of days ago.  Her note said that she saw it and it just screamed Ella.”  Lucifer’s expression suddenly changed from its usual mischievous expression, to a more serious one and his eyes suddenly stared down at her intently. 

Immediately Ella realized her error.  She had found out about Lilith leaving LA from Maze when she attempted to invite her to Chloe’s bachelorette party.  It was the same for the detective, not that she would have wanted her there.  Maze had discovered it when she attempted to visit her mother during an all too brief moment of soul searching after Pierce had changed their plan.  Lucifer, himself never spoke of it to anyone at the time.  There was simply too much on his plate and he was certainly not in the habit of keeping track of Lilith’s every move. 

“You know where Lilith is?” He asked.  At the sound of the name Chloe immediately looked up and around.  Hopefully she wasn’t here, especially now that the detective understood who she really was.

“No?” Ella answered.  This was not a question that someone would normally answer with a question, but the forensic scientist wasn’t sure how respond.  “I mean, well, the package came from Hawaii so I guess she’s there, but there really wasn’t any return address.”

“No matter.” He answered casually, as though it were nothing.  Both women looked at each other not really believing that he was as indifferent as he appeared.  “So, which suspect do we get to question next?”


	3. Old Relics and Missing Friends

After two days on the phone, Anne knew exactly where to take her newly discovered manuscript.  The Philosophical Research Society Library held one of the finest collections of rare occult books around and was founded so people could explore ‘wisdom traditions’.  It held books covering religion, science and esoteric philosophies.  Also among its great collections were rare volumes on mesmerism, theosophy and even a divination book once owned by Napoleon.  Of course its notoriety didn’t come solely from its compendiums, there were plenty of rumors and legends as well.  Whispers about the library having books on black magic came up from time to time, but only those with special permission knew for certain if it was true.  Another favorite tale is that all the tomes on Satan were stored safely beneath a Buddha statue.  Why?  What better place to balance out the energies of dark and light. 

Anne Cranston felt completely out of her comfort zone stepping in there.  She had visited libraries thousands of times since she was a child, but not one like this.  The very aura of the place felt different.  Although she wondered if that was mainly due to her perception rather than reality.  Just to look at the place it didn’t appear any different from any other library.  She timidly stepped up to one of the desks and asked where she could find one of the librarians, a certain Warren Taylor.  The woman gave her a sigh of annoyance then pointed to an unmarked door on the other side of the room.  Despite the attitude, Anne gave her a polite thank-you then went down to the door.

Of all the experts she could have gone to, Warren Taylor was the best in his field.  He looked every bit the part of a professor with his sweaters and bow ties.  Long into his retirement, his distinguished face and coffee skin showed the lines of age and his pretty black curls showed a mix of grey and white, not that he had many.  His hair had long since receded to the back of his head leaving him with more forehead now then he had started out with.  His most outstanding feature was his eyes.  They were dark and seemed to possess a deep wisdom with just a twinkle of mischief.   

Warren had spent his entire life inside of libraries.  He taught literary courses at a couple of different universities.  His greatest love and the only mistress in life was the written word.  Books had been his childhood escape from poverty, hate, bullies and yes even racism from time to time.  The pictures in books meant nothing to him, why should they?  They were only one person’s interpretation.  How many hours had he spent imagining himself as the great King Arthur (no doubt he would have been the best) or traveling to the future on his time machine.  A particular favorite from childhood was 20,000 Leagues under the Sea.  He liked to imagine himself sailing through the oceans as captain of the Nautilus.  Perhaps it was because on that submarine Captain Nemo answered to no one.  He was the authority and the law.  There was no country, no bigotry . . . complete freedom. 

Of course that was in his early life.  Warren was now an old man in his seventies and when he read his beloved stories it was a momentary taste of the fountain of youth.  With the turn of a each page his heart came alive and he felt young again.  Living in the black and white print he didn’t have aching joints, fading eye sight or wrinkles and thinning grey hair.  Instead he was Sinbad the sailor battling monsters and sailing the seas, or he could be Frodo Baggins embarking on a dangerous journey to Mordor with the one ring. 

Yes, Warren’s greatest love in life was books and working at the Philosophical Research Society part-time was most advantageous.  Within these walls were subjects he had never had the opportunity to experience and valuable books his hands ached to hold.  Warren’s lengthy career had made him the library’s resident expert when it came to the authentication and history of various works and manuscripts.  Whether he believed in the ideas written in the many volumes stored here was anyone’s guess.  He never spoke about anything personal, but did his work and was polite and friendly. 

He was sitting in his office thumbing through a copy of Tennyson poetry he had brought with him from home, when Anne knocked on his door.  He told her to come in then reverently placed his worn bookmark between the pages and laid his glasses on the desk in front of him.  _The lady of Shalott is simply going to have_ _to continue to look through her mirror a bit longer_ , he mused to himself before greeting Anne.  Politely he shook her hand then offered her a seat in front of his desk.  

“Ah, Ms. Cranston.  You said you had a book you wanted me to look at.”  He smiled warmly and the sparkle from his intelligent eyes made her feel far more comfortable in his office then she had in the rest of the building. 

“I called several antique book dealers and all of them told me you were the one to talk to.” She explained as she opened the laptop bag she had brought with her.  From it she took out all six sections of the strange manuscript she had found and held it out to him, curious to know what he had to say about it.  Warren put on his glasses, positioning them on the tip of his nose then slipped on a pair of archival gloves before carefully taking the manuscript.  His eyes fell upon the leather cover with its embossed symbol and simple title causing his expression to become quite serious.  For a moment he looked at her suspiciously then opened the book with great care and began to examine the pages.  He was very thorough as he looked it over and seemed to be taking forever.  He scrutinized everything, the material of the pages, the silver and gold gilding, the leatherwork of the cover, the binding, the artistry . . . it was endless.  Several times he used a magnifying glass and Anne couldn’t help wondering what he was looking for.  Mostly he seemed very interested in what the book said.  Whole spaces of time would pass with him doing nothing more than reading the text.  All the while he never said a word, but furrowed his brow more and more with each passing page.

“Where did you get this?” He asked sitting back in his chair and looking at her gravely.

“I-I found it by accident.  Is it worth anything?”

“The parchment is in excellent condition as is the lettering and illustrations.  All of which were done by hand.  The silver and gold gilding is intact and the cover is in good condition, but does show some wear.  Of course it would be worth more with its original binding.  As just an illuminated manuscript what you have is quite valuable, but its subject matter makes it beyond price.”  At his answer, Anne’s jaw went slack.  She was expecting to hear that she could auction it off for a few hundred dollars.  The words ‘beyond price’ never occurred to her.  “You are in possession of a legend, Ms. Cranston.  Scholars, philosophers and theologians have been looking for Elijah’s missing Lilith scrolls for many ages.”

“But that’s not a scroll and it doesn’t say Lilith it says Lilit.”  She responded a bit confused.

“Lilit is the Hebrew version of the name Lilith and you’re right, this no scroll.  The original scrolls that were written by Elijah have disappeared with time, but records indicate that sometime around six-hundred or seven-hundred AD, the scroll was translated into an illuminated manuscript.  Supposedly it was stored with other religious books during the early days of the Catholic Church.  When Pope Nicholas V decided to establish a public library at the Vatican all the known collections were combined and catalogued, but _this_ book was missing.  Over the centuries many people have claimed to have seen it, or even been in possession of it, but the document always remained missing.”

“Lilith.” Anne whispered, fascinated.  “W-who was she?”

“I take it you haven’t read this.” Warren answered with a gentle smile.

“I read the first page, but that’s it so far.”

“Lilith was the first woman God created, but she refused to be subservient to Adam.  She left the garden and laid with the Archangel Samael.  For her disobedience she was transformed into a demon and banished to Hell where she gave birth to the race of demons known as the Lilim.  That’s the abbreviated version.”

“Samael?” She asked.  Anne had heard of Michael, Gabriel and even Raphael, but not this one.

“You probably know his other names better.  Devil, Satan . . . Lucifer.”                 

“Lucifer.” She echoed.  For a moment she could picture her brother, Jimmy, screaming and carrying on as though the devil was truly at his heels.  “It’s a good thing we live in a more enlightened time.” Anne gave a casual laugh at the thought without noticing that Warren didn’t even smile at her assertion.  “It’s hard to imagine that people ever believed these stories or went to such lengths to tell them.”  She looked up and noticed he was staring at her rather skeptically.  “Well, I mean, that’s all this is, right?  This book is all about the myth of her creation and downfall and was meant to be a lesson to others regarding the evils of not obeying some ‘God’.”

“This book is a great deal more than that, Ms. Cranston.  This book details the rites by which someone can summon her . . . or stop her.”

“Summon her?” Anne scooted a little closer to his desk.  “Why . . . why would someone summon her?  I mean . . . she’s supposed to be a demon . . . right?”

“Probably one of the most powerful.”  He watched her face and there was a fascination in her eye that he found disturbing.  “Supposedly those who summon her are taught the art of seduction.  Her students have been rumored to be Delilah, Cleopatra and Agrippina, just to name a few.  Of course whether there is any truth to the stories . . .”

“Each of them was able to manipulate a powerful man.” She mumbled to herself, but not quite soft enough.  Warren didn’t like what he was beginning to see in her face.  She seemed far too interested in the possibilities contained in the text then she did in simply owning such a valuable manuscript.  

“You haven’t asked for my opinion beyond authenticating this, but I will give it to you anyway.  Do not underestimate books, Ms. Cranston.  Most stories have the power to take a person away from their troubles, take them places and experience things they might not otherwise see or do.  At least for a while.  It is a gift we expect when we sit back in our favorite chair and gaze upon the typed print.  There are other tomes that are different and possess an influence beyond anything we could even begin to comprehend.  The Philosophical Research Society possesses many such volumes and it can be a dangerous thing to dabble in things you do not understand or appreciate.  Do yourself a favor, Ms. Cranston, donate that book.  Any number of museums would be happy to acquire it.  _This_ library would be eager to give it a place of honor.  I’m sure even the Vatican would be happy to give it a home.”

“I-it’s just a book.” She couldn’t believe that such an object was being given so much importance.    

“Perhaps, but such items should still he handled with great respect and _not_ taken lightly.”

“I think I can handle it.” She sniffed, collecting her prize from his desk and hurriedly leaving. 

With her departure Warren Tyler rose and stoically walked to his file cabinet.  From around his neck he removed a chain from which hung a key and carefully stuck it into the lock opening the cabinet.  Inside were a series of folders each marked with a blue label: Lucifer Morningstar, Amenadiel/Dr. Canaan, Mazikeen of the Lilim, Charlotte Richards, Lilit/Lilith Eden and Gaudium.  These folders had been carefully and quietly removed from the office of Lt. Marcus Pierce shortly after his death.  The original Sinnerman had his fingers in almost everything and that included putting together a band of eyes and ears that could watch for and keep track of celestials and demons.  Now that the head of the snake had been removed, the organization was mostly gone.  Only a few, like Warren, still remained to protect the knowledge and keep it from falling into the wrong hands.

Carefully he removed the file on Lilith Eden then returned to his desk and began to scan through it.  Every aspect of her life since leaving Hell was laid bare in that file just as it was in all the others.  There was documentation regarding _The Green Lady_ bar from its original owner Christian Elam to its most recent purchase by a certain Lucifer Morningstar.  There were photographs of Christian with his fiancé Lilith Eden as well as images of her standing outside his mausoleum at Rosedale cemetery.  The file also contained pictures of the Preacher-man, aka Levi Sethos, as well as newspaper clippings regarding his sudden bout of insanity and his lengthy confession of adultery and misappropriation of funds within his church.  Included with these documents was a detailed forensic analysis of his sudden death from the bite of an undetermined snake.   Also among the newspaper articles was a singular obituary column regarding the sudden and mysterious suicide of an anesthesiologist named Matthew Willard.  Accompanying this clipping was a series of photographs taken of the scene particularly of the body.  One picture was a close up of his chest showing a mark burned into it.  The mark was simple, just a waning crescent moon that had a cross emerging from the bottom.  A red circle had been drawn on this photo and a notation that read: the mark of Lilith.  

Warren placed the forensic photo back in the file and instead turned his attention to others that were more pleasing to the eye.  The image of Lilith seated on a stool at Lux.  Her long dark hair cascading down her back, her intense green eyes looking over the club scene.  She was indeed a beauty and just a photograph of her stirred the librarian in ways he would have thought long since dead at his age.  Quickly he put it back in the folder and closed it, forcing the image out of his mind.

“You are truly a dark seducer of men.” He commented as he added a document regarding the recent purchase of a sugar cane plantation in Hawaii to the file.  Carefully he put the folder back in the cabinet and locked it.  “Sometimes I wonder if a man could serve you and still keep his soul.”

Warren might not have asked this if he knew just how little interest the devil or Lilith had in obtaining souls.  Lucifer cared nothing for them.  Lilith had the ability to enslave a soul and had even done it once or twice.  It had been her chosen punishment for Dr. Matthew Willard for daring to kidnap her eldest son.  Having the ability, however, did not make it a pleasure.  It was physically draining and she had no desire to be surrounded by souls eternally burning with desire and crying out for her attention.  No, neither the devil nor demoness wanted to waste a moment of their time sitting on the shoulders of mankind tempting them into damnation.  Lucifer could easily find more than enough drama in his own life without messing in the souls of humanity.  As it was he felt like he had to walk on egg shells from time to time with Chloe because he didn’t want her to be afraid of his uglier and darker side.  There was also the issue of Lilith.  He had really thought he had moved beyond that until he talked to Linda and saw Ella’s t-shirt the other day.  Lucifer didn’t like having unfinished business and Lilith was definitely a loose end that needed to be woven back into her appointed place in the devil’s life.  The problem was that he had no idea how to do this since he no way of contacting her and he wasn’t about to go to Hawaii and chase her down. 

Lost in thought regarding the problem, he found himself driving to _The Green Lady_ bar, rather than Lux after a long day with the LAPD.  The entire building was locked up tight of course, but with the simple turn of a key Lucifer was inside.  He turned on the lights and looked about.  It was empty, exactly as it had been the last time he was there.  He really didn’t know why he was here.  There was no music, no people, not even a single drink to be had.  Silently he went up to the apartment just above the bar and once again flipped on the lights and looked around.  All the furniture was still covered in sheets.  He climbed the steps to the bedroom and looked out over the balcony at the apartment.  It wasn’t as spacious as his penthouse, but it was comfortable and inviting. 

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.  In the stillness he could just make out the faintest trace of her perfume.  Where was it coming from?  He grabbed the pillow next to him and smelled it.  There is was!  That fragrance that was undeniably Lilith was there in her pillow.  It brought to mind the last time he had rested here, when Chloe had nearly died from poisoning.  Once he was sure the detective would recover he had come to this place during the night looking for solace.  At the time, his life had felt like a ship, lost and struggling in a terrible storm.  His parents were waves batting him around without any thought to the damage it was causing him emotionally.  Seeking refuge and a lighthouse in the storm, he had sought Lilith.  Yes, Lucifer truly missed his friend.  Not for any romantic, or sexual reasons, but for the laughter, the conversations.  He missed having someone that he could feel safe confiding in and knowing that no matter what, she never judged him. 

That all seemed to be over now and laying there Lucifer was suddenly struck by the sheer ridiculousness of him missing someone who could so easily walk out of his life.  This was crazy.  Refusing to waste another moment on her, he slapped Lilith’s pillow back over on the other side of the bed and got up.  This was the stupidest thing and a complete waste of time.  There was no point in being here.  If Lili wanted to run off to Hawaii or anywhere else in the world then so be it.  She was master of herself and owed him nothing, right?  A tropical beach was as good a place as any for her to pout and throw a spoiled tantrum.  He straightened the bed and then went around turning off all the lights before descending back down to the bar.  Enough was enough and he wasn’t going to give her another second’s consideration, not when there were drinks and lovers to be had all over LA.  He emerged from the stairwell ready to embrace all the distraction he could handle, only to stop in his tracks at the sight of Maze seated on a stool at the counter, a nearly empty bottle of vodka in her hand.

“If you’re looking for Mom, she’s not here.” Mazikeen explained looking up at the devil.

“Well thank you for that riveting and timely news report.” Lucifer responded coolly.  The two weren’t exactly friendly since Maze’s unfortunate betrayal.  Trust, once lost can be very difficult to rebuild . . . if at all.  “Now why are you here?”

“Just waiting for her punishment.” She answered, staring at the bottle in her hand.  “It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last.  Mom warned me.  ‘Your temper is going to lead you into a whole lot of trouble’ that’s what she said.”  Maze took a drink from her bottle before continuing.  “Why doesn’t she just get it over with?”    

He walked over and looked at the demoness as she sat there drinking.  He could remember the way she had played him.  Aligned herself with Pierce and tried to drive a wedge further between himself and the detective.  Why?  Because he wouldn’t return her to Hell?  He had no idea where the ideas about begin a consolation prize and no one putting her first came from and he really didn’t care.  What he did know was somewhere along the way, Mazikeen had allowed her anger over Linda and Amenadiel to go completely out of control until that rage was directed at everyone and everything. 

““Maybe that’s the punishment, Maze.  Making you wonder . . . wait.” He said, watching her carefully.  “Allowing you to torture yourself with your own guilt.  Sounds exactly like something a demon would do, doesn’t it?”     

Was he torturing her?  Yes.  He wasn’t sorry for it either.  Not after her games of manipulation. It was true, he had not quite understood her issue with Linda and Amenadiel.  He was also aware that he may have been a tad neglectful when it came to Maze, but it was difficult to excuse the choices she had made.  Her amusement at making him believe he was the angel of San Bernardino leading to days without sleep seemed like nothing compared to the torture of Charlotte’s murder . . . particularly for Dan.  There was much for her to atone for and he had no problem taking his time. 

“Your right, that’s exactly what mom would do.  Lilith never forgives or forgets . . . and betrayal of any kind . . .” Maze’s words gave the devil pause as he remembered why the Queen of the Lilim was absent from his life at the moment.   She finished off her bottle of vodka then tossed it behind the bar.  “Well, I’m not running from her.  She wants to punish me then so be it.”     

“Bravo Maze,” He commented as he gestured her to the door. “This could be turning point between you and your mother.”  He closed the door as the pair left the bar.  “ _But_ . . . She is still out there somewhere . . . _and_ she _is_ stronger than you.”  He turned the key and the bolt locked with a loud click.  Silently Lucifer got in his car and drove off leaving Maze to ponder the situation alone in the darkness of LA.    


	4. Written in Sand

 After the meeting with Warren Taylor, Anne spent every waking moment reading that manuscript, or at least trying to.  The old language and the antique style of writing was a little difficult to follow.  What had her attention the most was the idea that this powerful demon could be summoned _and_ do her bidding.  The fantasy of seducing and killing that infernal nightclub owner seemed an almost tangible prospect.  Really, her biggest issue was her lack of belief.  It was just too fantastic and yet she couldn’t help wondering about those powerful women Warren had named.  The image of Samson lying with his head on Delilah’s lap, a wicked smile on her beautiful lips as she puts a knife to his long hair.  As good as that story was, Cleopatra’s was even better.  She managed to seduce Julius Caesar _and_ Marc Antony.  For a brief moment the infamous queen of Egypt held all of Rome’s attention. 

These stories brought her mind back to Lucifer Morningstar, the wealthy playboy who liked to imagine he was the devil.  She wanted so much to make him hurt. The image of some sexy femme fatale demon reaching into the chest of that arrogant wanna-be police consultant and ripping out his heart and crushing it made her smile.  Better yet still was the idea of him being thrown in a dungeon, strung up and beaten mercilessly.  Perhaps she had watched a bit too much _Once Upon A Time_ on television.  Looking back through the antique manuscript she studied the incantation that was believed to summon Lilith from her place in Hell.  Would it really hurt anything if she tried it?  Decorator sand only cost about four dollars for a twenty-eight ounce bag so it wasn’t like it would cost her very much to try.  She just wasn’t quite sure she was brave enough.  It was like the urban legend of bloody Mary.  You know in your heart that it’s completely false, but there is still that tiny piece of doubt and fear that keeps you from actually looking in the mirror and saying her name three times at midnight.  Still . . . she did have some vases that needed some filler . . . _and_ the discount store was only a mile away.     

She really didn’t know if it mattered whether or not the sand was plain or if colors were allowed when performing the rite, but she wasn’t taking any chances.   She quietly picked up four packages of the plain decorative sand and carried them to the register.  The whole time she kept looking around as though she were trying to smuggle contraband.  Realizing that the clerk was staring at her as though there were something wrong with her she quickly snapped that it was just sand and nothing else.

“Yeah, I got that.” The clerk answered as he took her cash.  Quickly she snatched up her purchase and left the store.  She didn’t know why she was acting so paranoid.  Who in the world was ever going to guess that she was planning to summon a demon?  No one, that’s who.  Taking a deep breath she mumbled to herself that she was going to drive herself crazy this way.

When she got home Anne poured the sand on her kitchen floor.  Then smoothed it into a flat circle with her hand.  She sat there a moment thinking what a pain this was going to be to clean up.  She really didn’t even know why she was doing this.  She didn’t believe in any supernatural mumbo-jumbo.  She was just so desperate to somehow get a measure of justice against that smug, arrogant club owner that she would try anything.  Using a pencil she drew the symbol of a waning crescent moon with a cross emerging at the bottom into the sand.  She felt like an idiot for doing this.  If one of her friends found out she was trying to conjure up the Queen of Demons they would laugh and it would probably end up plastered across twitter and Facebook.  A photo of her face and then insert witch or sorceress joke here.  At the very least she would never live it down.  Anne stood and picked up the book then began to flip through the pages looking for the words. 

Lilith Eden certainly wasn’t expecting to be summoned.  She had not been called upon in about seventy years and for the most part she had been pushed into the annals of mythology.  It wasn’t even a thought on her mind.  The only thing she was thinking of was the tropical rum punch she was holding in her hand as she sat on her chaise lounge chair.   From the vantage point of her wrap around porch was an amazing view of the tropical rim at night.  What a glorious panorama it was too.  Palm trees fluttered in the warm breeze and if she had any concern about legendary night marchers appearing, well she was demon enough to dispel any ghost.  Yes, this was the most peaceful she had felt in a long time.

The decision to leave LA had not been an easy one.  Between being forced to kill her youngest son and Lucifer’s betrayal, all she had wanted was to get away.  Her heart longed for the beauty of Eden, but that was an impossibility.  She opted instead for the vacation spot of Hawaii.  She had only meant for it to be a temporary stay, but she soon fell in love with the beaches, the Polynesian culture and incredible views.  So what if there were volcanos, tsunamis and tourists.  That was the price of paradise.  Passing a real estate office she noticed a listing for a sugar cane plantation and immediately became interested. 

The place was beautiful with its large kitchen, hardwood floors and stone exterior and wide veranda.  She looked into the sugar cane business and found that it was doing well and this particular plantation was definitely lucrative.  Of course the place was completely out of her price range, but she wasn’t really concerned about that.  She had her check from the sale of _The Green Lady_ bar and she could be _very_ persuasive.  It was probably the best deal she had ever made.  Lilith threw herself into the sugarcane business learning everything she could.  Those who knew her best would hardly have recognized her life now.  She barely drank beyond a fruity cocktail before bed and nights of passion with partners up for a challenge seemed to be a thing of the past.  In fact she had not engaged in sex at all since that drunken night with Lucifer. This was actually the sort of existence she had intended when she escaped Hell in the first place.  Better late than never.

She couldn’t imagine anything spoiling her paradise.  The sound of the waves crashing on the sand was mesmerizing and laying her head back against the cushion she heaved a sigh of contentment.  Lilith reached out to set her glass on the side table, only to drop it as somewhere far distant she heard a woman’s voice calling out the ancient words that summoned her.  The demoness’ eyes grew wide as she felt her herself being pulled away.  She could see her hand beginning fade before her eyes.  The demoness tried to cry out but no sound came from her lips.  For a moment everything seemed a swirl of light and then it was over.  When Lilith could see again, she found herself standing in the middle of a kitchen with her feet firmly planted in the circle of sand.  Her emerald eyes quickly fell upon a woman who was as white as sheet and all but climbing the cabinets to get away.  Lili looked down and found that she was once again in her silken robes of Hell with the silver serpent crown of the Lilim resting on her head.  

“What have you done?” She demanded.  “Where am I?”

“It’s . . . it’s my apartment . . . um, i-in L-LA.” Anne answered, shaking. Lilith looked at the clock on the microwave and sighed.  The time was now three hours later so it was definitely the west coast and the woman was too terrified to lie so, yep she was back in Los Angeles.  “You’re actually real.”

“You’re surprised?  Aren’t you the one who summoned me?” The demoness asked with a raise of her perfect eyebrow.

“I-I didn’t think it would actually work.”

“Careful what you wish for.” Lilith answered, just as her shocked hostess suddenly fainted and landed face first on the floor.  “That was probably a wise decision.”  The demoness immediately noticed the woman’s phone sitting on the counter and snatched it up.  “I’m going to borrow this.  I can’t very well leave my house sitting open for just anyone to walk into.”  She commented as she dialed her well paid grounds keeper.  A smile spread across her face as she heard him pick-up. “ _Aloha! Makemake wau i kahi maikaʻi_ . . . _{Hello!  I'm going to need a favor . . .}_ ”

Lilith snatched up Anne’s car keys, leaving the human woman to rest on the floor as she went about her own business.  She really didn’t want to be here and she really didn’t want to see Lucifer.  The devil, naturally, had no idea the demoness had returned.  He had spent the night reading the diary of the teenage victim that he and the detective were investigating.  In a way it was refreshing.  He was glad to see someone else endure more angst than he had over the last year with Chloe.  He wasn’t supposed to have the diary of course, but the fallen angel had been unable to resist the possibility of hearing the salacious details of this girl’s life.  Most of the journal turned out to be a bore, but there was an entry where she described losing her virginity to a student-teacher right on top of her math teacher’s desk.      

Not wanting to get in trouble with the detective, Lucifer got up early and drove down to the police station, intent on putting the journal back in Chloe's drawer. He had barely pulled into the parking space and got out of the car when he noticed a familiar face standing outside the courthouse across the street.  How could he not recognize that face?  He saw it every morning in the mirror.  These two brothers were identical twins and yet they couldn’t have been a more perfect example of yin and yang if they tried.  Forgetting all about the reason he was there so early, Lucifer went over to look into the matter.  He wasn’t exactly friends with this particular sibling, nor would he call him an enemy.  The fact that he was here on earth was highly suspect and the devil wanted to know what was behind it. 

“Michael Demiurgos.” The devil said, politely but cautiously.  Lucifer’s eyes studied his brother taking in the basic blue jeans and ribbed Henley shirt he was wearing with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows.  His hair appeared slightly disheveled with a mass of dark curls that seemed made to have someone run their fingers through.  He also sported a well-trimmed beard that had just a kiss of grey in it.  Even his footwear was different from the devils.  His simple white athletic shoes were a far cry from Lucifer’s fine Italian leather oxfords.  Michael also wore a pair of dark rimmed glasses, but not because he needed them.   It was simply another way to differentiate himself from Lucifer.  Even their jewelry was similar but different.  Lucifer wore an onyx and silver ring on his right middle finger, a gift from his Father.  Michael wore a bracelet made of strips of dark leather wound around his right wrist bearing an onyx stone in an identical setting.        

“Samael.”         

“I don’t go by that name anymore.” The devil quickly and coldly corrected.

“Oh, that’s right, you prefer Lucifer.” The angel answered.

“So how is it possible that you’re here on earth?  I thought Father preferred to keep you on a short leash.”

“True, but I am actually here on ‘business’, of a sort.”

“Oh?” Lucifer was quite curious about this business and in particular whether or not in involved him.

“It seems I’m supposed to make sure someone returns to Hell.”

“Oh I see, well, let me tell you the same thing I told Amenadiel when he came here to do Dad’s bidding.  I’m _never_ going back to Hell.  Perhaps Father should start handling things himself instead of sending emissaries to do his dirty work.”

“You really have an inflated image of yourself, don’t you?” Michael smirked.  “I’m not actually here for you so you can drop all the defiant speeches and grandstanding.”

“Then . . . who are you here for?” Lucifer was confused.  Who else could he possibly be trying to return to the underworld if not him?  “You’re not actually taking Maze back home, are you?”  It was the only other person he could think of in the LA area.  Why the sudden special interest was beyond him, though. 

“Lilith was summoned last night and it’s my task to make sure she returns to Hell when her times up.”

“Lilith’s back?” The devil commented softly.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about this.  He also didn’t know how his brother was going to accomplish such a feat.  Lilith was stubborn and he had a hard time picturing her going quietly.  He was about to ask, when he noticed the detective’s car coming around the corner and realized he was still holding on to evidence. 

Immediately he dashed off with Michael fast behind him into the precinct.  The devil wasn’t exactly running, but he wasn’t wasting time either.  He went straight to her desk and quickly tossed the diary back into the drawer he had taken it from then shut it before assuming a blasé pose.  Michael had wandered off to the snack machine and was trying to decide between a package of cool ranch puffs or the flaming hot variety.  Lucifer was just straightening a note pad on her desk so that it lined up with the pencil holder when Chloe walked in.  Immediately she was suspicious.  Lucifer was never here before she was.  EVER.         

“What are you doing here?” She asked, clearly skeptical.  The detective started thumbing through the case file wondering if anything was missing.  The devil suddenly found himself unable to answer.  He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t very well tell her the truth.  To his great relief Michael suddenly stepped over munching away on a bag of flaming hot puffs. 

“Michael!” Lucifer exclaimed suddenly seeing his way out.  “Detective, allow me to introduce you to another one of my brothers Michael Demiurgos.”

At the mention of a brother Chloe dropped her file spilling all the papers on the floor.  She just hadn’t quite gotten used to all . . . this.  Lucifer got down and started helping her gather all the materials and put them back in the folder.  “Are you alright, detective?” He asked a bit concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”  She stood back up and looked at Michael and then back at Lucifer.  Her already wide eyes grew larger.  “Y-you’re twins.”

“Yes, yes.” Lucifer answered.  “He’s the Cain to my Abel, the Hyde to my Jekyll and the yin to my yang.”

“He’s actually got that backwards.” Michael extended his hand to shake hers.  “A pleasure to meet you, Det. Decker.”

“You know my name?” Chloe asked, immediately wondering if he was psychic.

“Yes, our elder brother, Amenadiel has spoken very highly of you.” Michael leaned over to his twin and softly whispered. “In fact he hasn’t shut up since he got back.” This caused a momentary snicker to escape Lucifer.

“What?” Chloe asked confused.

“Nothing.” Both twins assured her in unison.  The detective couldn’t help staring.  It was just so odd seeing two of them.

“Wow, two Lucifers . . .” She commented.

“No one Lucifer.” The devil returned.  “I assure you that after me they broke the mold.”    

“Neither of our parents ever regretted breaking it either.” Michael concurred.  “Don’t worry I’m the good one.  He just happens to be older by about ninety seconds.”

“Older and better looking.  The more I see of my siblings the more convinced I become that I have all the fashion sense in the family.”

“And by far the largest ego.” The angel answered, tossing one the puffed corn snacks into his mouth.  Chloe tried to hide her smirk at this, but couldn’t quite master it.  She opened her desk drawer and pulled out the diary then politely excused herself so she could take it to the evidence lock-up. 

“So exactly how do you intend to force the exasperatingly stubborn demoness back to Hell?  A swift boot in the bum?” Lucifer asked, genuinely curious.   

“Uh no.  I just open the portal and she goes through.  Never had a problem.”

“Really?” This truly surprised Lucifer.  He fully expected to hear how many ways Lilith balked at the notion of going back to Hell.  Whenever he snuck out of the underworld he always tried to talk his way out of going back.  Lili was no different.  “That’s hardly the _Aḻakāṉa_ I know.”

“Maybe you don’t know her as well as you think you do.” Michael mentioned offhandedly, this statement earned a rather sharp look from the devil.  “Speaking of the demoness, where is she currently residing anyway?”

“I wouldn’t know.  The last I heard she was exorcising her demons in Hawaii somewhere.  If she’s been summoned by someone in LA, then she could be . . . anywhere.”            

This was a true enough statement.  Even if he had tried to guess possible locations, he certainly couldn’t have predicted that she was sitting on a counter in the kitchen of Jimmy Barnes sister. Yet it was exactly where she was, eating straight from a large eight ounce container of strawberry yogurt.  Anne was finally waking up and for a moment she believed she had dreamed everything from the night before.  She could see the remains of the sand circle and thought maybe she had simply gotten carried away with her little fantasies.  Carefully she got up and dusted off her slacks relieved none of it had been real. 

“I’m really more of a blueberry/blackberry yogurt person, but this will do.”  Anne jumped out of her skin then turned and looked at Lilith.

“Oh God, it was real.”

“Yeah, God has nothing to do with this, actually.”  She responded finishing off the last bite of yogurt and hopping down from counter.  “By the way, I hope you don’t mind.  I availed myself of a few pieces of clothing in that box you have in your living room.”  

“Those were donations to my church’s charity.”

“Well . . . they’re still being put to good use.”  Lilith answered as she threw away the empty container.  Anne looked her over and became confused.  The cropped bolero cardigan that the demoness was wearing as a top she remembered, but at no time was there a pair of cut-off daisy dukes in the box.

“Wait, those weren’t in the box, where did you get those?”

“I might have made a few alterations.” Lili explained a bit sheepishly.  Anne suddenly noticed a couple of denim legs hanging out of the waste bin next to the plastic yogurt container.  “Enough small talk.  Why don’t you tell me about the guy you want to seduce.”

“Um well, he’s . . . he’s rich and he hurt my brother.  I want him to pay for what he did.”

“So far I’m on your side.”

“How long does it take for you to seduce someone?” Anne asked, quite curious as to what to expect from this creature.

“I’m not the one who’s going to do it, dear, you are.”

“What?!” 

“Look, people don’t summon me to sit back and watch me steal Tom Ellis from his fiancé.  They summon me because they want to learn how _they_ can steal Tom Ellis from his fiancé.   That scenario has never happened of course but you get the gist.”  The demoness explained. 

“I’m not really seductress material.”

“You will be when I’m done with you.  _If_ I decide to take you on.” Lilith smiled brightly, confident in her own abilities.  “Now where does this particular man like to hang out?”

“Lux.”

“Oh, well that will be easy then, I already have an in.  I assume you have club attire.” The only response this question garnered was a slight shake of the head ‘no’.  “Well then I guess we're going shopping.”  


	5. Seduce Who?

A day of shopping was exactly what the two women did.  They visited several very fashionable boutiques looking for just the right look.  For Anne it was a huge splurge and by far the most fun she had had in a very long time.  She bought a new dress, shoes, jewelry, make-up . . . the works.  She treated herself to a manicure, pedicure and even a massage, a true girl’s day out.  Her small circle of friends were generally too busy with their own lives and never seemed to have the time or money for a day of pampering and shopping.  She had really been needing a day like this.  Anne found herself smiling and laughing the way she used to years ago.  There were times she even forgot that the woman she was hanging out with was actually a demon. 

When evening finally came, Anne slipped on her brand new red, slinky, off-the shoulder dress.  She styled her shoulder length brown hair loose with just a hint of waves in her locks.  Her make-up was flawless and highlighted her pretty dark eyes and fine lips while diminishing the fine lines of her age.  She slipped on her new ruby baubles that perfectly matched her ensemble while not being gaudy or taking any attention away from her.  Once her heels were on Anne looked into her full length mirror and could hardly recognize herself.  She resembled nothing of the timid, quiet and unassuming divorcée, but a cougar ready to pluck the first young man with balls enough to approach her.              

This wave of confidence followed Anne right up until she was standing at the entrance to Lux.  Everything about the place called to mind ever self-doubt she had about herself.  She couldn’t even bring herself to take off her coat for fear that she was showing far too much skin.  She couldn’t imagine any person who frequented such an establishment having any interest in her.  Anne was completely uncomfortable in this clubs surroundings and it showed.  None of Lilith reassurances or suggestions that she relax helped.  She simply didn’t go to places like this.  She was department manager of a call center, practical . . . responsible . . . she went to bed by nine o’clock for crying out loud! 

What she should be doing is sitting in bed either watching reruns or an old movie on the TCM channel.  An even better choice would be sitting in her pajamas reading the latest fanfiction on Archive of Their Own on her tablet.  One of her favorites was a luscious little gem titled _Ace in the Hole._   Never had the description of an all over body massage been more of a turn on, even if it was only relaxing for the main character.  The descriptions were spot-on and the witty banter between the characters made smile more than once.  There were other stories she enjoyed too and a few that were practically porn.  That was the fun of fanfiction and it was her guilty pleasure.  The stories ran from G ratings to whatever rating was past XXX.  Quite often they were as good as anything you could pick up in bookstore.  A quiet evening of reading the latest chapter postings or new stories was a far cry from her activities tonight and she just couldn’t feel comfortable.       

This place, Lux, just wasn’t her kind of place at all.  How could anyone hear themselves think through all the loud music?  Watching couples of every shape and kind talking, touching and at times doing significantly more, made her feel both awkward and slightly aroused.  Not that she would have admitted to it.  It had been a very long time since she had been intimate with anyone.  Trying not to think about the emptiness of her own life, she silently sipped the fruity concoction she had ordered.  She really wasn’t much a drinker and couldn’t even remember what the cocktail was called, but it did taste good.  Perhaps she was simply too old fashioned, or just old, but this hedonistic night club made her feel as though she were stepping into the second level of Hell and being swamped with temptation.  The only thing that was missing was the boorish Lucifer Morningstar.  She didn’t know why he wasn’t here in the middle of the debauchery.  How could the demon sitting next to her help if she didn’t know who the victim was? 

More infuriating was the various men that kept coming over and flirting with Lilith.  She politely brushed them off, but still.  Anne was here for a reason, not to watch every male in the place fawn all over this creature sitting next to her.  The truth was, she was a tad jealous of the attention.  No one he even tried to offer her a drink.  Wondering what it was about woman that attracted these men, she began to watch her and study her.  She noted the way this demoness carried herself.  She was supremely confident and her movements were always graceful and sensual.  Anne paid attention to the tone of Lilith’s voice, her gestures, and the looks she gave to her admirers.  She watched everything and deeply wished she could be that bold.            

“So where is this scuzzy piece of garbage, anyway?” Lilith asked, taking a drink of bourbon.  Anne looked over every face in the club, but she still couldn’t find the owner.

“He’s not here.” Anne answered, frustrated.

“Okay, well, tell me about him.  The more I know about the guy the better I can pinpoint his weakness.”

“Well, for starters he owns this place.” The human woman told her.  The demoness immediately spit out the drink in horror and dropped the glass.

“Please tell me you’re not trying to seduce and destroy Lucifer Morningstar!”  Her eyes looked daggers at the woman.  Anne couldn’t answer out of fear of the demon next to her.  All she could do was stutter and stammer.  Lilith locked eyes with her and for a moment peered into the human’s mind.  Images danced before her eyes.  Images of Jimmy Barnes screaming about the devil as well as a myriad of revenge fantasies all with Lucifer as the unwitting victim.    Releasing the woman from her mental grasp, the demoness stood and stared down at her coldly.  “We’re done here.”  Before the human woman could object she turned and walked away.

“You can’t just walk away from this.” Anne Cranston called out as caught up to the demoness outside and stopped her.

“Excuse me?” Lilith whirled around, glaring at the woman.

“I summoned you, therefore I command you.

“Oooo, I would tread very carefully if I were you, my dear.” Lili started walking towards Anne until she had her backed up against the side of a building.  “ _You_ don’t command me.  _No one_ commands me!  The only power you have is summon me and _ask_ for my help.  _I_ decide whether or not I want to do it, _not you_.” 

“But . . . Those other women . . . Cleopatra . . .”

“Her country was embroiled in a fight over the throne and she needed Caesar to take up her cause.  I assure you that for each one that I have agreed to help, I have turned down many others such as Queen Jezebel of Israel.  You?  You just want petty revenge.”

“It’s not fair.  He should pay” Anne argued.  

“No, life is not fair, but that is simply the way it is.”  Lili countered.  “You asked me for help then here it is: Let go of this little fantasy of yours.  The fact is, you’ve chosen the absolute worst possible victim for your game of enticement and revenge.  He _cannot_ be seduced.  Let this obsession go and move on with your life.” Lilith turned and walked away.  As far as she was concerned she was done with this woman.

“If you won’t help me then I’ll do it myself!  He has to pay for hurting Jimmy.  He should have let the law handle it instead of taking his own revenge!  I HATE HIM!”  Anne screamed, but the demoness never turned around, never looked back. 

Lilith had no idea where she was going.  She was stranded in LA without money or ID.  She couldn’t go back to that insane woman’s home.  She wasn’t about to approach Lucifer and ask him for anything, even if he did still owe her a favor.  She didn’t want to see him at all.  It seemed completely unfair to her that angels seemed to make money materialize from nothing and demons couldn’t.  Never had summoning seemed more problematic than it did in this day and age.  She really wanted a drink right now.  Better yet a bottle. 

Noticing a pawn shop she stepped inside and showed the proprietor the gold and jade pinky ring that Uriel had once given her.  The man behind the counter examined the bauble and was rather impressed though he was doing his best to hide it.  He promptly offered her a hundred dollars which the demoness happily accepted.  She wasn’t attached to the ring and really all it did was recall bitter memories.  With cash in her hand, Lilith continued down the street to a liquor store where she purchased a bottle of Angel’s Envy whiskey.   Taking off her heels she continued to stroll through the city looking up at the tall buildings wishing she was back in Hawaii.

She finally stopped at a closed coffee shop on Grand avenue that still had a couple of bistro tables sitting outside.  Sitting down in one of the chairs, she popped the cork on the whiskey and started to weigh her options.  It was at least two hundred dollars for a flight back to Kauai Hawaii, which she did not have.  She couldn’t get a hold of her son Velius since she had no phone.  Maze would only see it as an opportunity to try and crush her mother (she didn’t know where she was living right now anyway).  It was a massive temporary problem that she would need to deal with for the better part of a fortnight.  Thanks to that crazy Anne her time here on earth had been cut extremely short.  In about thirteen days a celestial emissary would show up to make sure she returned to Hell.  Two weeks was all the time she was granted whenever someone called upon her.  It was one of the more annoying parts of the curse leveled on her for disobeying God. 

It really was a bad situation Lilith found herself in.  She had no clothes, no money and nowhere to go.  She imagined she could probably show up at Ella’s apartment and the bubbly forensic scientist would undoubtedly take her in, but could she keep it a secret?  The answer to that was a resounding ‘no’.  She really did like the girl, how could you not?  She just had a way of making you feel as though you mattered regardless of who or what you were and it was refreshing. 

Lilith took another long drink from her bottle and sighed.  She really had only two options.  Ella’s, or swallow every last ounce of pride she ever had and talk to Lucifer.  She couldn’t quite stomach the latter.  She used to trust him implicitly, now she wondered if he would strip her of all she was and leave her human for simply looking at Chloe Decker wrong.  With that idea in mind, her only option was Ella.  She would just have to stay out of Lucifer’s way. 

Tonight, however, she was just going to stay right here.  If a cop questioned her, she was confident she could talk her way out of anything.  Lili leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the other seat before taking another long drink.  This was not the first time she looked up at the Los Angeles night sky and lamented not being able to see the stars through the smog and city lights.  Disappointed, she turned her attention to the detailed Spanish-styled façade of the Hilton Checkers hotel directly across the street from her.  The many storied building was old with carved stylized gargoyles and checker patterns decorating its lower three floors.  Healthy green ivy covered the two arched alcoves on either side of the entrance with its shiny brace awning.  Lilith could only imagine that people inside were resting comfortably. 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.” Lili mumbled to herself.  “Life’s not fair.”    Laying her head back, the demoness closed her eyes savoring the complex flavors of the whiskey she was drinking.             

“Lilith.”  Called out an all too familiar man’s voice.  “This has to be the quickest I have ever located you.”  The very sound of devil speaking stung in her ears and she immediately opened her eyes ready for a fight.  When she saw who it was standing before her, she could only blink for a moment.  This wasn’t Lucifer at all.

“Michael?”

“Ah, you remember me.” The angel smiled.  “You certainly look well as always.  Are you still trying to see how many of the host and humanity you can fornicate with?” Michael asked, pulling up a chair and smiling playfully.

“Maybe.  Are you still the eternal virgin scared to death that some poor girl might touch your naughty bits?” She answered with a smile just as broad as his.  That two brothers could look so much alike and yet be so incredibly different still amazed her after so many years.  

“Always a pleasure running into you.” He should hate, or at the least dislike the demoness, but he never could.  She was far too amusing for that.  Few people could keep him on his toes, but she did.  He would like to say he wasn’t tempted by her, but he was.  No hot-blooded male could spend more than five minutes with Lilith and not be a little aroused.  It was how the Presence designed her. 

“So how exactly did you manage to locate me?” she asked, taking another drink.  He pointed up towards the windows on the upper floors of the hotel across the street. 

“I noticed you from my window.  You’re not exactly a woman who blends in.” This statement was true enough.  Lilith subscribed to the idea that if you’ve got it, flaunt it and even on her worst days, she knew she had it.  Smiling at the compliment, she swallowed her whiskey.  She wasn’t drunk yet, but she was beginning to buzz slightly, much to Michael’s disappointment.  “Do you always spend your nights pretending to be a vagrant sitting in front of closed restaurants drinking alcohol?”

“Only on nights when I have been ripped from my home by a lunatic human and can’t go back.” She took another drink.  “I suppose you’re the poor unlucky bastard who gets to escort me back to Hell.”

“Well, I don’t know about unlucky, but I am here to ensure you pass through the portal.” He answered.    “I take it you’re not helping this ‘lunatic human’.”

“No I’m not.”  She responded.  “She wants revenge on Lucifer.  While I have no objection to someone putting him in his place for once, I’m afraid one cannot seduce the devil.  Even if he could be, I’m not sure anyone can get around the ‘Chloe Decker blinders’ he wears.”  She took another drink straight from the bottle.  There was clearly some tension regarding this subject and Michael was not interested in putting himself in the middle of it.  He might not be able to step into Hell, but he had heard many stories from his siblings regarding the fights between the Lord of Hell and the Queen of the Lilim.

“Obviously you not rooming with the ‘lunatic’ and I’m guessing you’re not lodging with my brother, so where exactly are you staying?”  At this question Lilith could only gesture at the tables and chairs around her at the moment.  She started to lift the bottle to her lips, only to have Michael gently move it away.  “Please don’t.  You won’t find anything in there that’s going to help you right now.”

“Sure it will.  It numbs pesky human emotions and for a little while reality isn’t quite so harsh.  At least that’s how it will be when I finish the bottle.  Damn supernatural metabolism.”

“Rather than attempting to drink yourself into oblivion, how about we get you a room someplace.”  He took the bottle from her hand and stuffed the cork back into it.

“With what?  It’ll take more than my incredible looks to get a room around here.”  She started to reach for the bottle, but he quickly moved it out of her reach.

“I’ll take care of getting you a hotel room.”

“Oh no.  I’m not going to owe favors to any angels.  My mother didn’t raise any stupid children.”

“You don’t have a mother.” He quickly pointed out.  Lilith flashed a wicked smile at him. 

“Well, my point is still the same.”

“Look, this is not a favor or deal, just a friend helping a friend.” He waited for her to accept, but she only looked at him skeptically.  “We both know in thirteen days I have to return you to Hell.  You should at least be comfortable in the meantime.”  Michael stood and motioned for her to come with him, but she still didn’t move right away.  “If nothing else, it allows me to keep an eye on you.”  He teased.  Lilith smirked and finally stood up, but she was still a bit hesitation.  She didn’t want to feel beholden to anyone, but at the moment what other choice did she have.  “Come on.”          

Slipping on her shoes she followed him into the hotel.  She rather liked Michael Demiurgos.  He always seemed to exhibit a calm gentleness that seemed oddly out of character for a warrior angel tasked with leading God’s armies.  One thing she had noticed was that he was always kind to her.  All the rest of Lucifer’s siblings saw her as beneath them and spoke to her in a condescending fashion.  This even included the few who had found themselves unable to resist her charms.  Her enticements never seemed to have any effect on Michael and it was because of this that he was given the task escorting her back to Hell after each summoning.  Perhaps this evening was not so bad after-all.  Lilith had a charming companion to talk to, a comfortable room and bed all to herself and the revenge obsessed Anne was completely out of mind.

For Anne it wasn’t over though.  She was furious.  Why couldn’t that arrogant playboy be seduced?  He was man . . . just a man.  God knows he’s had at least a million women walk through that revolving door of a penthouse.   This was ridiculous.  In her fury she caught hold of a cheap figurine sitting on her dressing table and threw again the wall.  It smashed into a million pieces next to her full length mirror.  For a moment she stared at her reflection.  She looked at herself in that slinky dress and ‘fuck-me’ hair-do.  She straightened her posture to her full height and adopted a confident pose and expression, like she had seen on the demoness.  She cocked her head coyly and copied Lilith’s come hither smile. 

“I am the great seductress, destroyer of men.” She mimicked the British accent she had heard spoken by the demoness.  “I steal the souls of my lovers and make them my eternal slaves,” Yes, she could play the vamp and catch the so-called devil’s eye.  She could tolerate his touch and the taste of his lips if it gave her an opportunity to strike that mother fucker down.  “Yes, Lucifer Morningstar, I have a body for sin and a heart that is very cold.”          


	6. Even the Devil has Bad Days

The next morning Lilith woke up to a knock on her door and a voice announcing ‘room service’.  She was confused.  She hadn’t called for anything.  She didn’t have money for room service.  She threw on her hotel robe and quickly went to the door certain there had to be a mistake. She barely got the door open before a pushy little man in a hotel uniform came in with a cart.  Lilith tried to explain that she hadn’t ordered anything, but he only sniffed at her and muttered that is was ordered with the compliments of a Mr. Demiurgos and what room number he was residing in.  He set the tray on her table then immediately left taking the cart with him.

Lilith sat down at the table rather dumbfounded.  Why would he buy her breakfast?  It wasn’t as if he owed her anything, quite the opposite.  They didn’t exactly call each other friends nor was there a long history between them.  They were angel and demon, nothing more.  She lifted the lid and found a plate of triple berry French toast.  Three thick pieces of French toast smothered in strawberries, raspberries and blueberries with just the perfect sprinkling of powdered sugar on top.  To help cut the sweetness of this decadent treat was black coffee.  Tucked just under the plate was an envelope. 

Carefully she pulled it free and opened it up.  A series of large bills slipped out of the folded stationary and onto the floor.  She was stunned.  Quickly she snatched them up then turned her attention to the letter and started reading.  _Lilith, I thought you could use a little breakfast.  I had it myself yesterday and I can assure you it was heavenly.  You mentioned last night that you had no money and I’m guessing this also leaves you without clothes, other then what you were wearing.  Please get yourself whatever you require.  No strings attached.  – Michael_

She was in shock.  Why was he being so nice to her?  Was he trying to assuage his guilt for having to put her back in Hell?  Lilith wanted to believe that there was not a hidden agenda in all this, but her world consisted of deal making, exchanging favors and using desire to get what you want.  The idea of giving without receiving something in return was odd and suspicious.  Carefully she wrapped the money back up into the letter and put it back in the envelope.  She wasn’t going to use it.  The last thing she wanted was to find herself owing favors to Michael Demiurgos.  Besides, she had a way of accessing some of her own money.  She just needed Lucifer to hurry up and go play detective with Chloe.   

Taking a forkful of the French toast she instantly had to agree with Michael’s assessment.  It was heavenly and that was not a word she liked to throw around.  When she was done, she slipped on the same pair of cut-off jean shorts from the night before and the short bolero cardigan.  She folded the envelope of money than put it into her pocket.  Picking up the ‘do not disturb’ sign, she slipped it on the handle of her room door then locked it tightly.  The last thing she wanted was for some maid to come barging in and see her transform into an owl.  She slipped her key card into her other pocket then opened the window to her room and took flight.

It didn’t take long to get to Lucifer’s penthouse by way of owl and Lilith was soon perched on the balcony railing watching to see if Lucifer was there.  Satisfied that he wasn’t, she went inside and directly into his bedroom.  Carefully she took down a painting of a mermaid with a clown face that was horribly garish and a waste of perfectly good canvas and paint.  She never could understand why Lucifer bought the thing.  Setting the artwork aside she turned her attention to the digital keypad lock.  On a whim she tried the combination of forty, twenty-one, and thirty-five.  Her pretty lips spread into a wicked grin as the safe clicked opened. 

“Why am I not surprised that you used Jayne Mansfield’s measurements?  Yes ‘Old Scratch’, you are classy as always.”  She rummaged through the devil’s personal items until she found what she was looking for.  In the back of the safe was a devil emoji key chain with the key to her lockbox at US private vaults.  She shoved it into her other pocket then closed the safe and locked it.  She was just about to replace the painting when she heard the elevator chime.  Instantly she ran to the balcony and dove over the railing turning back into an owl as she went.     

Her timing was perfect.  She barely managed to take flight before Lucifer stepped off the elevator.  His sharp eyes barely caught sight of the great horned owl as it flew away.  Immediately he went to the balcony, but she was too far away.  He picked up a feather that had fallen on to one of the patio chairs and looked at it.  He recognized the tan and dark brown stripes and had no doubt that it was Lilith.  What he wanted to know was why?  What was she looking for?

He went back inside and noticed the painting in front of his safe was slightly askew.  Removing the artwork he opened his safe and looked inside.  Nothing seemed amiss, then he realized what was absent.  She had come for her key.  Lilith could have just asked him for whatever she needed.  He would have given it to her without question.  He was beginning to think that for once Dr. Martin’s advice about talking it out, might actually be right.  Given the short window of opportunity he had before she had to go back to Hell, it needed to be sooner rather than later.

Lilith thought she had gotten away clean and wasted no time flying over to Us Private vaults and reclaiming her car keys and a spare debit card she stashed in there.  She wished she had thought of this last night, but even if she had, she couldn’t have done anything about it.  Lucifer was undoubtedly entertaining some person or other in his rooms and going there to ask for the key would have tense and awkward.  As it was, she didn’t know if she could keep a civil tongue in her head if she saw him, so it was better this way.

Retrieving her car from the storage unit it was parked in, she immediately set out on her own shopping spree.  All day she moved from one store to the next picking and choosing whatever pleased her, stopping only once for a fried chicken lunch at the Crack Shack then moving on.  She only had twelve days left on earth so she really didn’t need a lot, but as every woman knows, sometimes you just can’t resist a particularly cute necklace, or a pair of shorts that would look fabulous with a shirt you just bought.  She might have actually bought more than she needed, but if you can only visit for a few days, you should at least be stunning.  This is even truer when you notice a pair of white wedge sandals that are practically begging you to buy them.

“I am so wearing you before I have to go back to Hell.” Lilith commended to the box as she opened the trunk of her car and carefully set them with her other bags. She glanced at her new watch and smiled.  It was getting late, but oh what a wonderful day it had been.  She had managed to get everything she needed and successfully avoid Lucifer. 

“ _Aḻakāṉa_!” Rang out an all too familiar voice.  That particular moniker had once been a favored term of endearment.  Now it smarted in her ears.  Instantly she bristled and slammed her trunk closed bringing the speaker in to view.  Lucifer ‘bloody’ Morningstar!  No one could ever mistake him.  He stood there dressed in one of his all black three-piece suits, his hands in his pockets and waggish smile on his arrogant face.  “I see you’ve returned to LA.”

“Go away Lucifer, I mean it.  Your presence is not welcome.” She quickly got into the driver’s side intent on leaving, but he was just as quick getting into the passenger seat.

“Well, since your presence broke into my safe, I naturally assumed that we were at least a little friendly with each other.” He punctuated this statement by holding up the owl feather she had lost. 

“Shouldn’t you be following your saintly detective around solving a murder?” Lilith snapped, grabbing the feather from him. 

“I was, but time is fleeting and you and I have more than a few things to discuss so I mentioned wanting to leave a bit early to talk to you . . .”

“Lovely.” Lili returned sarcastically.

“. . . and the detective agreed.” He said this as though that made it better.  “I thought I was going to have to drive all over the city to find you, but here you are!”

“What exactly are we supposed to talk about?” She looked off towards the setting sun, not willing to look at the fallen angel.   

“Well, for starters, why did you leave?” The devil questioned.  “When I needed you most, the only thing I found was an empty building and my son handing me his mother’s necklace.”

“I told you I was going.”

“Yes, I suppose you did.” He acquiesced, remembering her words that fateful day in the street.  _When Ahriman has been dealt with and all this is over, do not seek me out.  You will have to live with your choice because I will not be there._

“What reason did I have to stay?” Lili countered.  “My life with Christian has been over for a long time.  Mazie doesn’t need or want me.  Velius is seeing the world on his own terms and you . . .” Here she stopped, choosing her words carefully.  “Well . . . we are each pulled to where we are meant to be and in the end I did what I had to do.  I moved on.” 

Lilith hoped that this would appease him and she could leave before the devil’s questions ripped the scab from her still raw wounds and things got ugly.  That prospect quickly faded as she noticed the perplexed look on his face.  Fortunately providence was kind, for just as he was opening his mouth to respond to her, his phone started ringing.  Not wanting to lose this opportunity, he intended to simply left swipe the caller until he saw that it was the detective.  With a quick apology he got out of the car for some privacy then answered the call.  He barely managed to say ‘detective’ and Lilith seized the opportunity and the break in traffic to drive off, much to the devil’s annoyance.  Was there ever a more exhausting woman?               

That frustration only got worse as he drove back to precinct.  Chloe had called because they had discovered another teenage girl who appeared to have information regarding the case they were working.  Everything about the teen looked as though she wanted to talk, but fear or guilt was keeping that from happening.  The detective wanted Lucifer to perform his desire schtick and draw out whatever the girl was hiding.  Unfortunately when he arrived, so had the girl’s father and he wasn’t about to let her speak with anyone.  He pulled her from the interrogation room before the devil could even make it down the stairs. 

“Sorry, we almost had her and then . . . well, anyway,” Chloe sighed as she fumbled with a couple of papers on her desk.  “So were you able to find Lilith?” She asked, trying to watch his expression without being noticed. 

“Yes, actually, but she got away.” 

“Did you at least talk about whatever it was you two needed to talk about?” She didn’t know why she was interested.  Knowing that he was devil meant that she also understood what Lili was.  Well, maybe she didn’t know exactly, but she knew enough to know she was a demon.  Given their past history of encounters, the detective was understandably afraid of her being around, but for Chloe it was far more complicated than that.  She worked with Lucifer, even knowing what he was, and had even managed to be friends.  So why was she still bothered by her partner’s interest in this other woman?  Why had she felt a slight pang of jealousy earlier in the day when he mentioned Lilith was back and there had been that happy sparkle in his eye?  She told herself that she had no romantic inclination towards him.  Lucifer was the devil and you can’t love the devil, right?

“No, we . . .” He stopped himself there.  It wasn’t Chloe’s fault.  If she needed him, then she needed him.  “No we didn’t . . . but we will.” He quickly put on his best smile, then wished her a pleasant evening before leaving for home. 

For Lucifer the day had been a bust, but there was hope for a better night.  Right now he wanted a drink and a pleasant distraction.  He did take a quick drive by _The Green Lady_ bar on that off chance she had hidden herself there, but of course she hadn’t.  Seeing no lights in the windows, the devil never even stopped the car.  He continued on to Lux where he tossed the keys to his car to the valet then went inside.  Surely the rest of his night would be better.   

He strolled into his club and within a few short minutes he already had a drink in hand and a couple of woman cozying up to him.  Things were finally starting to look up.  The music was loud as it played _Jaded_ by Aerosmith.  Couples of one sort or another were flirting or seeking out dark corners so they could get a little closer.  It was a typical night for Lux.  Lucifer was happily admiring the two curvaceous beauties caressing his arms and chest and never noticed that he was being watched from across the room. 

Anne had spent all day practicing her best seductress moves.  She got her red dress cleaned and had her hair done before summoning up enough courage to come back to this place.  This time she left her coat at home and had slipped her gun into her evening purse.  Now she sat at a small table eyeing him.  She really didn’t know how she was going to pull this off.  So long as there was a crowd or if he decided to take a night’s companion upstairs, she was stuck.  God, why did she ever think this would work?  She started to get up just in time to see one of the buxom beauties accidentally spill her drink on the sleeve of his jacket.  Lucifer wasn’t upset and assured the woman that no harm was done then excused himself and headed towards the elevator so he could put on a clean one.

Anne saw her opportunity then quietly followed after him.  A few times she looked over her shoulder and was satisfied that no one seemed to notice her.  She waited a few moments then pushed the button and waited for the elevator to descend.  She could feel the butterfly’s dancing around in her stomach and she wished she had something to calm them.  _It would all be over soon_ , she thought as she got in to the lift and the doors shut.  She could do this.  All she had to do was act like Lilith so he’d let his guard down then shoot him.  How hard could that be?  A little sexy talk, maybe a drink and that’s it.  It wasn’t as though she would ever sleep with him.  Anne’s heart was racing in her chest.  She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.  She just needed to exude confidence and sexuality.  Yes, she could do this.

The elevator door opened and she stepped into Lucifer’s penthouse.  The millionaire playboy’s den of iniquity.  She didn’t see Lucifer anywhere.  Maybe he had left by way of the stairs.  Perhaps he had gotten off on a different floor.  This building had a lot of floors after all, and he could have stopped at any one of them.  She was nervously rambling in her head and it wasn’t helping.  She must have been crazy to think that this would work.  She turned to go back to the elevator, a bit relieved that it was over, but as she reached out to press the button, devil stepped in from his dressing room sporting a clean jacket and adjusting his French cuffs.

“Helllloo.” He said, quite surprised to find a stranger in his home.  For a moment Anne froze.  This had to be the closest she had ever been in proximity to him.  It was now or never.  This was no time to act like a scared little rabbit.  What she needed to be was a cougar.  Taking a deep breath she turned back around and began to channel every femme fatale from every old movie she had ever seen.  “Can I help you?”  Lucifer asked.  Looking at her, he could guess why this strange woman had ventured into his penthouse, but since he had never seen her before, there was always the possibility he was wrong.

“I think you can.” Her words sounded confident, but she really hoped he couldn’t hear her heart pounding.

“And you are?”

“Anne.” She returned as she walked suggestively towards him.  “I’m also divorced, tired of men who want to control me, and hoping to be reminded that I’m still a woman.” 

“I see.” A sparkle of interest appearing in his dark eyes.  Seeing that she had his attention, Anne could only marvel at herself and think, _my God, is this actually working_?  “Is that what you truly desire?” he queried as he attempted to catch her eyes, but she turned her gaze away before he could.  His interest piqued, Lucifer walked over to his bar with Anne following then poured two drinks and handed her one.  “So why have you come to me?” He swallowed his drink in one gulp then turned and poured another. 

“I’ve heard stories.”  She took a sip of her drink and instantly regretted it.  She managed to catch herself before she made any gasping noises out-loud.  How does one little sip burn so much going down?  She set the glass on the bar along with her purse so she could fan her mouth quickly before he turned around.  “O-of course . . .” She began, catching her breath.  “Rumors are not often correct and what you see may not be pleasing to you.”

“Now, I haven’t said that.” Lucifer swallowed his drink then, clasped her hand in his and began to gently rub the palm followed by each well-manicured finger.  As much as she hated this man, she had to admit that there really was an aura about him.  For some reason she actually found herself a bit turned on.  Lucifer, of course, wasn’t buying into the persona that this strange woman was trying to put on.  He believed that she _was_ probably divorced and trying to find some excitement, sexual satisfaction, and perhaps even prove she was still desirable.  It was either that or her husband cheated on her and she was wanting revenge sex.  Either one would explain her underlying nervousness.  He could play along.  Softly he brushed his lips against her hand, as a smile played on his lips.  _She really should not be enjoying this_ , Anne silently reminded herself. Trying to focus and not be sucked in by this reprobate, she stepped away from him and walked over by the piano.  _She could do this_ , she told herself.  “Do you play?” The devil asked. 

“No.” She answered.  Lucifer watched her with great curiosity and interest.  He had met the proverbial ‘good girl trying to be bad’ before, but this one seemed more nervous than most.  Perhaps she was feeling guilty about cheating on her husband?  As interesting as he found her, he was not in the business making anyone do anything they weren’t comfortable with.  If she needed an out, he would give her one without any questions.  He walked up behind her and gently brushed the hair from her neck, then sat down the piano bench next to her. 

“We don’t have to do this.”  He assured her gently.  “If you’d prefer we could always just talk or go down stairs for a drink . . . it’s your decision.”  Lucifer may have been referring to idea of them sleeping together, but it applied just as easily to Anne’s own agenda.  For a moment he had her at the idea of talking, but when he suggested the club, she knew she would have to do something to keep him up here.  It had to be tonight, otherwise she might not ever have the courage to face him again or pull the trigger.

“No, no.  It’s fine.”  She responded.  She was sure that Lilith wouldn’t be so hesitant, so neither could she.  “I want to do this.” Still trying to channel the demoness, she reached out and traced the line of his jaw then took hold of his lapel and guided him back to his feet.  She slid her hands inside his jacket, feeling his body beneath the fabric of his shirt then in a moment of boldness she brought his lips to hers.  Wow!  No one had ever kissed her like that, not even her ex-husband.  For a moment she couldn’t think as his kisses moved down her neck and his hands caressed her body and moved her skirt upward.  _Now_ , she told herself.  _He would never see it coming right now.  Wait, where was her purse with her gun?_   She glanced over to the bar and saw it lying next to her glass.  The plan was not working.

In her head she knew she should just push him away, then grab her gun and put an end to this boorish club owner, but her body was screaming just as loud for more of him.  What was wrong with her?  Every touch from this man . . . every kiss was making her hotter and wetter.  She just couldn’t bring herself to stop.  As repulsed as she was with the man himself, he oozed sex appeal and desire seemed to emanate from him.  Dear God, it had been so long since anyone had touched her like this.  He threw off his jacket and shoes then began leading her to his bed.  She was no longer sure if she had seduced him or if it was the other way around, but there she was slipping off her dress and laying down on his black sheets.  She couldn’t hide her nerves any longer as he removed his trousers then slid her panties off.

“I-it’s been a really long time for me.” She managed to say as he brought his delicious body down on hers. 

Anne’s plans may have flown out the window, but Lilith’s had not.  Not that she had plans because she didn’t.  Instead she was sitting at the hotel bar swallowing shots like water.  She was still brooding over her short conversation with Lucifer and wondering if she would make it back to Hell before having to go through it again.  Things were so much easier during those few short years with Christian before the Preacher-man, before being forced to run to Lucifer for help.  She smiled as she remembered playful flirtatious arguments while cooking.  Holding hands when they walked together.  Drinking another shot she couldn’t help wondering hold long she was going to hurt over his loss. 

“So what are we drinking to tonight?” Michael asked sitting down next to her at the bar.  The bartender set another drink in front of the demoness which she greedily took

“To the best of men . . .” She swallowed the bourbon before finishing her statement.  “And the worst.”

“I probably don’t want to know where I fell in all that.”

“With the best of course.”  She assured him with a smile.  She motioned for bartender to give her another drink while the angel next to her ordered a glass of water with lemon. 

“I wasn’t sure since I found this,” He held up the envelope of cash for her to see.  “Sealed and shoved under my door this evening.”

“Look, I appreciate your help, I really do.  The room, the breakfast, it was all more than I could have hoped for . . .”

“But . . .”

“I don’t want to owe anything to anyone.”

“You don’t owe me anything, I was glad to do it.” He argued and seemed genuinely disappointed.  That didn’t make sense to Lilith at all.  There was always strings attached.  Maybe not today, but eventually the bill would come due and she didn’t want it to be any higher than it already was.  “Will you at least allow me to join you, or do you have a fraternization rule when it comes to demons and angels?”

“No.” She answered, realizing that she probably deserved that bit of sarcasm.  “I have no such rules on socializing.”  She drank her shot then looked at Michael.  He looked good in his jeans and V-neck black t-shirt.  The only thing she wasn’t crazy about was his glasses.  “However you do have to take those off.”

“What, you don’t like my glasses?  You don’t think they give me a Clark Kent vibe?” He smirked playfully.         

 “No.” She returned.  “We both know your eyes have sharper vision than an eagle and I despise lies of any kind.”  He took them off and set them on the bar.  She looked at him again and smiled pleased with face before her.  “It should be a sin to hide eyes as beautiful as yours behind a pair of glasses, especially if you don’t need them.”

“You think my eyes are beautiful?” Michael asked, a bit taken back.

“Yes.” Lilith answered motioning for a shot.

“Then, I won’t wear then again.” He promised.  He watched the way she quickly drank her bourbon and furrowed his brow.  Just since he had been sitting here she had drank at least three and he wished she wouldn’t.  “Too much of the feels tonight?”

“You could say that.” Seeing the look of concern on the angels face, she became annoyed.  The last thing she wanted was pity or judgement.  “Look, you wouldn’t understand.  You’ve only been on earth what, two, three days?  I’ve been on this earth now for several years and getting quite a crash course in human emotions.  I assure you none of it has been pleasant.  I’m not the only one either.  Your brother, Lucifer has been through the wringer and makes regular visits to his therapist to understand and deal with them.  Don’t get me started on Mazikeen.  I simply drink mine away.  It’s easy and doesn’t hurt anyone.  After you’ve been here a few years, Saint Michael, let’s see what vices you adopt to deal with your feelings.”

“Emotions aren’t really new to me or any of the host in the silver city.” He explained. Lilith stared at him, confused as to how that could be.  “Think about it.  Did you ever see Amenadiel struggle with his emotions?”  The more she thought the more she realized that the first born angel never did seem to have issues with it.  Oh he struggled with why he had fallen and what his purpose was, but not his feelings.  “The three of you lived in Hell, where in truth, emotions are a liability.  You can’t very well torture a soul that you feel sympathy for . . . or worse empathy.  For an angel who had never stepped foot into Hell, he was right.  “None of you ever once looked beyond yourselves in all the centuries you’ve lived.  It took each of you coming to earth and encountering that one special person capable of moving you out of your selfishness.” Seeing her pained expression he quickly softened his statement.  “I’m not saying this to hurt you or drive home some moral lesson, it just is what it is.  Allow the growth.  Embrace it.” 

“That’s easier said than done.” Lilith countered.

“Well the best things don’t happen overnight.  Personally I would rather concentrate on right now.  How about we get something to eat?” He offered, changing the subject.  “We’ll have nothing but light-hearted conversation the rest of the evening . . . promise.”

“Now that sounds good.”  Lilith accepted and followed Michael into the hotel restaurant.  “I don’t know why I was wasting my time drinking my heart out anyway.  Lucifer is probably off partying at Lux with some gorgeous bimbo and laughing it up.”

“Probably.”  Michael laughed.

Lucifer wasn’t exactly partying the way Lilith might have thought.  He rose from his bed and pulled on his black satin boxers, momentarily spent from his exertions and wanting a drink.  Anne got up too, but not for any alcohol or to purr against her seemingly younger lover.  No, she rose and started to put her dress on while mumbling angrily and incoherently to herself for giving in to her baser needs.  How could she have let this happen?  It was a simple plan so could she have lost control of herself?  Well, she was in control now.  For the devil’s part, he still couldn’t quite figure this woman out.  She came up here on her own accord and willing had sex with him to her complete and multiple satisfaction.  Now she was acting as though it was judgement day and everything was wrong.  He didn’t say anything while she collected her things. What could he say?  She pulled on her shoes then went over and grabbed her purse from the bar and started towards the elevator.  She was so ashamed that she had slept with this man.  She just kept hearing her brother’s voice in her head screaming ‘he’s the devil’ and it made her feel worse.  Then again, maybe it wasn’t too late to fix this.  Carefully she reached into her purse and pulled out her handgun.  She pressed the button for the elevator then turned and looked at Lucifer. 

“Are you alright?” The devil asked, noticing a strange look in her eyes.

“Lilith told me that you couldn’t be seduced.  She refused to help me because she didn’t think I could entice you.”

“Well, I would hardly say I was seduced.” He corrected, then realized the significance of what she had said.  “Wait, you’re the one who summoned Lili?”  Anne nodded.  Lucifer couldn’t hold back his riotous laughter.  It was just too funny.  _He_ was actually the cause of Lilith being brought back to LA.  This woman had called upon the demoness because of _him_.

“SHUT UP!” Anne shouted, unable to take the laughter.  “You hurt my brother Jimmy. It’s your fault he’s insane.”

“What?  Jimmy?” The devil asked, bringing his laughter under control, but still clearly amused.  The elevator doors opened and she brought her gun out from behind her purse.

“Burn in Hell.” She hissed before closing her eyes and opening fire.  She pictured it just like she had a thousand times before at the shooting range.  She never flinched as she emptied the weapon into the fallen angel.  Once the last bullet was fired she didn’t stop to look at what she had done, but ran into the elevator both scared and elated that it was over.        


	7. Bitter Words and Gentle Guidance

Of course Anne’s bullets had no effect on the devil, other than to piss him off.  For Lucifer, bullets were little more than a nuisance unless the detective was round.  Far more aggravating was the fact that someone had stepped into _his_ home and tried to kill him.  For that he wanted some answers.  Who exactly was this ‘Anne’ and what could he have done to make her angry enough to summon Lilith and shoot him.  The demoness could no doubt shed some light on this, but he still didn’t know where she was.  He had run on to her by chance before and had no information as to where she was staying.  Fortunately for Lucifer, he knew someone who might know.  In order for Michael to return her to the underworld, he would have to locate her and there was always a chance he already had.  In a matter of minutes, the devil was dressed and in his car driving to Hilton Checkers Hotel.  When he got to Michael’s room he didn’t bother to knock and instead let himself in.  He knew his twin well enough to know there was no chance he would catch him ‘entertaining’ for the night.  Walking straight up to his brother’s bed, the devil ripped off the covers, exposing his twin’s naked bum and instantly waking him up.

“What the . . . are you insane?” Michael asked grabbing for his blankets.

“I need to talk to Lilith.  I don’t suppose you’ve found her yet?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because I want answers.  Now where is she brother?” Lucifer demanded.  The angel relayed her room number as he pulled on a pair of jeans.  Seeing the devil make an immediate about-face and start for the door, he instantly regretted giving that information.  Certain that trouble was brewing, he quickly followed his twin after grabbing his key card and locking the door behind him.  Arriving at Lili’s door, Lucifer was about to let himself in again, but Michael stopped him.

“You know you could actually knock instead of barging in on her.  She is a lady.”

“Lilith?  I assure you I’ve walked in on her at least a hundred times before.” The devil pointed out.

“Would you just . . .”

“Fine.”  The fallen angel knocked on the door then waited only a few seconds before pounding on it again.  He was getting ready to knock for a third time when Lili opened the door dressed in her hotel robe and looking less than pleased at being woke up.

“Lucifer . . .” She started, but the devil immediately pushed past her in the room.  Seeing Michael, she knew immediately how he had found her.  “You told him where I was?”

“I was not aware it was a secret.” The angel explained.   He was right, she had never once mentioned that she didn’t want to be found.  She nodded with a sigh then gestured Michael into the room.

“What do you want, Lucifer?” Lilith demanded.

“Don’t you have anything to drink in this place?” The devil asked opening drawers and cupboards.

“No, I don’t, now why are you here?”

“I want to know about a certain human by the name of Anne.” The fallen angel eyed, the demoness waiting for an answer, but she didn’t give one.  Despite his friendly demeanor, she recognized the dark, sharp look in his eye.  He was a cat ready to pounce on whatever she said.  “Don’t try to deny it because she mentioned she summoned you right before she tried to shoot me.”

“Shoot you?  I can’t believe . . .” Lili started, before the devil cut her off.

“Well she did.  Now, just to be clear, you knew this crazy woman was out there hunting me and never thought it was important enough to tell me?” Lucifer asked, trying to control his temper.

“When I was around her she acted like a stereotypical spinster aunt afraid to show even an inch of skin.  How was I supposed to know she’s suddenly sprout a set of balls?  She wanted me to help her, but I refused.  I wasn’t about to assist her in anything as foolhardy as killing the devil.”

“No?” At Lucifer’s snide comment, Lilith narrowed her eyes.

“NO.  As for Anne, the only thing I know is that she wants revenge over her brother Jimmy.”

“Jimmy?”

“I don’t know who he is, just some lunatic in an asylum.” She explained. 

“And you have no part in this whatsoever?” The fallen angel asked.  

“If I did, do you think I would have advised her to use a gun without your little detective being right there?”  She snapped back.  “I am guilty of many things, but one thing I am not is a liar, nor do I betray my friends and allies.” Lilith declared before adding a malicious “Unlike some other people I know.”  Lucifer’s eyes instantly flashed red at the accusation. 

“Exactly what are you implying?” Lucifer’s jaw set and his dark eyes glinted like daggers ready to strike.

“I implied nothing.  In fact, I was actually quite clear.” At her insolent statement, Lucifer growled and his eyes flashed red.  He started to take a step toward her, only to be stopped by his brother. 

“ _I have never betrayed anyone . . . never_!”

“You swore to me Lucifer!  You pledged your word that you would never utter the sacred name of your Father in my presence and take my power.  _You gave me your word_!” 

“I was not going to just stand there and wait for you to harm the detective simply because you can’t control that demon temper of yours.”

This time it was Lilith who started towards the devil, her pretty hands twisted into claws.  Realizing just how volatile the situation was, Michael jumped in between the two pissed immortals determined to keep things civil, starting with the volume of their voices.  The last thing any of them needed was hotel security joining in the fray.  Lucifer and Lili did move away from each other, but not before the demoness managed to hiss ‘ _Timirpiṭitta pirak_ [ _arrogant prick_ ]’ in the ancient tongue.  In response the angel looked at Lilith, clearly disappointed in her caustic tongue.       

“Oh no, no, no, don’t you look at me that way.” She snapped at Michael.  “You don’t know the whole story.  Out of respect and affection I have tolerated his precious detective’s derisive tongue and unfounded accusations.  Many times I could have shown her the truth about us, but I didn’t because I understood his fears and deferred to his wishes.  How was I repaid?  The great Lord of Hell stood and said nothing while she blamed me for all of Lucifer’ problems and ‘delusions’.  So, do you know what I did?  I made it clear that I was not the one she wanted to trifle with and never touched a hair on her perfect head.”

“I believe you left out the part where you had your hand on your blade.” Lucifer tried to interject.  Lilith continued without ever acknowledging the interruption.

“Do you know what your darling brother did then?  He tells me that if I hurt her in any way that he will say the word and strip me of my power and leave me human.”  

“What did you expect?” The devil argued.  “You two are far from equal opponents.  As it was, she was hardly in her right state of mind, what with her daughter being in the hands of a madman.  She was scared and hurting . . .”

“So was I you bastard.”  She snapped, cutting him off.  “That madman was my son . . . my baby.  I had to kill _my_ child to save hers and ultimately you and your detective, so do not speak to me of a mother’s pain. If you would have taken off your ‘Chloe blinders’ for one precious minute and listened to me, things might have been different.”  The two eyed each other from across the room for several minutes.  Lucifer was no longer angry, but chastened.  He remembered every detail from that day, including his own missteps, but this was the first time he had ever given a thought to just how deep a Hell it must have been for Lilith.  For that, he truly felt shamed. “I don’t trust you Lucifer . . . I _can’t_ trust you.  I am not going to live my life wondering if using my fork wrong will offend Chloe and cost me all I am.  I can’t live like that.  I _won’t_ live like that.”

“I’d never hurt you, _Aḻakāṉa_.”

“You already have.”  She answered.  “I just hope that our son doesn’t accidentally offend her.  I couldn’t handle losing him.”  This was a low blow and Lilith knew it, but she wanted Lucifer to hurt just as deeply as she did.  “Please go.”  

The devil quietly turned and walked to the door, only to be stopped momentarily by Michael who whispered a polite, ‘I’ll talk to her’.  Lucifer nodded then closed the door behind him.  When the angel turned around Lili was throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and snatching up her car keys.  She was still fuming inside and just wanted to get out.  She needed fresh air to clear her mind and bourbon to dull the feels.       

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Michael chided as he followed Lilith out the door.  “He has a hard enough time having any sort of relationship with Velius without you doing your level best to undermine it.  That’s a trick _my_ Mum pulled far too many times.” Lilith didn’t respond.  She liked to think she was a superior mother to the Goddess, but now she was starting to wonder.    “It would have been far kinder if you would have taken your demon dagger and simply stabbed him in the back.”  

“Perhaps.”   She snapped as she got in her car and slammed the door, intent on driving away from all of this.  Before she could though, Michael jumped into the passenger side and buckled up.  Good thing too as he barely heard it click before she took off like a bat out of Hell.

“It was a cruel thing to do and completely beneath you.”  He continued. 

“Maybe.” The demoness returned before inadvertently crossing over the center line.

“Would you like to watch where you’re going?” Michael asked nervously.  The two of them might be immortal, but the other drivers weren’t.  “Where exactly are we going?”

“I don’t know where you’re going, but I’m headed to the nearest place with alcohol.”

“Please don’t.”

“Please don’t what?” she asked.  She wasn’t paying any attention to her speed and as he watched the needle get higher the angel got more uncomfortable. 

“Please don’t drink.” He answered.  “Would you also mind slowing down?”  Seeing the nervous look on his face she pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. 

“I know you said to embrace my emotions, but I can’t.  I can’t take this kind of pain, Michael.” She explained.  “I can’t.”

“You want it to go away, then you’re going to have to suck it up and work through it.   Sorry, there are no easy answers and no magical switch that turns off emotions, not for Mazikeen, Lucifer . . . or you.”      

“You think I should talk to Lucifer and make amends.  Tell him that I was wrong and of course I trust him and beg the Lord of Hell to forgive me.”

“I didn’t . . .” Michael started, but Lilith didn’t let him finish before continuing her own thoughts.

 “It’s okay, I’m a demon so I’m used to being the one at fault.” 

“I never said you were wrong.” He corrected.

“I disrespected him . . . I called him a liar and I’m the one who bought our son into it.” She sighed.  “Just once I wish someone would tell me that I’m justified . . . that maybe _I_ was the one who was wronged.”

“I haven’t said you were wrong or right.”

“No you haven’t, but you celestials always stand together against us demons.” She sniffed.

“You realize there has never actually been a war between demons and angels.  Not yet anyway.  As to your accusation that we always band together, let me remind you that a third of my siblings are currently residing in Hell where they were sent along with my twin.” He leaned back against the headrest and rested his hands in his lap.  “Your temper will be your undoing you know.”  She looked at him in surprise.  “Don’t pretend you don’t have a temper we both know you do.  Your Mazikeen got it from somewhere.” She was about to object but he didn’t give her the chance.  “Talk to Lucifer.  Preferably in a restaurant or someplace public so you won’t come to blows.”

“You think we would come to blows?”

“Definitely throw things at each other.” He commented.  Lili couldn’t help but smile in amusement at this.  He was probably right about them throwing punches.  He was also right about the other too, although she hated to admit it.  She had gone too far.  She never should have brought Velius into any of this.  Lucifer had been nothing but good their Nephilim son, acknowledging him as his own, giving him his name and even saving his life.  Silently the demoness stared off towards the street and its traffic in contemplation.   

“The relationship between Lucifer and I has always been a swinging pendulum.  One minute we couldn’t be closer and the next he wounds me and I retaliate by wounding him even deeper . . . or vice versa.  It’s been worse here on earth.  I used to think that if you loved someone, then you couldn’t just stop.  That it was something that happened gradually over time and many wounds, but I was wrong.  When he broke his promise to me, I realized he would crush all those who ever stood with him for the hope of one of Chloe Decker’s smiles.  That was all it took and I could not love him anymore.” 

Michael Demiurgos didn’t believe for a moment his brother was so enthralled by the human detective that he would go as far as that, but he could see why Lilith might feel that way.  Like it or not, the devil and demoness were inextricably linked through their child, even if he was grown.  For his sake they needed to be civil.  Michael knew all too well what it was like being in a fractured family that couldn’t get along for five minutes in the same universe.  It had damaged Lucifer to the point of rebellion and led to his fall as well as a third of his siblings.  He did not wish that for his nephew.    

“Promise me that whatever happens between you and my brother, you will not let it affect Velius.  Make every effort to get along or he will leave you both and never come back.”  Lilith nodded in agreement.  “Now, instead of a drink, how about we do something else.  Something fun.  Of course there is not much open at this hour.”

“Why are you always so nice to me?”

“Because . . .” He hesitated a moment, unable to answer the way he wanted.  “Because I’m just a nice guy.”

“Well, you are definitely something, I’ll agree with that.” She teased.  He was a nice guy, probably one of finest she had ever met.    

Lili restarted her car and drove out to the beach then parked and the two got out.  Michael found a quiet spot and sat down in the sand and began to admire the view.  The waves seemed to be trying to fight each other to see who could make it the farthest on land before being dragged back out to sea.  The air had a hint of salt and blew Lili’s hair away from her face.  The demoness stepped into the edge of the water allowing it to wet her feet and dampen the bottom of her pant legs.  On a whim she threw off her top and bra then did likewise with her jeans and panties then slowly moved into the warm water.  Enjoying the feel of the ocean crashing against her bare skin like the breath of mother earth, she never noticed the angel watching her.

The sight of her naked flesh was both a pleasure and pain for Michael.  He ached to pull her close and just hold her.  He wanted to love her and be loved by her.   He craved the sight of her and wished with all his heart that she would look at him with eyes that said he had won her.    Lilith had no idea how he felt and he wasn’t about to tell her.  It wasn’t a lack of courage, but he had to be certain that she had some feeling for him and right now he didn’t.  She was used to men wanting her so they could sate their amorous desires or satisfy her own.  Someone loving her both body _and_ soul was unfamiliar to the demoness for the most part and the one brief glimpse she had had ended in tragedy. 

In some ways the Queen of the Lilim was like a savage and untamed animal and the last thing Michael wanted to do was break that wild heart of hers.  He had seen people try, but no matter how much they tried to extinguish her fiery spirit it only seemed to make the flames leap higher.  No, Lilith was not a woman to be conquered.  The angel watched her soft silhouette splashing in the water while he traced her name in the sand then quickly ran his hand through it so it wouldn’t be seen.  He closed his eyes and imagined her coming out of the water and approaching him.  He could almost see her seating herself on his lap and pulling his arms around her.  Holding her and feeling her against him was his favorite fantasy and as he envisioned it, his hand clutched the sand squeezing it unaware of his own divine power flowing through his palm and fingers.

“Are you falling asleep on me, _Tuṟavi_?” Lilith’s voice suddenly broke him from his revelry, startling him.  He opened his eyes to see her standing a few feet away, dressing.

“ _Tuṟavi_?  I’m really not a saint, you know.” He commented, referring to the meaning of that word.  “And I wasn’t sleeping, just enjoying the breeze and thinking.”

“About what?” She asked curious.  Michael Demiurgos was something she really didn’t understand.  He never drank alcohol, never succumbed to sins of the flesh, didn’t cuss . . . she couldn’t even remember ever hearing him raise his voice before.  “Contemplating the evils of seeing a woman’s ankle?” She playfully lifted her pant leg slight and showed him hers. 

“I know of nothing inherently evil in that.” He responded, silently admiring the pretty appendage.  “What would you say if I told you it was something less than pure?” He queried as he stood up.  He was teasing, but not entirely.  He was curious to see her reaction.

“You?” The demoness raised her eyebrow intrigued at the idea.  “No, no you wouldn’t do that.  You’re the good one, remember?”           

As she started towards the car, Michael could only sigh and wonder what it took to make her really see him.  Realizing that he was still clutching sand in his right hand, he open his fingers and looked to find pearls of every natural color.  The large smooth orbs were perfect and any jeweler who examined them would be more than a little pleased with their luster, shape and nacre.  It seemed in the midst of his dreaming he had accidentally stirred the demiurge residing inside him.  He needed to be more careful.  Wielding those powers deliberately when he could control them was one thing, _this_ was another.  The pearls might small and inconsequential, but losing too much control could cause major problems, such as a giant redwood appearing on the beach. He slipped the pretty orbs into his pocket then then whispered the word ‘ _Tuṟavi’_ and smiled.  He would have been offended by anyone else calling him that, but from her pretty lips, he liked it. 

He got in the car and together they drove off back towards the hotel.  Almost everything was closed around them except a few convenience stores and a handful of diners.  They weren’t the only ones awake though.  Anne was sitting at her computer listening intently to police scanners waiting to hear that Lucifer’s body had been found.  She heard about other killings, robberies, overdoses, but nothing on that infernal club owner.  Maybe no one had found him yet.  Maybe the detective would come looking for him after he fails to show up for his consulting job.  That had to be it.  What else could it be? 


	8. A Night at Lux

The sun was coming up when Anne finally fell asleep, but only for a couple of hours.  She went to work and followed her normal routine, but her mind never stopped wondering what had happened.  In the breakroom she searched the local paper that had been left on the tables for even a snippet regarding death of Lucifer Morningstar, but there was nothing.  _She couldn’t have missed him_ , she told herself.  She was an excellent shot, and at the very least he should have been injured.  Seated at her work desk, she was supposed to me monitoring calls, but instead she was scoping out local news websites hoping to see that the playboy club owner had at least been shot.  In the end she found nothing.  It didn’t make sense. 

After work she stopped at a corner store to pick up some milk, all the while asking herself what could have gone wrong.  True, she had closed her eyes, but the barrel had been pointed right at him.  She was setting the milk on the floor boards of the passenger side of her car when she noticed someone leaving a jewelry store a couple of doors down.  For a moment she didn’t believe what she was seeing.  It was impossible.  It was Lucifer Morningstar and yet it wasn’t him.  It was his face, body build, everything, but his clothes were everyday street togs and he had a beard.  The devil thing had to be a persona that he liked to play dress up for.  What other explanation could there be?

Shutting her car door and locking it she started to follow him, curious to know where he was going.  That Lucifer might have a twin brother never once figured into her thought process.  _It was_ _him_ , she was sure of it and that was all that mattered.  She followed him for several blocks before seeing him turn down an alley next to a Latino market.  She waited a moment then peeked around the corner to find the alley empty.  The alley was a dead end so how could he be gone?  She walked all the way down to the end of the side road hoping to discover a doorway or opening she had missed.  All she found was a brick wall blocking the path to the street beyond.  Frustrated she turned around to walk back to her car only to jump as she saw a man leaning on the market wall holding cup watching her.

“Can I help you lady?           

“Uh, n-no.  I thought I saw someone I knew come down this way.” She answered.  “My mistake.”  She started to leave the alleyway, but as she passed him a strange aroma met her nose.  It was wafting from the cup.  She glanced at the beverage, but it appeared to be nothing more than tea.  She inhaled again thinking that she had never smelled one like that before.

“W-what kind of tea is that?”  She asked, unsure if she really wanted to know.  The man flashed a bemused smile at her. 

“This, ‘tea’ is Ayahuasca.  It’s a very ‘special’ blend.”

“Special?” She asked. 

“Expands your mind.” He answered.  Anne was terribly curious to know more, but it was getting late and she wasn’t sure she wanted to stand in an alley with a total stranger to find out.  She gave a quick polite ‘thanks’ then hurried back to her car.  

Of course the man she had followed to that market was not Lucifer Morningstar.  The devil had done his level best to assist Chloe with their current case while simultaneously complaining about demon queens and their short tempers.  The detective was never in the mood to hear Lucifer rattle about Lilith, but she had long since grown used to the drama of his life being a workplace topic between them.  At least knowing he was actually the devil made it easier to understand, even if she could offer no advice.  Even if she was inclined to help sort out the problems of demons and devils, she had no idea what had caused the falling-out.  Lucifer might relay his vexations regarding his current relationship with Lili, but not the cause.  Chloe was in the center of it and he was not about to involve her. 

Lucifer also wasn’t going to tell her about Lili’s insinuation that he might harm his son either.  He had seen the awkward and slightly disappointed look in Chloe’s eyes the day she learned that he had one.  He was very conscious of how it felt to have someone’s past or present relationships flaunted in front of you, even if it was only your own misperception.  He simply wasn’t going to do that to her.  Not that he wasn’t proud of Velius, he was.  The devil’s offspring possessed a quick, clever, and lively mind, not unlike his parents.  He also had a sharp witty tongue that was once again equally inherited.  Lucifer’s only regret was that the two weren’t as close as he might have wished, but he still loved him all the same.

After a day at the precinct Lucifer returned to Lux.  Venting his frustrations to the detective had helped, but not solved anything.  He really wasn’t sure it could be solved.  He had no idea how to repair the damaged trust between himself and Lilith.  Perhaps he _had_ broken his word, but he still felt it was with good reason.  The look in her eyes the night before still bothered him though.  He had no doubt in his mind that she truly didn’t trust him or feel safe in his presence.  That hurt deeply.  Getting ready to open the doors t Lux, Lucifer stopped at the bar for a quick drink.  Before he could put the glass to his lips, he suddenly her the sound of heels walking down the stairs.  He turned and to his surprise found Lilith standing a few feet away and Michael watching from the entrance.     

“It has been brought to my attention that I was out of line last night by bringing Velius into our ‘disagreement’.  I shouldn’t have and for that I am sorry.”

“Ala . . .” He started, but she quickly cut him off.

“I haven’t forgiven you Lucifer, nor do I trust you, but we do share a son and for his sake we should at least be civil with each other.”

“Fair enough.” He answered.  This wasn’t what he was hoping for, but it was a start.

“I need a drink.” Lilith went straight to the bar and ordered a drink then requested he leave the bottle.  Leaving her to her Woodford Reserve, Lucifer walked over to his brother as Michael descended the stairs of the club.

“This didn’t seem like your sort of place brother.  I thought you were more of a sit home and watch television sort of person.”  The devil commented.  Michael was used to his sibling’s jabs.  They all seemed to believe that he was this proper, prudish, monk who never did anything more daring than eating white bread.  Much of this reputation came from the fact that he lived under the thumb of the Presence and rarely was able to spread his wings. 

“Well, perhaps I’m curious to see how the other half lives.” The angel answered, taking his twin’s verbal punch in stride. 

The DJ started the music and Lucifer opened the doors for the night.  It didn’t take long for the place to fill up and the devil moved through the crowd like the consummate host he was.  Occasionally He glanced over at Lilith, but she never looked at him.  She drank and exchanged a few words with Michael, but to the devil she was ice.  Normally the angel seated on the stool next to her would have asked her to refrain from drinking, but decided it was best to let it go since she had been willing to come to Lux and apologize to Lucifer.  Seeing the pair smiling and chatting, Lucifer couldn’t help wondering what was being said.  As far as he could tell they had nothing in common so how could they be so chummy? 

He was about to go over and interrupt the cozy scene, but his attention was quickly diverted as he noticed Linda, Ella and Chloe walking down the stairs.  The tribe of ladies had gotten together for one of their girls nights and chose Lux to be the lucky place.  It was an easy decision really Lucifer always took care of his friends which made a night of girlie gossip and drooling over the men far more affordable.  For the devil the sight of the ladies offered a perfect disruption for the angel and demon at the bar.  With a bright smile and cheerful ‘ladies’ he ushered the group to the bar eagerly calling for drinks for each of them.

“Lili!” Ella called out as she noticed the demoness.  Lilith turned around to find herself being hugged by the ever exuberant forensic scientist.  Lili was not a hugger and her wide eyes and her discomfort were obvious to everyone except Ella.  Lucifer couldn’t help wearing an amused grin and even Michael turned around and gave a quick laugh at the sight. 

“I never thought I’d see that.” The angel commented.  Ella looked up and her mouth dropped open.  Linda turned to see what had her friend’s attention and found herself equally stunned.  Both of them kept looking back and forth between the devil and Michael. 

“Oh my God, you have a twin!”  Ella exclaimed as though this was the best news she had heard all week.  

“A twin?” Linda echoed.  Not once in all their sessions had he ever mentioned he was a twin.

“Yes yes, I have a twin.” Lucifer couldn’t imagine why this was such a big deal.  He had more siblings then he could count so why get so excited.

“Michael Demiurgos.” The angel introduced himself and was about to extend his hand when Ella threw her arms around him.  Linda softly whispered his name, taking in the significance of who he was.  Chloe was less concerned with the angel then she was at seeing Lilith.  After their last encounter the detective was decidedly apprehensive.  In that moment when she saw Lucifer’s devil face had been a large dose of reality and many of the things she had previously refused to believe were suddenly _very_ real.  Not just the actions and words of Lucifer, but quite a few things that Lilith had tried to tell her.  It was humbling and much of Chloe’s animosity towards her had dwindled.  The one thing she couldn’t get rid of was that annoying and gnawing twinge of jealousy that she felt when Lucifer’s attentions were on the demoness.  

“Well, just like I told Amenadiel, any bro of Lucifers is a bro of mine.” Ella smiled at Michael then noticed all he had was a glass of water.  “Is that all they’ve given you?   Dude we need to get you a real drink.”

“I’m good, actually.” Michael answered politely.

“Yes, my brother here doesn’t drink.  He’s the straight-lace sort.  Prefers holy-water to anything with a little kick.” At his twin’s snarky comments, Michael leaned towards Lilith conspiratorially.

“His emotions might be evolving but he’s still a prick.”

“Somedays he’s a bloody cactus.” Lili added. 

Lucifer didn’t hear their comments as two scantily clad ladies started leading him away.  Ella excused herself to the ladies room so she could ‘dehydrate’ and Chloe and Linda started to chat over various bits of gossip between them.   Lilith turned back around and emptied her glass of bourbon, relieved that the devil was distracted and on the other side of the room.  Without him there she didn’t have to be reminded of their broken friendship or see those dark eyes staring at her as though they were waiting for her to accept blame for everything.  Silently she took the bottle and poured herself another drink.  Since just before the club opened she had managed to put down half of the bottle and she was beginning to feel it.  She would hardly say she was drunk, but whatever inhibitions she had were starting to fade.          

“Well one thing I can say for Lucifer, his nightclub is certainly popular.” Michael commented looking around.

“Lucifer knows his market.  Humanity is nothing if not predictable . . . and you so-called angels are too.” Lilith affirmed confidently as she poured herself another drink then swallowed it down.

“Even us ‘so-called’ angels too, huh?  What makes you say that?” A bemused smile spread across Michael’s face.  He knew the demoness’ had a habit of waxing philosophical anytime she drank too much.  The angel also knew that it was wise to listen to her during those moments.  Not only did she spout little gems of wit and wisdom, but often it was the only time glimpses of her vulnerable side ever appeared.

“Seriously, whether they admit it or not, these humans fritter their short lives away in the pursuit of that perfect someone that will light up their lives and bring fire to their souls . . . like the sun.”  She picked up the bottle of Woodford Reserve and started to refill her glass.  “Any of your species that has spent any real length of time among humanity falls into the same trap.  Amenadiel wanted Mazie and then Linda.  Lucifer . . . well, Lucifer wants Chloe Decker at any cost . . . to himself or those around him.”  She drank the amber liquid before her and immediately started to pour another, her emerald eyes never looking away from the glass.  “I have no desire to be the sun for anyone.  Those who get too close to that particular ball fire tend to burn out quickly and crash back down to reality . . . even Lightbringers.” Lilith sighed.  Michael could guess the meaning in all this.  For eons she had tried to light Lucifer’s world and now there was a gulf between them that was insurmountable. 

“If you don’t want to be someone’s sunlight, then what do you want?” Michael asked as he took the lemon slice from the edge of his glass and squeezed the juice into his ice water.

“I think . . . I think I’m better suited to the moonlight.  It shines brightest when things are at their darkest.”  She took up the glass she was holding and quickly drank its contents before setting it back on the counter.  “More importantly I wish someone would be the moon for me.”

“You realize of course that the moonlight is only a reflection of the sun.”  The angel commented as he drank his water.  A ripple of laughter escaped from Lilith and forgoing the glass took a hit from the bottle. 

“Leave it you, Michael, to destroy my metaphor.”  She put the cork back in the bottle with an amused shake of her head.  Looking around the room, Lilith spotted Ella talking with a tall handsome man and flirting shamelessly.  Linda Martin was trifling with the bartender ‘Man-bun’.  Chloe’s attention was taken up by the devil as he approached and ordered another drink for the detective.  Lili was still not in the mood for the eternally perfect detective or the unique wit and wisdom of the devil.  Getting up off her stool to stretch, she was surprised to see a tipsy young woman boldly advance on Michael Demiurgos and invite him to partake in a drink with her.  The human woman’s audacity irritated the demoness, although she couldn’t really say why.  When Michael politely declined the drink, the pretty lady upped the ante. 

“Come on.” The woman cooed.  “Just one drink and maybe later we could go back to my place.” 

“I can’t.” He answered, trying to be polite.  She gave him a ‘go to Hell’ look then strutted away as if to make it clear that it was his loss.    

“You mean, you won’t.”  Lilith playfully smiled at the angel.  She didn’t really know why, but she was glad he had turned down the tramp.  “Forever the virtuous Saint Michael.” 

“Leaving so soon?” Michael asked.  “Shouldn’t you have a designated driver?”

“You really are the original boy scout.  How you and Lucifer ever managed to be hatched from the same egg is beyond me.”  She straightened the strap of her black slip dress.  “I’m not leaving yet, _Tuṟavi_ , and if I was then I guess I would just have to lean on you.” 

Lilith walked away towards Lucifer’s grand piano leaving Michael silently contemplating.  The fallen angel hadn’t paid enough attention to hear everything that was said, but he had noticed the smoking hot woman that Michael had declined.  While he wasn’t surprised by his brother’s choice, he couldn’t help stating his own opinion regarding his twin’s monkish lifestyle.  Why shouldn’t he break out of his shell and live a little?  He was here on earth for the next several days and should enjoy it.  Humanity had so much to offer in decadence and the good life as it were.  Even stuffy Amenadiel managed to cut loose from time to time. 

“You know, you really are missing out brother.  The woman you turned down was Tara and she can tie a constrictor knot in the stem of a cherry with her tongue.”

“Ewww.” Chloe commented.  The detective knew that Lucifer’s sex life went above and beyond extensive, but now and then hearing the details made her want to reach for the hand sanitizer. 

“Oh come on brother, live a little.  You don’t have to take Lilith back to Hell right away so why not have some fun.”  Getting his twin to turn around so he could see the entire club before him, Lucifer began his presentation on all the decadence that waited.  “There are drinks and beautiful women everywhere.  Enjoy yourself.  Live a little.  It’s time you presented Little Mikey with the key to the furry city.”    

“Lucifer.” Chloe interjected, thinking that this was really a personal matter for Michael and not something the devil needed to weigh-in on.  The angel was hardly bothered by his brother’s cheeky wit.  He had grown used to it long ago.  If he wasted his time trying to deflect the fallen angel’s razor-sharp tongue, he’d never get anything else done.    

The fallen angel started pointing out potential playmates from around the room while his twin silently listened.  Lilith wasn’t paying the least attention to them as she sat down at the piano and started to play.  It was an impromptu performance so no microphone was there, but gradually some of the chit chat died down around her and people started to pay attention.  Lucifer stopped trying to sell his brother on potential sex partners as his attention suddenly focused on the demon at the piano.  Even the DJ stopped the sound system in favor of the Lili’s playing.  When it got quiet enough she started singing. 

_Last tango of the night_

_Last song of love_

_Sad melodies take flight_

_Crying to the heavens above_

_Don't be afraid my dear_

_You're safe with me_

_I've made a whole career_

_Out of being what men want me to be_

_Tonight I'll make your dreams come true_

_But don't confuse this fire with romance_

_For I will not remember you_

_You are just another tango to dance_

 

Chloe looked over at Michael and noticed the way he was looking at Lilith.  He was trying to hide it, but the detective knew that faint look of longing.  It was the same one that that she and Lucifer had often exchanged.  Turning her eyes to the demoness she wondered if the demoness was aware of it, but suspected she didn’t.  Taking a drink from her Pina colada she questioned whether or not she should say anything.  Chloe was all too familiar with the results of someone attempting to play matchmaker.  The intentions might be good, but in the end the results had been disastrous to say the least.  Well, it wasn’t forcing anything if she just talked to Michael, right?

“You like her.” Chloe commented, scooting closer to the angel.  Instantly the angel became uncomfortable and softly excused himself for some air.  Seeing his reaction, the detective felt terrible.  She really wasn’t trying to pry or put him on the spot.  Wanting to apologize, Det. Decker got up and went outside.  At first she didn’t see him, but just as she was about to go back inside she saw tall well-defined form leaning against a wall watching the traffic fly by.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.  It’s none of my business.”  For a moment she started to leave, but then she heard his voice and stopped.

“Was I that obvious?”

“Yeah, at least to me anyway.” Chloe answered, turning back around.

“Did you know that her favorite food is fruit?” The angel commented.  “Particularly blackberries, but really she loves any fruit. 

“No I didn’t.”  Chloe knew very little about the demoness.  She knew Lili had a long history with Lucifer which included being his first lover and having his son (something she didn’t like to think about).  The detective also knew that at one time she was engaged to a human and used to run The Green Lady Bar.  The idea seemed strange now that she knew she was a demon.  That was all though.  She really knew nothing else, nor had she ever tried to.  In the last couple of years their few conversations had been so heated that avoiding Lili was preferable. 

“Lili is seldom nervous, but when she is, she fidgets with her jewelry.  I’ve seen her appear completely calm, yet be twirling a ring on her finger like mad.  She also loves to read, particularly poetry, but she can also quote Dante Alighieri and John Milton.  She’s a terrible cook and when she wears her hair loose it always falls in her face.”  Listening to him comment of such trivial things made it more apparent to the detective just deep his feelings were.  “When she sneezes her nose tends to wrinkle up ever so slightly.”  He knew he was rambling, but he had never been able to share it anyone before.  Not figuring that the detective wanted to hear his mindless chatter he silently chided himself then reached into the planter next to him and took out a tiny pinch of soil.  With his opposite hand he started to stir the dirt with his finger, then using the demiurge within him transformed it into a brilliant jade stone.  Chloe was mesmerized.  “Lili tends to favor jades stone because the look like her eyes.  See.” He held out the stone. 

“H-how did you do that?”

“Each of us has our particular ‘gifts’.  Amenadiel has the power to control time.  Lucifer is the Lightbringer . . .”

“Lightbringer.” Chloe echoed, captivated.

“Didn’t he tell you?” Michael smiled at her fascination.  Given Lucifer’s well known pride, he had assumed the devil had shared this with her.  He pointed up to the sky and the handful or twinkling stars that were bright enough to stick out against the city lights.  “He’s the one who made those.”

“L-Lucifer made the stars?” For a moment the detective refused to believe.  This was, after-all, Lucifer they were talking about.  Sometimes it was hard to remember that the devil was also an angel and that the same man who was juggling breast implants was also capable creating massive beautiful stars.

“He has light, energy and fire at his finger-tips.” The angel explained         

“You’re twins so can you . . .”

“No.  My gift is to possess the power of the demiurge.”

“Demiurge?” Chloe asked.  She was trying to understand, but felt woefully lost.

“They are the beings responsible for all creation.” He explained.

“So you can create anything like that stone, or flowers . . . animals.”

“No.  On my own I can create stones or other lifeless objects, but to create a living thing then it takes both Lucifer and I together.  I create the form and he gives it its ‘spark’.”   

All of this was fascinating, but the detective felt as though her mind wase ready to explode.  There was just so much to understand and take in.  Things were a lot easier when she just believed Lucifer was just a little strange with unusual magician’s tricks that she couldn’t quite debunk.  One moment Chloe felt like she was completely okay with everything and the next overwhelmed.  Right now she couldn’t quite wrap her head around her partner creating stars, let alone imbuing life into something.  With a friendly smile Michael held out the jade stone to her.

“Isn’t that for Lili?

“No.” He answered gently taking the detective’s hand and placing the gem in it.  “First she has to really notice me.”

The detective wasn’t about to try and guess what went on in the hearts and minds of a demon, especially one like Lilith.  If she were dealing with two regular normal adult humans, then she would tell him to take her out to dinner or maybe a movie, anything that would afford the opportunity for them to spend time together.  She wasn’t sure if celestials and demons worked the same way.   At one time Chloe had cherished her quiet moments with Lucifer whether it was over a drink, playing monopoly with Trixie or an impromptu prom.  Even now, knowing he was the devil, she still found herself wishing for those moments.

“Sounds like what you really need to do is spend a day together.”  She had meant this mostly in jest, but Michael became thoughtful at the notion.  They had talked from time to time, but not once in the ages they had known each other actually spent an entire day together.  Realizing that she had been out there for a while and her friends would be wondering where she went, she politely excused herself then stopped and holding up the smooth green stone, smiled.  “Thank you.”             

The detective quickly found her ‘tribe’ inside waiting for her.  She didn’t tell them about the stone or anything Michael had revealed to her.  For the rest of the night until the bar closed the ladies giggled, talked dirty and drank far too much.  Occasionally, Lucifer joined them for a few minutes here and there, but he could see the writing on the wall.  It was ladies night and even the devil was not invited.  Lilith and Michael remained in their little huddle occasionally exchanging a friendly word or two.  Once or twice the fallen angel tried to inject himself between them, but the coldness displayed by Lili quickly made it clear he was not welcome.  It was extraordinary.  He couldn’t recall ever having a night when he felt less welcome. 

When it was closing time he watched as Lilith tossed Michael the keys to her car then gave him a crash course in driving.  It was hardly a smooth start as he pulled out of the parking space, but he got the hang of it.  Lucifer went up to his penthouse alone and confused.  He didn’t like seeing his twin and Lili getting so close.  He readily admitted that he wasn’t in love with Lilith, but the idea of her going away and moving out of his life did not set well and he wasn’t pleased at all.

Lilith could not have cared less about what the devil liked.  She hadn’t even thought of him since leaving Lux.  All the way back to the hotel they talked and laughed about old times ranging from ancient Babylon to her teaching Rudolph Valentino the tools of seduction.  He had proved to be a very quick student and in exchange he had taught her how to tango.  Normally only female humans summoned her, but once or twice a man beckoned.  Lilith was telling Michael about teaching Valentino his signature smoldering look when they pulled into the parking garage at the hotel. 

“I’m enjoying myself far too much.  I almost hate to have it end.” The demoness commented as she locked the car and went inside the building. 

“Well, I suppose we could always do it again tomorrow.”  The angel suggested, thinking of what Chloe had said earlier.

“You . . . you want to spend the day with me?” 

“Sure, why not.  I’m new to LA and you know LA.”  He continued.

“Be careful, _Tuṟavi_ , hang out with me too much and someone will think we’re on a date and your reputation will be ruined.”

“So what if they do.” He argued as they got into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor.  “Are you afraid I’ll actually romance you?”

“You can’t romance me, I know all the tricks.”

“Try me.” Michael challenged.

“Alright . . . fine.”  The pair got off the lift and he walked her to her door.  She ran her key card through the lock and opened the door then turned back to the angel standing just behind her.  “I’ll see you tomorrow morning at ten o’clock sharp.”

“Done.” 


	9. A Date with an Angel

Just as promised, Michael arrived at Lilith’s door at ten sharp.  He really had no idea what he was doing, but at least he had come up with something that the demoness would never suspect.  He knocked and Lili answered within a few moments.  Uncertain of what the angel was planning, she had put on a long cotton, white lace sundress that buttoned down the front.  Always one to show a bit of skin, the first few buttons were open allowing a bit of cleavage to be seen.  If that wasn’t enough to draw someone’s eye, then the gold chain that went around her neck and down into her tidbits certainly was.   For a change of pace her hair was bound up at the nape of her neck and held in place by a set of mother of pearl chopsticks.  Her emerald eyes looked the angel over appraisingly.  He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and tennis shoes with the same strip of leather wrapped repeatedly around his wrist and bearing the same stone as Lucifer’s ring.  His shirt was a basic white V-neck tee that was just tight enough for Lilith to make out just how well defined the muscles of his chest and abdomen were.  Silently admiring the man, she started to fidget with her necklace which brought a slight smile to Michael’s face.

“So what is your plan today?” She asked, curious to know how he was going to ‘romance’ her.  Lilith didn’t actually believe for a second that romance had anything to do with the day.  It was more likely that Michael simply wanted to get out of his hotel room and see the sights before he had to go back to the Silver City.  She could play tour guide for a day. 

“Have you ever heard of a wine tasting?” He asked.  Lilith rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, that’s found on every list of romantic date ideas.” She answered, thinking she had proved that she couldn’t be wooed.  To her surprise he reached into his pocket and took out what appeared to be a miniature flat wooden spoon and held it up.  “What is that?”

“We’re going on an ice cream tasting date.”

“A-an ice cream tasting?” she had never heard of such a thing.

“Yes.” Reaching into his other pocket he pulled out a piece of hotel stationary with a long list of ice cream shops and their addresses.  “I looked up every shop in the Los Angeles area and we’re going to see how many we can visit and sample some ice cream.  Maybe even share a scoop if a flavor is particularly good.”  His idea was intriguing and Lilith had to admit that he had come up with an idea she never saw coming. 

After locking the door, the pair went down to the parking garage and the demoness’ car.  Looking over the list they decided to make their first stop McConnell’s since it was so close.   The family run business had been around for about seventy years and still followed the tradition of using just a few simple ingredients to create their frozen treats.  Being that it wasn’t quite ten-thirty when they got there, they didn’t have to contend with any lines and could stroll right up to the counter and get a sample.  Lilith decided to try boysenberry Rosé milk jam while Michael asked for Earl grey tea and shortbread cookie.  Both were delicious, the flavor they agreed on was chocolate covered strawberries.  The clerk handed them their creamy confection, then the pair grabbed two spoons and sat down at a table.

“This is a lot better than the snow and ice concoction that Alexander the Great used to like with honey and nectar.” Michael commented

“Uchh, no comparison.”  Lili agreed.

It didn’t take them long to finish and then they were off to the next shop.  As they drove the angel leaned over and switched on the stereo which was set to an oldies station.  Immediately the loud and familiar voice of Cindy Lauper started singing her signature song _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_.  Without any shame or hesitation, Michael started singing along at the top of lungs.  It was definitely a moment that proved not all celestials were blessed with a heavenly voice.  This was yet another thing that differed between him and Lucifer. 

“What?” Michael asked suddenly noticing the way Lilith stared at him as if to ask ‘seriously’. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m singing along.”

“No, you’re screaming off key to the song’s lyrics.” She remarked.  Un-phased he went right back to singing along and added a few silly facial expressions that she couldn’t help laughing at.  “You are such a dork.” She managed to say between cackles. 

They continued their ice cream sampling though a few more stores.  Lilith got a case of brain freeze at Wanderlust Creamery when she dug a little too fast into their shared cup of Smokey Road.  This time it was Michael’s turn to laugh.  Looking up at the smiling face of the angel, Lili realized that this was probably the most fun she had had in a very long time . . . at least since Christian had died.   Not that she had never had fun with Lucifer, it just wasn’t like this.  At times The Lord of Hell sought her company for pleasures both abstract and intellectual.  A sounding board, as it were, for the questions he could not answer and the dark thoughts that never went away.  Her ears never judged.  If they did behave like children, it was generally to mask deeper pain, such as the great straw wrapper wars when Lucifer was leaving town for Vegas.  The devil coming to her for comfort and carnal pleasure in order to bandage an emotional wound she understood.  It was no mystery why men and some women were interested in her.  Lust and desires of the flesh were appetites easily sated and required no attachments.  What she never understood was why Christian and now Michael were interested in her company.  Her charms didn’t work on them and they never seemed to ask anything of her except that she be happy.  

Stopping at a gas station before heading to the next ice cream shop, Michael got out to pump gas and caught the eyes of a young woman filling up her car at the next pump.  Lilith went inside to pick up a couple of bottles of water so they could cleanse their palettes before the next stop.  She was just handing the clerk some cash when she noticed the woman walking over and introducing herself.  The demoness saw the way she was touching his hand, although he quickly pulled it back.  The hussy moved closer tossing her hair and flaunting her cleavage at him.  Lili couldn’t hear what was said, but she could see that while Michael was trying to be polite, his smile was strained and he looked like he wanted to get away. 

Witnessing this woman trying her level best to entice her companion, a knot began to form in Lili’s stomach.  She had felt this way before after seeing the way Lucifer looked at Chloe and she didn’t like it.  Dr. Linda had tried to tell her it was jealousy, but the demoness refused to believe in such a thing.  It was easier to think that the cause was Michael’s obvious discomfort at the tramps advances than entertaining the notion that she might be developing feelings. 

Taking the bottles of water, Lili started for the car without waiting for her change.  Casually she walked over and set the drinks in the seat, completely unnoticed by the flirtatious female.  She walked around to the other side of the pump and gripped the handle of the nozzle hanging out for the girl’s car.  Popping the three-position clip, the fuel stopped pumping with a ka-thunk.  At the sound, the hussy turned around to find Lilith leaning on her car.

“You seemed to have wandered away from your vehicle.  I thought I would help you find your way back.”  At Lilith’s words, the woman sauntered back to her car, clearly still trying to show herself off to Michael. 

“If you don’t pay attention to what you’ve got, then someone’s going to take it.”

“No one _takes_ what belongs to me, least of all you.” Lili growled.  Her naturally green eyes suddenly change to the grey perfectly round eyes of a black mamba and pale smoky scales began to appear on her skin causing the woman to jump and gasp.  Seeing that the woman clearly got the message, Lili went back to her own car, her face completely human again, although her pleasant mood was gone.  “Shall we go?”  Michael stood there a moment a bit dumbfounded.  _Was Lilith actually jealous?_ He wondered.  _Had she actually been territorial over him_?  It was extraordinary.  Hearing the tell-tale ka-thunk of the pump he removed the nozzle then put the cap on the gas tank.  He couldn’t help smiling in amusement as he got into the car.

“What are you smirking about?” she asked.

“You.”

“Me?”

“You were jealous.” He returned, still grinning.

“I don’t get jealous.  It’s like I told Dr. Martin, I inspire jealousy in others, I don’t feel it myself.”  Lilith never lied as a matter of principle, except to herself and she was very skilled at that.

“Really, and do you always scare young woman who flirt with the people you’re just hanging out with?” He asked.

“She wasn’t just flirting she . . . well if you don’t understand what she was putting out there then I’m not explaining it to your virgin ears.” Her retort only made him laugh.  “I don’t know why you think this is funny.  This is partly your fault too you know.”

“Oh?” Michael asked, opening one of the bottles of water and drinking.

“Yes.  All you had to do was stop being so damned polite and walk away from her.  Unless of course you actually like a woman who smells like cheap cologne, three-day old skanky cooch and disappointment.” Not expecting her to say this, the angel nearly spit water all over her car.  “I can’t imagine someone like you wanting _that_.”

“So, you think you know what I want?”

“No . . . but I’m certain it’s not her.”  She asserted.  Michael eyed her thoughtfully for a moment as she drove. 

“And what does the Queen of the Lilim want?”

“I . . .” Lilith didn’t know how to answer this.  There were many things she wanted.  She would’ve liked to have gone back to her home in Hawaii for starters.  To hold Christian in her arms again, even if she still couldn’t understand why he wanted her.  The demoness had also found herself not wanting to be alone.  True, she could easily fill her nights with nameless lovers, parties and distractions of every shape and kind, but it was empty.  Perhaps this was the true curse of developing human emotions.  The woman who never needed a man, save for her own pleasure, found herself feeling alone, hollow and in need of something more.  At least in Hawaii she found fulfillment in running her plantation.  In LA there was nothing for her.  Even her oldest and closest friend and lover was distant and estranged.  Thinking about Michael’s question she found herself unable to answer it.  “I . . . I think . . . I think I need the address for the next ice cream parlor.”

After visiting a couple more shops they were starting to get a bit tired of ice cream and hungry for some real food.  Picking up a couple of sandwiches from a delicatessen Michael suggested picnicking at a park or botanical garden.  An idea flashed in Lilith’s mind and turning to her angelic companion asked if he trusted her.  He assured her he did and seizing the opportunity she drove them off down the road.  Michael had no idea where they were going and after a while they were completely out of the city and driving through the hills.  To help pass the time, both of them took to singing loud duets to the songs on the radio.  They were belting out Aerosmith’s _Crazy_ when they stopped at the end of a dirt road in front of some stone ruins overlooking the Santa Ynez Valley.  They had driven for two hours, but all of that was forgotten as they looked out at the magnificent view before them. 

“What is this place?” The angel asked as he handed Lilith her sandwich.

“It’s called Knapp’s Castle.  These vestiges are all that remain of a mansion that sat like a crown on a one hundred and sixty acre parcel of land once owned by George Owen Knapp.  After a few decades it was sold to a new owner then a forest fire burned it to the ground.  I like coming here because it’s peaceful, the view is amazing and there is just something about ruined finery that appeals to me.  I like to imagine I can hear the echoes of laughter and tears that once existed inside these sandstone walls.”   

Michael couldn’t imagine what Knapp’s Castle looked like in its heyday, but it did remind him just a little of another place and time.  If there had been silk curtains across the archways and the scent of incense in the air then his memory would truly have felt transported to a time long forgotten in a country once known as Sheba.

“This place kind of reminds of the first time I had to return you to Hell.” The angel commented sitting down on some steps and unwrapping his sandwich.  “The arches and sandstone is reminiscent of Sheba’s palace.”   

“That _was_ the first time you took me back to Hell, wasn’t it?”  She responded, sitting down next to him and taking a bite of her food.  She could recall the exquisite queen vividly.  She had been a powerful figure.  A regal African beauty that exuded authority and command.  Upon laying eyes on her, Lilith imagined that when the ancient people of the land worshipped their Goddesses, this was the sort of woman they envisioned.  The queen’s considerable intelligence shown in her dark sparkling eyes. Her features were strong and yet soft and possessed a sensuality that made Lilith wonder why she needed her help at all.  “You know, that was probably the easiest job I ever had.  Scholars think her sole reason for visiting Solomon was to establish trade and because she admired him.  That’s only partly true.  I know the real reason.”   

“And what’s that?”

“She wanted an heir without being forced to take a husband and relinquish her authority.  Not only that, but she wanted her child to be sired by a wise and powerful king and strengthen her already considerable bloodline.” 

Finishing their food, Lilith collected the wrappers and put them in the restaurant’s sack then set them in the car.  Walking back she went up some of the stone steps to the upper level of the foundation.  She had not thought about Sheba in a very long time.  Her advice to the queen had been simple.  Solomon was no fool and had more wives and concubines then he could ever hope to satisfy.  To truly gain the king’s attention Sheba would not only need to exude sensuality, but great intelligance.  It had worked.

“I never had the opportunity to see the Queen of Sheba, but I do remember seeing you for the first time.” The angel admitted.  Like the devil, Michael Demiurgos had a perfect memory down to the finest detail.  “You were standing at the window and I remember that you were wearing a skirt of dark green silk with silver threads woven through it.  The hem just brushed the ground and the waist hung around your hips.  Your top was the same fabric, but it was simply wrapped around your breasts leaving your shoulders and mid-drift bare.”  Lilith was stunned at his description.  How could he possibly remember so much detail? 

“You’re making it all up, you can’t possibly recall all of that.”

“You hair was mostly loose, but part of it was also threaded through your serpent crown and then braided and bound at the back of your head.  You were also wearing silver, circular earrings that were engraved with your symbol.  Around your neck you naturally wore the stone pendant Lucifer gave you, but you also wore another.  It was a large wide collar necklace beaded with precious stones like jade and lapis lazuli.” He finished describing that first sight then smiled up at her.  “To be honest, when I finally saw you it was a pleasant surprise.  Neither Amenadiel, nor Uriel, ever gave a flattering description of you.”  That two of his celestial brothers would speak ill of her was hardly a surprise.  Despite their short affair, Lilith knew that even on his best behavior Uriel was a complete dick.  It had only been in the last few years that the very first of God’s angels opened his eyes enough to see that even a demon can be an ally. 

“You . . . you actually noticed all those things?” She really was taken aback by this.  Lilith never doubted her own physical beauty or enticements, but this was Michael.  He was the perfect son, the pure one . . . he was supposed to be beyond the drives of his body . . . wasn’t he?

“I have probably noticed more about you then you have ever noticed about me.” He challenged watching her intently from where he sat on the stone steps.

“Well then you would be wrong, _Tuṟavi._ I remember every moment I have spent with you and my memory is just as good as yours.  As a matter of fact, that evening you first strolled into my chamber in Sheba’s palace I was shocked.”

“Shocked?” this was not reaction Michael was expecting.

“Yes, I had no idea Lucifer had a twin brother, or that one could be so much finer than the other.”

“Finer?” Her description intrigued him and he wasn’t letting her off the hook until she explained it. 

“Maybe that’s not quite the right word.  Lucifer is always so meticulous in his look.  His hair is combed perfectly, his suit is impeccable and he’s always fussing with his cufflinks so they’ll be sitting just right.” Despite the space between them, Lilith leaned over the edge toward Michael as though she were passing on a major secret.  “He thinks no one notices, but _everyone_ knows he has chemically straightened his hair just so he can get the streamlined look he wants.  Vanity thy name is Lucifer.”  The demoness really was very much the same creature just with different vices.  Shoes were a major weakness for her.  She could devote hours to picking out just the right pair of footwear and then only wear them once.  “Don’t get me wrong, he is always an excellent example of why artists have such an appreciation for the male form.  You are too, but there are differences.”

“Oh?”

“Well for starters, you wear your hair differently.  You don’t hide your curls. They are proudly on display in all of their soft and ever so slightly unkempt glory.”  She could think of at least a dozen times when she would have liked to have reached out with one of her fingers and touched just one of the twirled locks.  She never had of course.  In fact, neither had ever so much as brushed fingers with each other.  “You also are not ate up with wearing suits that cost top dollar and have the name of some major designer on the label.  You wear what’s comfortable and it happens to bring out just how well built you really are. Your look is real and tangible and I think I prefer it.” 

Listening to her, the angel was pleasantly surprised.  All this time he had assumed that she had never really looked at him and that she favored his twin’s well-manicured, fastidious look.   It made sense.  Lilith and Lucifer had been so close for so long why wouldn’t someone assume that she preferred the devil’s panache and fashion sense?   Lilith stepped out onto the narrow top of the remaining stone walls and followed its path across the large stone archways like a balance beam.  The setting sun showed through her white sundress highlighting her soft curved figure as she stopped at the corner where two of the porticos met then turned and looked out at Lake Cachuma and the Santa Ynez valley.  As beautiful as the scenic view was, the angel’s dark eyes found themselves drawn more to the shapely vista beneath the white lace.

“There is nothing in the world that says twins should look alike you know.”  The angel smiled.  Lilith turned and looked at him just as he was running his fingers through his well-trimmed beard.

“That’s another thing, you actually wear a beard rather than sport a roguish five o’clock shadow.”

“I could change that.”  He offered, standing up and walking up the steps to the upper foundation.

“Don’t you dare!” She exclaimed, annoyed at the thought. 

“Why not?  A lot of people tend to think that they make men look older and feel scratchy.”  He teased then pointed to two small dots of grey on either side of his chin.  “See, there’s even grey in mine so the whole age thing it’s probably true.  Maybe I’ll shave it completely had let my chin be as smooth as a baby’s bum.”  Lilith looked completely horrified and started walking back across the crumbling sandstone ledge that had once been mansion walls. 

“When you left the Silver City did you fall all the way down here and hit your head?” She asked.  Michael was enjoying her dismayed reaction.  Striding up to him brashly, her jade eyes looked deep into his dark ones.  “Seriously, you’re not going to do that, right?”

“I take it that you like it then.”  He asked with a saucy flick of his eyebrow and slight smile.  Lili nodded her approval. 

“I think it’s perfect the way it is.” Softly she reached up with her fingertips and stroked the thick dark hair of his cheek.  Lilith then brushed each dot of grey before just barely tracing the cleft in his chin.  “It’s kind of funny, isn’t it?  All this time you and I have been playing the same game without either of us knowing it.”

“Game?” He asked, gently taking her hand in his and holding it.

“Yes, ‘want and wanting’.  We tease each other and make jokes, we look at each other and appreciate, but we’ve never so much as touched until now.”  The feel of his hand holding hers and the smell of his body standing so close to her was calling out to her baser needs.  Just the thought was enough to set off every alarm in her head.  What was she doing?  This was not just any man . . . this wasn’t even just any angel.  This was Michael Demiurgos.  This was the only seraph in all the heavens that she was sure she would be punished for dallying with.  Even so, she longed to touch him and taste him.  She was waiting for him to say he couldn’t just as he had the night before when Tara had tried to pick him up.  He wasn’t saying it though and she couldn’t understand why.  She was even more surprised as his hand clasped her cheek and guided her lips to his.

In that instant the dam inside them broke and centuries of needing and wanting were laid bare.  Michael caught her up in his arms as his kisses became deeper and more insistent.  Dear God, he felt so good.  He lifted her with ease sliding up her skirt and pressing her against the old stone fireplace.  She was hot and ready for him, but she couldn’t stop trembling.  Why was she trembling?  What was she afraid of?  This man wanted her just as much as she did him, so what was stopping her?  Even through the soft cotton of her dress she could feel his mouth and teeth brushing against her breasts and nipples making her gasp softly.  Everything in her was crying out to have him and yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that to do so would somehow be a terrible sin.  Lilith wasn’t certain she could handle another fall . . . at least not for just a few moments of pleasure.  He was fumbling with his belt when against every fiber of her being she managed to pull back from him.

 “We can’t . . .” she managed to say between heavy breaths. 

“What?  I . . . I thought . . .” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I want you . . . I just . . . I-I can’t.” She removed herself from his arms and quickly fixed her dress as she started towards the car.  She didn’t want to think about any of this.  It never happened.

“I love you.” Michael said, stopping her dead in her tracks.  Lucifer may have had difficulty with emotions and expressing what he felt, but Michael did not and it was one more thing that scared Lilith.

“Don’t ever say that again.”  She responded a bit harshly, trying to push those words out of her mind.  “Let’s just go back to the hotel.”


	10. A Confused Heart

It was completely silent during the drive back to LA.  What could be said?  Lilith couldn’t explain why she had pushed Michael away, she just knew she had to.  She had no idea if she could fall any harder or farther then she had from Eden, but sex with this most perfect angel seemed like sure-fire way to find out.  They pulled up at the front entrance and Michael got out.  She knew he wanted her to say something so they could at least talk this out, but she didn’t.  She couldn’t.  She really didn’t know what she felt for Michael.  She could feel his dark gaze on her as he closed the car door and it was obvious that he was disappointed by her rejection.  Unable to face him or the situation she drove away.  She needed to get away and think . . . maybe get a drink somewhere.  _Why did he have to say he loved her?_  

Watching the car drive off, Michael sighed to himself.  Of all the things he imagined could happen between them, her pushing him away wasn’t one of them.  Perhaps he was wrong to have expected a different reaction.  Returning to his hotel room he laid back on his bed and began to contemplate the reasons fueling Lilith’s reaction and it all came down to one thing.  The demoness really had no concept of what it meant to love and be loved.  It was something she simply had never experienced.  The Presence had created her to be a help-mate and companion to Adam, but the only shared between the first two humans was that of indifference and then eventually hostility as each saw their roles in the world differently. 

When Lucifer entered her life, she found someone more than willing to engage in discourse over God and his ‘plans’.  Her desire for freedom and self-determination quickly multiplied with the devil’s soft encouragement.  The fallen angel was a kindred spirit, and the two fed off each other, although his anger and issues with his Father ran significantly deeper.  The entire foundation of their friendship and affection was based solely on their mutual yearning to do whatever suited themselves, not others.  Together they discovered the pleasures of sex and the many ways in which it could both gratify the body and distract the heart and mind from painful thoughts.   

In Hell whatever emotional growth she experienced stopped and a new education began.  This was more of a defense mechanism than a conscious choice.  How could anyone be expected to participate in the punishment of souls and have even a shred of feeling?  It was impossible.  Even just listening to the cries of the damned for an eternity would be maddening.  To survive she closed her heart and left it stagnant and unmoved.  Lilith became a virtual self-imposed sociopath, but as empty as she emotionally, her mind was quick and alive.  Lilith quickly discovered that she had new powers and abilities.  Men were unable to resist her and she quickly learned how to wield her sexuality, not just for pleasure, but for gain and for conquest.  There was no emotion to it, no attachment.  There didn’t need to be.  Carnal pleasure was for fun and a useful distraction from an otherwise dark existence. 

If there was anyone in Hell who could stir the cords of emotion in Lilith, then it was Lucifer.  The two shared an affection for one another, at least as much as they were capable.  They had a trust and loyalty that remained steadfast for countless millennia, but always on their own selfish terms.  As the Lord of Hell, the devil expected Lilith to answer to his every command, but the demoness steadfastly refused to answer to anyone but herself.  This had caused several battles between them.  Even here on earth the two could not seem to fit together.  Lucifer desired Chloe Decker with every fiber of his being yet expected Lili to be there when everything in his world fell apart.  The demoness could not and would not live like this.  She did not demand to be the center of the devils world, but she would not live at his back and call either. 

In the end, Lilith’s only real lesson in love had come from an unexpected source, Christian Elam.  Her human fiancé had taken her in after she had escaped Hell and helped her get on her feet.  He had appreciated the demoness’ wild spirit and, thanks to his unexpected choice of tattoos, he had been immune to her power.  From the moment they met he had treated her with respect and as an equal if not perhaps a little bit better than himself.  Eventually he fell in love with her, although she never understood why.  Even after he had seen her real demon form he had still had wanted her.  No one else had ever done that.  Adam, had wanted her to do his bidding and bear his children.  While this idea repulsed her, she understood the motivation.  Lucifer had always sought her for comfort, for an ear to listen to him, or for sex.  Again, these were all things she comprehended.    Christian never asked her for anything.  When he died, Lilith had blamed herself and still did.  She would have gladly cut her own heart from her chest if it would have stopped the pain.   

Michael imagined that at this point Lilith simply didn’t allow herself to make any emotional connections.  Not with him and not even with the devil himself.  Yes, the angel could understand exactly why Lilith was afraid and had chosen to push him away.  In her mind she was simply not meant to have a deeper connection with anyone.  It was simply an inevitable part of her damnation.  A punishment from God.  No one would ever love her and those that dared would be taken from her.  He could only imagine where she had gone.  Probably off looking for the nearest bar or liquor store hoping to find a drink and numb what she was feeling.       

Michael’s assumption wasn’t wrong.  Lilith was standing in front of a locked case of hard liquor at a convenience store a few miles away.  She really wanted the bottle of Knob Creek that was staring at her from behind the glass, but found herself hesitating.  She just kept hearing Michael’s voice in her head asking her not to drink.  For the fifth time the clerk asked her if she needed something from the case and she reluctantly told him no.  She walked over to the cooler and started to reach for a bottle of water, only to stop.  She just didn’t know what she wanted, either to drink or in life at the moment.  The door opened with a familiar ching-a-ring of bells, momentarily bringing the demoness out of her thoughts.  She didn’t bother to look up and see who entered.

“Twenty dollars on pump number five.”  Lilith instantly knew that voice.  _Hmm, no-nonsense, self-righteous entitlement with a hint of petulance_ , the demoness thought.  _Chloe?_    She turned around to see Det. Decker drop a two tens on the counter before turning and locking eyes with her.   

“Detective.” 

“Lilith.” 

The two woman paused for a brief uncomfortable moment, then Chloe went back outside and started pumping gas into her car.  Not wanting to waste anymore of the poor clerk’s time, Lilith grabbed a couple of Snickers candy bars and handed the cashier her cash.  Taking her change she left the convenience store, unwrapping one of the sweets and biting into it.  The chocolate, caramel, nougat and peanut treat tasted good, but didn’t settle the turmoil inside.  Realizing she really didn’t want the second bar, she went over to the detective and held it out to her.

“Here, I thought maybe Trixie might want it.”  She could see the hesitation in the Chloe’s face and rolled her eyes.  “It’s just a candy bar.”

“Thanks.”  The detective took the candy and set it in the car.   

“Good night, detective.”  Lili started to turn away, only to be stopped by Decker’s words.

“I know the truth.” Chloe said, catching the demoness off guard.

“The truth?  Would that be your truth or mine?”

“I saw his face . . . his . . . his real face.”  This was not a subject the detective was comfortable with, but at least the demoness knew what she was talking about.  She finished pumping gas then put the nozzle back and stepped a little closer.  “I get who you are.  Well, I mean, don’t exactly get who you are, but . . . I . . . I realize you’re  . . . you.”

“Riight.  I’ll pretend I understand that.”  Lilith was actually rather impressed.  Not many humans could actually look at the devil’s face and remain sane.  Linda was the only other person to truly look at him and not go mad, although according to the devil she was broken for a little while.  “Well, I’m glad to see it’s all worked out for the best.  Lucifer puts a lot of trust in you, but you probably already knew that.  You have no idea how terrified he was that you’d run away if you saw the truth.  Not that I could blame him.  Believe me, I understand that fear.  Anyway, you obviously have more character than I gave you credit for.  Which isn’t all that surprising.  I mean, you’re the level headed, practical type.  It’s not like you’d throw yourself at the first man to come along with strong arms and the right words.”  Chloe began to fidget uncomfortably as she thought about things that had happened over the last few months.       

There was no way Lilith could have known about her relationship and almost marriage to Marcus Pierce, but her comment was uncomfortably close to home.  She also couldn’t help wincing as Lili talked about how much her partner trusted her or just how vulnerable a moment it was when she saw his devil face.  She kept trying to convince herself that all the blame for everything should be laid squarely at the feet of Lucifer.  He could have told her that Pierce was the Sinnerman, or told her his feelings sooner so she wouldn’t have made such a stupid, stupid decision.  She would have believed him, right?  No, no she wouldn’t have and she knew it.  Lucifer had tried to convince her to look into the Sinnerman after his kidnapping and she had repeatedly told him that he didn’t exist.  It wasn’t until Pierce had told her . . . damn it why had she readily listened to him?  Why, because he could play on her sympathies and tell her a sad tale about a murdered brother?  Yes.  After Pierce shot the Sinnerman, Lucifer had tried to tell her that something was wrong, but she never listened.  She was too angry to hear it. 

Not long after the whole Sinnerman incident, Lucifer had asked her to help him investigate something or someone and she had shut him down and not even listened.  Now she wondered if it wasn’t Pierce he had wanted to look into.  She didn’t want to think about it.  She couldn’t think about it because if she did then she would also have to admit her own culpability and the bad choices she had made.  She could vividly recall something that Lilith had said to her a while back during one of their many confrontations. _What you are is a joke and someday someone will exploit that fact and you’ll never be smart enough to see it coming_.  Oh God, how right the demoness had turned out to be.

“I rather envy ‘Old Scratch’.” Lilith commented, suddenly bringing Chloe out of her thoughts.  All this time she had been talking and the detective hadn’t heard any of it.  “It must be nice to have someone who sees all of you, even the parts you’re ashamed of and still wants you.”  This assumption of Lili’s was at the very least premature.  Chloe had managed to accept the devil enough to work with him, she wasn’t sure about anything more.

“Well, you never seem to have any trouble finding men who are interested in you.  Lucifer . . . Dan always looks twice, half the precinct falls at your feet when you walk in . . . even Michael Demiurgos wants you.  Sometimes . . . sometimes I envy you.  You’re always confident and sure of yourself.  I just get awkward.” This was unfortunately true, although Chloe hated to admit it.  Before the revelation of Lucifer’s real face, before Pierce came to the precinct and just before Candy Morningstar stepped into her life wearing five inch stilettos, Chloe had entertained the idea of a relationship with Lucifer.  She tried making racy comments that fell flat and even tried slapping him on the ass, only to have him stare at her as though she had lost her mind. 

“I’m not worth envying, detective.  What they desire from me is hardly lasting.”  Lilith tried to laugh this off as though it were no big deal, but she could still hear Michael’s voice in her head saying ‘I love you’ and she wished it would go away.  “Sometimes lust and love get confused and someone thinks they want more, but that’s not really what I was meant for.  The Presence had a very didn’t plan for me.”

“Is that why you’re angry with him?”  Chloe asked, curious.  She knew that Lucifer harbored all kinds of anger and resentment towards his Father.  It seemed only natural that Lilith did too, given her own fallen status and how alike they were.

“What?  I’m not angry with him, detective.  I knew full well I was breaking the rules and I also knew I would have to pay the price for it.”  The demoness recalled that moment on her knees before God with a newborn Velius suckling at her breast.  “He could have leveled a greater punishment than the one I received.”              

“Can I ask what you did?” Det. Decker wanted to know because while she was still uncertain if it was possible to love the devil, she did suspect that such a thing would have its price.

“Mythology would tell you that I simply refused to return to my husband and instead fornicated with every demon in existence.  The truth is . . . something else.”  She looked at the detective and decided to forgo the long story and cut right to the chase.  “In a moment of fear and panic I used the sacred name of God in a curse against Adam and his decedents.  It took a matter of seconds and I have paid . . . and paid . . . and will keep right on paying.   It really wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t try to torment me by dangling hope . . . letting me think that . . .” Lili stopped herself there.  

“Hope?”

“Michael told me today that he loves me.” At Lilith’s news, Chloe started to look excited for her, recalling the way the angel had watched her at Lux the night before.  Seeing the detective’s eyes light up the demoness quickly put an end to it.  “Yeah, well, don’t get excited it’s not real.  It can’t be real.” 

“How do you know?”

“B-because . . . I’m not foolish enough to lose sight of just who I am . . . or who he is.” Lilith answered.  “I made that mistake before and Christian died because of it.” 

“Christian died because the Preacher-man, Levi Sethos, was a sick and twisted man who had an obsession with you and couldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.  That wasn’t your fault.”

Lilith was never so sure about that.  If she hadn’t offered up her powers in an attempt to share his mortal life, then she could have protected him.  If she hadn’t been _the_ Lilith then perhaps Levi Sethos wouldn’t have been obsessed with her at all.  She still didn’t know which was worse, finding Christian slumped against the building with a gunshot wound or holding him in the ICU while he slowly died hooked up to machines and tubes.  If loving a human had been so costly, she didn’t want to imagine the price of having feelings for Michael Demiurgos. 

“Maybe, maybe not, I don’t know.  I don’t know what I feel or what I want . . . I don’t know anything anymore.”    

“I . . . I’m probably the last person who should give relationship advice.”  Chloe gave a half-hearted laugh and shook her head.  “I’ve had my eyes opened to _a lot_ of things in the last few months,” She wasn’t about to admit to Lilith that among her revelations was her seemingly poor taste in men.  “I have learned one thing, though.  You need to talk to him.”  The detective didn’t have to think back too far to see the value in this.  If Lucifer had shown her his devil face a long time ago, how much pain could have been saved for both of them?  “Hiding the truth, or simply not facing it . . . doesn’t really work it just makes things harder . . . for both of you.”

Normally Lili had little respect for anything that came out of the detective’s mouth, but this was strangely on the nose.   The demoness nodded.  She would have to talk to Michael.  What other choice was there?  She only had about ten days left before she had to return to Hell so going back to Hawaii was out of the question.  The angel would only show up there anyway to make sure she went through the veil.  Either way she would have to face him.  Perhaps it was best to get it over with now rather than later.  Thanking Chloe, Lilith started to walk towards her car, her thoughts suddenly thinking of the devil and his beloved lady cop.  In a few days she would be out of the picture and she wanted to think that between Maze and Chloe, the devil would be in good hands.

“Take care of ‘Old Scratch’ for me while I’m gone.” She said turning back to the detective with a friendly wink.  As much as the devil loved his human partner, surely everything would be fine. 

“Why do you call him that?” Chloe asked.  She must have heard Lili say it at least a dozen times, but she never quite understood why.  A playful smile spread across Lili’s face as she answered.

“He scratches my itch.”   

The two parted on more friendly terms they had in a very long time.  Stopping at a grocery store, Lilith made a quick purchase then headed back to the hotel.  Staring at the elegant old building she became immediately nervous.  If all he wanted was just sex then this would be easy, but that was not Michael’s way.  Silently she rode the elevator then walked slowly down the hall to his junior suite.  She fidgeted with the paper sack in her hand for several minutes before finally getting up enough courage to knock.  At first there was no answer.  The hour was certainly late and it was easy to assume that he was asleep.  Crinkling the sack some more, she decided return to her own room and forgo this confrontation, but before she could, the door opened.  For a moment she could look up at the angel’s solemn face before finally speaking.     

“I’ve come back.” She said softly, holding out the paper bag to him.  He took the sack and opened it find a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food Ice Cream and package of plastic spoons.  “I thought we could share it.  It’s probably the best flavor ever invented.  Michael eyed her for a moment then stepped aside, letting her into his room.  Lilith looked around, taking in all the details of the suite.  He could see she was uncomfortable by the way she started to fidget with her necklace.  It was a wonder that the chain didn’t break.  “Your room is nice.” She commented as she went over to the window and looked out at the view.  “The view’s nice too.”

“Well, I figured I was going to be here for several days I might as well . . .”

“Why did you say you loved me?” Lilith asked, cutting him off. 

“Why do you think?”

“I don’t know, to taunt me . . . to  . . . to punish me for something.”  Her answer clearly vexed him, but nothing else made sense to her.  “The thing is . . . if I touch you Michael Demiurgos . . . if I touch you then your father is going to kill me.  He didn’t like it when I had sex with your brother in the Garden of Eden.  Lucifer was his favorite, but you, ohhhhhhhhh.” Her mind boggled at the possible repercussions.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”   

“It means, in case you forgot, your Dad is all powerful.  I can be several miles beneath the earth and He can still strike me with lightning.”   

“I think you’re over reacting.  Why would my Father be any more upset with you for sleeping with me then he was when you slept with Lucifer?”

“Because . . . because . . . you’re the perfect one!  You never breaks the rules, you always behave yourself.  See this is how it works.  Amenadiel is the first one, the responsible one.  Lucifer is the favorite, the rebellious one . . . the one always at odds with your Father.  You . . . you’re the good one, the perfect one.  The one who does everything right.” She could have elaborated further with a few more of his siblings, but her point was made.  Angels were as individualized as humans, although most never thought about it.  Each to their assigned role, like it or not.  “I am not the one you need  . . . ever.”

“Okay,” He sighed in frustration as he set the ice cream in the mini freezer.  “Let’s get something clear, I am not the ‘good’ one nor am I ‘perfect’.”

“Oh no?”

“No.”  Michael hated the way his siblings would repeatedly call him that.  It bothered him the same way it bothered Lucifer to be called ‘evil’.  “Metatron has yet to figure out that I’m the one stealing his pens and paper.  Every time he goes to record anything his supplies are gone and he has get new ones.  I used to stand behind Uriel and give him rabbit ears or make faces during his never ending welcome speech.  Fastest way to piss him off.   Once when Amenadiel was asleep I trimmed his flight feathers.  For six weeks he was nothing but a really big domesticated parrot.”  Michael couldn’t help laughing at the memory.  Lilith was stunned.  This was a side of the angel she had never expected.  “I have never seen him so angry.”

“Did he ever find out who did it?” She asked.

“No.”  He answered.  “Believe it or not, I’ve even managed to sneak out of the Silver City from time to time.”

“I thought your Father pretty much controlled all your comings and goings.”

“He does . . . but once or twice I was able to escape for a few minutes.  Just long enough to whisper the idea of summoning you into the ear of Marilyn Monroe.  I also may have left your illuminated manuscript out where she could find it.”

“What?” This was a rather stunning revelation.  “You did that?  I have always felt rather bad about that girl and all this time it was your fault.”

“No, not my fault.  She made her own choices.  She was already capturing the world’s attention thanks to photographers.  She wanted to learn how to better use her ‘talents’ and you taught her.  Any choices she made after that were squarely on her.” Michael explained.

“Mata Hari?  Did you suggest it to her as well?”

“No.” He responded.  “She stumbled onto it all by herself, but it’s possible that I gave the idea to Catherine the Great.”

“Wh-why did you want them to summon me?”  

“You already know why.” Hearing this, Lilith couldn’t speak.  None of this was possible and a terrible fear ran through her.  She kept imagining Michael being cast out of the Silver City stripped of all his honors and titles, or worse.  What if the Presence punished him with mortality and like Christian . . . She couldn’t bear to finish that thought.  Turning away, Lilith started to open the door to leave only to have Michael close it, stopping her.  His body was standing so close to her and his lips were so near her ear that she could feel his breath.

“Stay with me tonight.” He kissed the curvature where her shoulder and neck met then gently placed another on the nape of her neck.  The hair of his beard tickled against her skin, stirring her.  “Stay because your heart wants you to.  Stay because the one thing you have never experienced in all your long existence is someone loving you and making love to you.”

“The thing is Michael . . . I don’t know if I can.  I don’t know if I’ll ever feel what you want me to feel.  I don’t know if I’m capable.”  It was honest, even if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Then stay simply because . . . because you want to.”  He turned her around and captured her mouth with his.  He pulled her against him as he gently nibbled and sucked at her ear.        

“Your Father is going to kill me.” She whispered.

Their kisses were hot, hungry and exploring.  He pressed her body against the door with his, lifting the skirt of the lace sundress and tracing her inner thigh with his fingers until he reached her nibbana.   She was hot, wet and eager to have him.  She pulled the t-shirt off over his head and tossed it aside desperate to get to the man himself.  She wanted to see him . . . all of him.  She gently pushed him back, her emerald gaze taking in his sculpted stomach and chest, his broad shoulders and strong back.  Intrigued, she took hold of his belt and unfastened it, sliding it through the pant loops and letting it fall to the floor.  Lilith then unfastened Michael’s jeans and watched as they fell to his feet and he stepped out of them.  He did likewise with his underwear.  His body was beautiful.   Lilith circled him appreciating every part of his perfect anatomy as she ran her fingers against his flesh, feeling his muscles and the tightness of his ass.

“I don’t suppose you’d show them to me?” She asked. 

“What?” He asked.  He was already standing before her in the raw so he couldn’t quite imagine what more she wanted to see.

“Your wings.” She answered.  “Please.”  With a flex of his shoulder muscles a pair of ethereal wings appeared on his back.  They were a brilliant white like Lucifers, but with one difference.  Sprinkled throughout were feathers edged in gold.  Lilith’s jaw involuntarily went slack at the sight and her emerald eyes grew wide.  They were so beautiful.  She went up to them and carefully moved her hand along the top of the right one and felt the strong muscle and bone, then with great reverence her fingertips touched the feathers.  They were soft and seemed so delicate.  She leaned in and softly kissed the downy feathers.  In the blink of an eye one broke free at the same time that she was breathing in causing Lilith to accidentally inhale it.  She started to try and remove it, but it seemed to melt into it her and fill her with a momentary energy.  For a brief second her knees started to buckle beneath her.  Feeling her start to fall against him, Michael quickly turned and caught her in his arms.

“Are you okay?” He asked, hastily closing his wings.          

“Yes.” She answered holding on to him while she got her bearings.  “I’m fine.”  Carefully he brushed a stray hair from her face as she smiled up at him.  Not wanting him to worry and hoping to recapture the moment, Lilith took one of his hands and placed it on her breast.  “Touch me.” She softly begged.  Michael opened several of the buttons on her dress then slipped his hand inside the cotton fabric.  His fingers pushed up the satin bra, cupping her and feeling the soft flesh with its hard sensitive nipple.  Pressing herself close to him, her fingers softly ran down his wash board abs then through his thick, dark briar before taking hold of his arousal.  Lili enjoyed the feeling of it getting harder in her gentle grip.    

Needing more, Lili tore off her dress and any other clothing that prevented her skin from touching his.  This time it was his turn to look at her.  His dark eyes studied her taking in every detail.  The reality was better than any fantasy he had dreamed up.  He reached over and took the mother of pearl chopsticks from her hair allowing the dark locks to fall loose then smiled, quite pleased at the view before him.  The gentle hourglass shape of her figure, the soft round breasts that fit so perfectly in his hand and even the groomed strip of hair that showed the way to Elysium. 

Leading her to his bed, Lilith reclined against the pillows, pulling him atop her.  He could feel her shaking beneath him as he kissed first her belly then moved up to her breasts.  His tongue circled around the nipple exciting her before he caught it into his mouth and began to suckle, gentle at first, then a little harder making her draw in air and whimper slightly.  He did the same to the other side before once more bringing his lips to hers.  Instinctively she moved her thighs apart allowing him access to her.

“Aah!” She groaned slightly as he entered and filled her.  There was no going back now.  If this was a sin then so be it, she would fall again.  For a moment neither moved, just savoring the feeling of each other, then he began to thrust slowly, but deeply.  All of it felt so good, but she knew he was holding back, afraid to be his full celestial self out for fear of hurting her.  “Don’t be afraid.  You won’t hurt me.” She whispered in his ear. 

Instantly his wings unfurled in all of their majesty and the divine magic within him flowed from his core to every part of his body.  It both frightened and thrilled her.  Each time she had laid with a celestial, the experience was different.  Uriel had showed little imagination and was a creature of pattern.  Ibriel had believed he was all cold reason and lofty imaging.  Like his great dream of a Silver City, his abilities fell short without constant guidance.  Lucifer?  Lucifer was all passion and fire, not unlike herself.  Their greatest couplings always followed after equally passionate fights with each hoping to tame the other.  No emotions were involved, just the deep desire to see how much intense gratification they could wring from each other.  The only thing those experiences had in common was that they had been solely about carnal desire.  Tonight was different.  Michael wanted so much more from her.  He longed for something deeper, both physically and emotionally.   Lili didn’t want to think about that though and caught up in the pleasures of the flesh, she quickly pushed it from her mind. 

The bed rocked as their bodies moved against each other.  Lilith moaned as he pumped between her thighs.  She felt as though the demon within her was being washed clean in the very sweat of their lovemaking.  It was mind-numbing.  She had never sought redemption so why did it feel as though there was salvation in the kisses he lavished on her and deliverance with every thrust of his cock.  His celestial strength was almost too much for her and in truth it was beginning to hurt, but she wouldn’t let him stop . . . she couldn’t.  Lilith wanted nothing less than all of him.   She clung to Michael, digging her nails into his hot flesh and crying out in ecstasy as she reached her full summit.  The feeling her body stiffening along with the increased heat and the sudden tightness of her pussy around his sex, brought the angel to climax with a gasp of breath and guttural moan.  Lili’s legs wrapped around him, holding him so as not to lose a single drop of his hot lather.  As his body relaxed against her, his wings enveloped them, cocooning the lovers and shutting out the rest of the world.  Everything else was forgotten.


	11. Oh Brother . . .

A _traditional spiritual medicine_ , read the description online.  Anne must have read a dozen different websites in the last day and a half researching Ayahuasca, concentrating her efforts mostly on the effects.  Her hope was that this particular drug could either drive that damned club owner insane or at least make people think he was.  If he overdosed and died . . . well, she certainly wasn’t going to shed any tears for him.  From what she had learned this particular brew sent the user through an intense hallucination with various highs and lows that could last anywhere from ten to twelve hours.  There were side effects of course, but Anne wasn’t concerned about those.  She wanted to torture Lucifer Morningstar and she was sure this would do it.  

Making her decision she went down to the bank first thing in the morning and took out most of her life’s savings.  This was a big risk since she really didn’t know if they would even talk to her, let alone sell her some.  She wanted to be ready though, just in case they did and that meant being equipped with cash.  Leaving the bank, Anne went back to that same Latino market she had come across before while following the man she believed to be the infernal club owner.  Going inside she saw the same individual from the alley stocking the fresh produce.  Cautiously she walked over to him and asked how she could obtain some Ayahuasca.  At first he told her to leave, certain the crazy white woman was setting him up.  When she mentioned cash though, he listened.  Curious to know just how serious she was, he threw out a price only for her to meet it. 

He led her to the back room where he gave her a package of vines and plant leaves that made up the special brew and gave it its psychedelic power.  He then explained the brewing process so that it would have maximum potency.  Normally the ritual was handled by a shaman, but for the right price he was more than willing to let her handle it on her own.  He was assuming that the woman simply wanted to have her own life changing experience and figured there was a good chance she would be able to follow his directions and achieve the desired effect.  More than likely, however, she would only make herself violently ill.  It was no skin off his nose either way.  She paid in cash so there was no way anyone would trace it back to him, nor would she be able to complain if it didn’t work out as she hoped.  Anne took the package from him then handed him the agreed upon price.  Now all she needed was to make it up and somehow get Lucifer Morningstar to drink it.    

This was not as difficult as Anne might have thought it was.  The devil would readily take any drug presented to him.  He certainly paid enough for them.  When it came to illegal substances and intoxicants, the only complaint he ever had was his supernatural metabolism.  As an angel he could tolerate higher amounts then any human making it more difficult to achieve the desired effect.  This never stopped him from trying though.  He enjoyed partaking in any vice that would offer him even a single moment’s distraction from the constant turbulence of his life. 

Of course a diversion didn’t necessarily have to be chemical or sexual, it just needed to keep the devil amused.  After the discussion at Lux with Michael about cutting loose, Lucifer was sure he had found the perfect past time at least for one day.  If his brother was going to spend some time here on earth than it was high time he learned something about polish and charm.  The fallen angel had been critical of all his sibling’s attire when they came to earth, but this one shared his face so there was a standard to maintain.  Cheapening the Lucifer brand was an unforgiveable sin.  The last thing he needed was for someone to see his twin wearing designer knock-offs and sneakers while eating at a Zany Wings and think it was him.  The very thought made him cringe.  Yes, the devil felt it was his duty to take his brother out and give him a full refurbishment.  If, like an old house, it meant taking his twin all the way down the bare bones and rebuilding him, then that was the risk the devil was willing to take.   Lucifer was looking forward to introducing Michael to Burberry and Ted Bakker suits as well as lovely little thing called guyliner.  The Urban Decay store was right in the middle of the fashion district so there was no reason to miss out on that.

Arriving at his brother’s hotel room, Lucifer let himself in and was surprised to find ladies garments lying on the floor.  Reaching down, he picked up the white lace sun dress and smiled to himself.  Apparently, his twin was breaking out his shell just fine without any help at all.  Somehow he had never imagined Michael giving in to his baser desires . . . at least not without a lot more pushing and prodding.  Then again perhaps it was that sort of fun that got the angel’s attention and sealed the deal.  The devil, himself, certainly never shied away from a little bondage fun.  He could hear the shower running and didn’t doubt that there was still some ‘entertaining’ going on.  He could wait and judging by the guttural moaning going on in there, it wouldn’t take too long. 

Lucifer took up a seat at the foot of the bed and waited.  His guess was correct as he heard a final groan.  He knew that sound better than anyone given the number of partners he had brought to heights of ecstasy.  Perhaps he and his twin had more in common than they previously thought.  After a few more moments the water stopped.  Lucifer was already picturing the look of embarrassment on his brother’s face.  He also imagined how pleased the woman in question would be to find out that there were two devilishly handsome brothers to play with. The devil smiled wickedly in anticipation of catching his brother ‘in flagrante delicto’ with a delicious human woman.  He also wanted the salacious details.  The door to the bathroom opened and Lucifer’s wicked grin vanished as his dark eyes saw Lilith emerge dressed in a hotel bathrobe followed by Michael wearing a towel.  This was not what he had expected and he was instantly incensed.  Of all people . . . _this was not happening_.  His eyes flashed red for a second then his fist connected with Michael’s jaw. 

“Have you lost what little sense your Father gave you?”  Lilith screamed shoving him back against the far wall.  After that the room erupted into an explosion of finger pointing and yelling.  Accusations of manipulation and underhanded dealings were thrown about as well as charges of jealousy and possessiveness.  Given the shouting it didn’t take long for hotel security to be called or promptly paid off by the devil.  Believing himself to be the wronged party, Lucifer called Linda and asked her to come down and help with the precarious situation.  Somehow his therapist would be able to reason with these two immortals clearly in need of a cold shower.

Dr. Martin had no idea what she was in for or she probably wouldn’t have agreed to it.  Stepping into the room her eyes were wide behind her dark framed glasses.  She could tell that the fuse on this powder keg had been lit, she just didn’t know how much time she had to put it out . . . if she could.  If she were dealing with two normal human siblings than this would be easy.  Unfortunately she was being expected to somehow sort through the issues of two brothers that were angels.  No, not just angels but Lucifer and Michael.  One was the devil and the other was the leader of angelic armies.  In the middle was the ever lovely and demonic Lilith who was a force all of her own.  She was sitting on the bed, her temper simmering, but obviously on its way to a full boil.  These were the moments when Linda really wished Lucifer would call someone else.  She was glad that he had so much trust in her, but really she felt woefully unequipped to help sort through celestial issues. 

“Good, you’re here.  Now talk to these two.” Lucifer demanded as soon as the door was closed. 

“What?” Linda asked, uncertain as to what was going on.

“These two,” The devil pointed at his twin, who had mercifully put on pants and a shirt while the demoness was still wearing a robe.  “Explain to them how inappropriate it is for them to be sleeping together.”

“I’m not sure . . .” The doctor started to answer, but was swiftly cut off by the angel.

“There is nothing inappropriate going on here.  We’re both consenting adults and . . . and weren’t you the one who wanted me to loosen up in the first place?  Weren’t you the one who suggested Tara and at least a hundred other women?” Michael commented, thinking back to their conversation at Lux.

“Training wheels, brother.” The fallen angel interjected.  “You can’t just go from looking at bicycles to riding a Hayabusa motorcycle.”

“Why do you even care anyway?” Michael argued back.  “It doesn’t concern you or involve you in any way.”

“Okay, let’s just calm down.  How about . . .” Linda was trying to keep things under control but neither brother heard her.

“ _I care because I’m the only one who knows what game you’re playing!!_ ” Lucifer snapped back, getting in his twins face.  The idea that the devil had any notion of what was going on, struck Michael as absurd and it bubbled out in laughter.  Feeling mocked, Lucifer grabbed his sibling and slammed him against the entertainment center in front of the bed, causing Linda to jump and gasp.

“Whoa whoa whoa.  Calm down . . . both of you.” Dr. Martin cut in finally managing to get a least moments control of the situation.  Red flashed in the devil’s eyes again, but he managed to release his twin from his grasp.  “Lucifer, what do you mean by ‘game’?”

“This is just a new chapter in a very old story.” He growled at Michael Demiurgos, never taking his eyes off of him.  “ _Whatever I have this bastard takes!_ ”

“Oh . . . not this again.”  The angel rolled his eyes as he got down off the entertainment center. “Let it go brother!”

“Wait . . . what are we talking about?” The doctor asked.  She was always interested in anything that helped her to better understand and help Lucifer.  If this was a piece of the puzzle then she wanted to know about it. 

“What, you haven’t cried on your therapists shoulder over Venus?” Michael scoffed.  “How did she get so lucky?  The rest of us having been hearing you whine about it for ages.” The devil started to reach for his twin, only to have Dr. Martin get in-between and stop it.  

“W-who’s Venus?”  Linda queried.  “Was she a girlfriend or something?”

“No.” The devil snarled.  “It was a project of mine . . . _my_ _creation, not his!_   It was going to be my brightest star, until he stole it!”

“Father, gave it to me and . . . and why are you still complaining about this, it’s _still_ the morning star!” Michael returned.

“Wait . . . are we talking about _the_ Venus . . . like the planet?” Dr. Martin asked, awestruck.   

“YES!” Both twins snapped.

“But that’s only one of the things.  Bloody bastard, has been taking from me since the dawn of time!  If he wasn’t stealing it outright than Father was handing it over to him.  _He’s the one that sent me to Hell!_ ” 

“ _Again that was Father’s decision, not mine_!” Michael disputed with a powerful shove against his twin.  “Do you really think that you’re the only one who has paid for your actions?  Thanks to you and your rebellion I am kept under his constant control and granted very little freedom, so do not speak to me about taking things from others.”

“Oh yes, speaking of freedom . . . how do you think our Father will react to you, his perfect child, noodling with the queen of demons herself, hm?  Think he’ll let you keep whatever privileges you have?” Lucifer sneered.  This time Michael lashed out and slammed his brother against the bed then drove his fist into him.  “What’s the matter,” the devil laughed, “Does the truth hurt?  Did you tell Lilith the part about how after you force her back to hell, you’re going to return to the Silver City and brag about your conquest?”  

“At least I’m not using her!  You expect her to sit waiting for you while you run after your detective begging for crumbs!”

“ENOUGH!” Lilith shouted at the top of her lungs, tired of all the childish bullshit.  The twins suddenly stopped and stared at the demoness in surprise.  Her temper had passed boiling over and was making it difficult for her to hide her demon face.  Seeing the snake eyes and needle thin fangs, Linda could only shudder.  “ _Both of you, grow up_!” Lili growled.  “I swear there is not a nickel’s worth of difference between either of you.”  Her rage burned so hot that tears were forming in her eyes as they moved between the brothers.  “ _I_ decide what I do, not you!  _No one owns me_!  I live according to my own pleasure and I will decide who I take to my bed.  Neither of you has any say in it.  EVER!”  The demoness turned her gaze on the devil just as he was attempting to sit up.  “ _You_!  I have had enough of you trying to rule me.  You are _not_ my Lord and master and you _never_ will be.”  At her words, Michael started to smirk, but this only brought the demoness’ dark gaze to him along with a deep animalistic growl.  “Do you actually think you’re any better?  My decision to sleep with you last night does not grant you any authority over me.  _Never forget that_.  There is only one mistress in my life and no master . . . EVER!”  Lilith gathered all of her clothes then going to the door turned back to the twins watching her.  “Stay out of my life, both of you!”  She slammed the door, cracking the wall slightly and loosening the hinges on the door. 

“Are you satisfied, now?” Michael asked after a few moments.

“Me?  This isn’t my fault, this is your fault.”  

“ _Truce_!” Linda shouted, intervening between the angels. 

Lilith went straight down to her room and threw on some fresh clothes and brushed out her hair.  She couldn’t believe the audacity of those presumptuous idiots.  She was not a prize to be won in some celestial pissing contest.  Perhaps she should be flattered to see both of them trying to stake a claim to her, but instead it was just annoying.  Probably because none of it was real.  She was well aware that Lucifer only wanted her to hold his hand whenever things got too difficult.  Michael, well she really couldn’t fathom his interest nor could she shake the doubts in her head that it wasn’t just his attempt at rebellion.  It was nice to believe, at least for a moment that there was more, even if it couldn’t last.  Silently she went to her window and stretching out her arms transformed into an owl and took flight in search of a place with no angels or devils.   

Linda managed to finally pull Lucifer from his brother’s suite, although he loudly gave his opinions all the way down to the car.  She couldn’t understand where this was coming from.  He had been very honest during one of their sessions and admitted that he was not in love with Lilith so why was he so determined to hold on to her?  The devil was still going on about his manipulative twin with two faces, when they reached the parking lot and Lucifer’s corvette.  Taking out his cigarette case, he set one between his lips then tried to light it.  He repeatedly rolled his thumb along the flint wheel, but it never sparked.  Frustrated he chucked it along with the cigarette as hard as he could into nearby bushes with a growl.

“I don’t get it, Lucifer.” Dr. Martin, stared up at the devil in confusion.  “Why are you so upset about this?  Neither you nor Lilith have ever been faithful to each other so why are you bothered now?  Are you afraid that he will somehow usurp your place in her life?  Turn her armies . . . or maybe her and your son against you?  What is it?”  A pained look filled his eyes and he didn’t know what to say.  “Tell me why you’re acting out?”

“Because . . . because she’s the only real family I’ve got.”

“You have lots of family, Lucifer.” Linda assured him.  “You have Amenadiel, Michael . . . Azrael . . .”

“No . . . no.  After my rebellion and fall they all turned their backs on me.  They were my own flesh and blood and _all_ of them walked away.  Raziel told me what happened to Lilith and when my Father cast me out I went to find her.  I didn’t know about Velius, of course, but I saw the way my Father had thrown her aside and twisted her body into a new demonic form.  I expected her to hate me, and rightly so since I obviously had a hand in her fall, but she didn’t.  She looked at my devil face and held my hand.  She was the _only_ one who offered me a kind word.  _She_ is my family doctor.  I can’t lose my family . . . not again and not to _him_.”  What he said suddenly brought all of the anger and fighting into perspective.

“What makes you think that you’re losing her?”

“Ever since that day in the street, when I told her I would take her power if she harmed the detective . . . ever since then . . . I’ve been feeling as though she’s moving farther and farther away and I don’t know how to bring her back.”  He explained as best he could.        

“Then talk to her, Lucifer.  Maybe it will work out, maybe it won’t, but I do know that the harder and tighter you try to hold on to Lilith the more she is going to push you away and attempt to break free.”  The devil didn’t want to admit it, but she was right.  If he were in Lili’s place, he would do the same thing.

Silently the fallen angel went back inside the hotel and made his way to Lili’s room.  There was much they needed to discuss and it was long overdue.  He knocked on her door and waited but there was no answer.  He knocked again and called out her name, but still there was no answer.  After a moment he decided to forgo manners and let himself in.  The room was empty, although the window was open.  He stared out at the sky and sighed.  Time was running out and he hoped they would be able to talk before it was too late.         


	12. Striking at the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*authors note: I have no knowledge of any characterizations beyond what has been released to the public by the showrunners. Any information contained here-in is simply the thoughts and opinions of Lilith Eden.)

Lucifer spent the day visiting each of Lilith’s favorite haunts in an attempt to find her and clear the air between them.If he happened upon a group of men he immediately scoped it out to see if she was in the middle of it.It wouldn’t have been the first time she used her signet ring to make herself the center of attention.Unfortunately he had no such luck.He checked out a couple of her favorite restaurants, but she wasn’t there either.He didn’t expect her to be at her old bar  _The Green Lady_ , but he checked just the same.Michael’s attempts at finding her were just as fruitless.He tried Knapp’s Castle and the cemetery where Christian was buried, but there was no trace of her.In truth, the angel didn’t know her as well as Lucifer did, so he found it difficult to pin-point exactly where he should be looking.Once he thought he saw her at a store down around the fashion district, but it turned out to be a stranger with long dark hair like hers.One thing about Lilith, if she didn’t want to be found, then she wasn’t.

As for the demoness, well, she had learned long ago to hide herself in places that no one would expect her to be, such as the J Paul Getty Museum of art.No one seemed to notice her as she sat on one of the grey plush benches sipping from the straw of a plastic ‘big gulp’ cup.Anyone looking would simply think she was relaxing and admiring the painting on the wall while enjoying a refreshing drink.Of course, she had yet to look at any of the artwork and the cup in her hand was on its second refill of Knob Creek bourbon, and she was half way done with that.After the altercation between the celestial brothers, she was doing what suited her and not them.Taking another drink, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of all the crap going on.She tried to picture the beach as it looked from her veranda in Hawaii and recall the smell of the tropical salty air and ocean breezes.What she didn’t notice was the man who sat down next to her.

“Rather an amusing shirt to wear in front of this particular painting.” Commented a deep voice from beside her.Lilith opened her eyes to see an older man smiling at her.His dark skin showed his age, but his glittering eyes showed a sparkle of youth and wisdom that she found quite pleasant.What little wavy hair he had was still mostly black and he had a gentle, impish smile that was infectious.His question roused Lilith from her thoughts and she looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing and then at the painting before her.The simple white cotton top had the words ‘ _Not Today Satan_ ’ emblazoned in black and across from her was a Renaissance painting showing Adam and Eve being tempted in the garden.This was hardly planned, but she could see the irony in it.

“I suppose it  _is_  amusing.”She agreed, taking a drink from her cup.

“I have been eating my lunch here at least three days a week for years, but don’t recall ever seeing your face before.” He observed as he took a ham sandwich from a brown paper sack.

“You could hardly remember every face that walks through these walls.”

“I have a great appreciation for beautiful things and a woman like you I would certainly remember.” The man declared before taking a bite of his food.Lilith had no trouble thinking highly of herself, but even she wasn’t buying into his flattery.“Warren Tayler.” He introduced himself then extended his hand to her.The demoness shook it and smiled.

“Lili,” She responded.“So, Mr. Taylor, are you a professor, historian, antique dealer, or what?” She asked, looking at his blazer, sweater vest and bow tie.

“Retired professor, actually, but I do work part time as a librarian.”He had no intention of going into details about his expertise in ancient books or that his job was at the Philosophical Research Society.He also wasn’t going to tell the lovely woman beside him that he knew exactly who she was.Sometimes it was best not to lay all of your cards on the table.Finishing the last bite of his food, he wiped his hands on his handkerchief then looked up at the painting before them.“ _Then the Lord God formed a man from the dust of the ground and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life, and the man became a living being_.” Warren’s deep voice brought weight and power to these words, but Lilith remained unmoved.“Then of course followed Eve.”

“Hardly.”

“Ah yes, there was another wasn’t there?”There was something in the twinkle of his eye that made the demoness wonder if he knew who she really was, but she dismissed it as nothing more than her own paranoia.

“There was a woman, who was also formed from the very same dust and filled with the same breath of life.”

“Indeed. I believe she was called Lilith.” Warren concurred.

“Everyone imagines this great nurturing mother when they think of Eve.” Lili sniffed.

“That would seem like a reasonable assumption.”If there was one constant in Theology or mythology it was how Eve represented domesticity, the help-mate and obedience to the husband.These were all the things that Lilith shunned so even in the best of circumstances it was inevitable that the demoness would be unable to find anything good about her replacement.An accidental meeting with the woman had made her opinions even worse.

“Eve . . . evil.” The demoness took another long drink then looked at the pale mousy faced female in the painting.“Now there is a piece of work.She believes herself to be the first at everything.First woman, the first to bed Adam . . . or Lucifer.The devil humors her to keep the peace, but we both know the reality.He’s not quite the fool she takes him for.”Perhaps it was the amount of bourbon she had consumed or her deep dislike of the so-called ‘first woman’ but Lili was not mincing words nor did she seem to remember she was in a museum.“I can assure you that when ‘Old Scratch’ decided to pop his cherry it wasn’t in that cunt’s pussy.She’s never felt an untried cock in her life.” Warren barely managed to hold back a ripple of laughter at her more than frank words.Adding to it was the shocked and annoyed looks of people who heard her as they walked by.Lilith didn’t notice them and continued to drink from her big gulp.

“I believe in the  _Alphabet of Sirach_ it is Lilith that he’s supposed to have laid with.”

“Laid?” she smiled wickedly.“There was  _a lot_  more positions than that invented at the banks of that river.” Lili could vividly remember the two of them conceiving at least half the poses later used in the Kama Sutra right there at the water’s edge.“Eve is nothing more than a bad imitation, despite her delusions of grandeur. If you should ever have the misfortune of looking into her ‘sweet’ face, don’t be taken in.She’s made Adam a cuckold and uses men while painting sob stories of her unhappiness to gain their sympathy.”

“Perhaps the devil should be wary.” Warren suggested.

“Perhaps he should.”She agreed, thoughtfully.“I wouldn’t worry too much though.Lucifer’s a big boy and if by chance we are so unlucky as to have her rear her ugly head, he can handle it.”She took another drink, reaching the bottom of the cup with a loud slurping sound.

“I think your bourbon is gone.”He smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Shhh.” Lili smiled slyly as she put a finger to her lips.“Anyway, I won’t be able to look after ‘Old Scratch’ much longer anyway.”She sighed and looked at her empty ‘big gulp’ cup.“I wish I were going back to my home rather than . . . it doesn’t matter.”

“Why don’t you go home?The fact that you’re sitting in a museum drinking your troubles away tells me that something is obviously bothering you.Perhaps what you need is a few days at home to rest before you go to . . . wherever.” This was the soundest advice Lilith had heard yet.She had assumed that going home would be pointless, but it seemed to her that this was man was right.She needed to have that serenity before returning to Hell.

“Thank you.” She answered, getting up from the bench.“I think I will.” Immediately she took off with Warren Taylor sitting there watching her go with a wry smile on his face.

“You won’t be in Hell for long, my dear.I promise you that.” He commented softly to himself before looking at the time.“Lucifer is not the only one who can open the portal.”

Filled with a measure of hope, Lilith threw her cup away and then took to the air.She was anxious to get her things and go to the airport.She had long since forgotten about Anne Cranston or why she was summoned to Los Angeles in the first place.Anne of course never forgot.Her desire for revenge was just as strong, even as she stood before a hot stove burner, stirring a pot and furrowing her brow.What she had brewed looked like the same ‘tea’ that the man at the market had been drinking.It was the same aroma too.The question was whether or not it would work and she wasn’t brave enough to drink it herself.She preferred to roll the dice and see if it worked on the playboy club owner.He made a much better guinea pig, especially since she didn’t care what it did to him.If he hallucinated and hurt somebody, she was fine with it.If she had the drink wrong and it happened to poison him . . . well, no great loss.

She poured the concoction into a stainless thermal cup and closed the lid then went into her bedroom to get ready for a night out on the town.Slipping on her long black coat, she put the container into the inside pocket then got into her car.After her last visit to Lux she wasn’t sure if she would be allowed inside.Fortunately cash is always king and she still has some left over after purchasing the Ayahuasca.If the door man was anything like the stereotype, then he would undoubtedly look the other way in exchange for a well-greased palm.

Arriving at Lux she boldly walked up to the large man standing at the entrance with bulging muscles and held out several large bills.Casually he took them and then with a cock of his head motioned her inside.Just like before the place was loud and quickly heating up as more hot bodies filled the place.Anne could never understand how people could enjoy themselves in such a loud obnoxious place.Perhaps she had finally reached a point in her life when she was considered ‘old’.Quietly she scoped out a small corner table that afforded her a view of most of the room.Of all the people she saw drinking, or gyrating to the music, the one face that was missing was Lucifer’s.

He was still driving through the city trying to find Lilith.The demoness had turned her cell phone off so it was pointless to call it.The devil had tried calling her hotel room at least three times in hopes that she had returned, but there had been no answer.He finally turned his own phone off so he wouldn’t be disturbed while he searched the city.He visited a few clubs and bars that he knew she liked to visit, but there was no trace of her anywhere.Realizing the futility of his search, the devil went back to Lux.Almost immediately he was greeted by several hopeful women, but before he was willing to partake, he wanted to get a drink.The bartender didn’t even have to ask what he wanted to drink.Every employee learned on their first day what the boss man’s preferences were.It was practically in the training video.

Bringing the glass to his lips, Lucifer suddenly stopped as he heard the opening chords of Chris Daughtry singing  _Battleships_ and it struck an unexpected cord with him.Both the devil and demoness at times could be stubborn immovable forces, but no matter how they locked horns, their friendship had always kept them together.Now their relationship seemed increasingly estranged and he really didn’t want it to end.

_ I’m sinking inside _

_ And the masts and lines are broken down tonight. _

_ I swallow my pride _

_ But we’re drowning in the ocean and it’s tearing my heart open _

_ Baby, we’re high then we’re low, first it’s yes then it’s no, and we’re changing like the tides _

_ Yeah, but I want you, I need you, and I guarantee you we’ll make it out alive _

_ 'Cause I don’t wanna fight no more, _

_ Even when the waves get rough _

_ I don’t wanna see the day we say we’ve had enough _

_ And I don’t wanna fight this war _

_ Bullets coming off our lips _

_ But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships. _

_ Like battleships. _

No, he really didn’t want to fight with her anymore, but until they could talk there was nothing he could do.Setting his glass back on the counter his attention was drawn away from the song as two arms wrapped themselves around his waist.Turning around he, found his ‘captor’ was the ever fetching Tara.She looked every bit her usual enticing self and he really didn’t mind the distraction.She brushed her red locks from her face and laced her arm through his.When looking for an amusement, one really couldn’t ask for a better playmate than Tara Maguire.She was completely opened minded and would readily partake in anything the devil suggested from drugs to more . . . ‘physical activities’.She was also wise enough not be bothered with any thoughts of serious relationships or imagine there was any more between them than a moments pleasure.

Lucifer enjoyed wasting his time with Tara because she was fun and he didn’t have to deal with anything more complex than the limits of the human body.He also knew she would eagerly join him in mind-altering pursuits.This was something he was only too happy to engage in, especially now that he had a friend to join him.Smiling at his voluptuous partner he leaned back to the bartender and ordered two ‘specials’.In response the bartender handed him two ecstasy pills.Now it was time to take the party upstairs where the two could really cut loose.Before they could go to the elevator, Tara excused herself to the ladies room with the solemn promise to return quickly.

From across the bar, Anne had been watching the scene and seeing the red head leave to the bathroom, she saw her opportunity.Quietly she rose and followed Tara into the powder room then pretended to fix her makeup and hair while she waited.After a moment the lady left the stall and Anne approached her as she washed her hands.

“You’re the lucky one tonight, you caught Lucifer.Perhaps I need to find out what kind of perfume you wear or something.”

“What can I say, if you take care of Lucifer, then he will take care of you.” Tara responded, quite full of herself.Anne leaned in conspiratorially and smiled as though they were both twenty-something girls hanging out together.

“Is it true, what they say about him?”

“Well, I can tell you that all of him is memorable, but his, um, holy poker gets applause all by itself.”She was assuming, of course, that the other woman was asking about the club owner’s body.Most people did.Anne smiled and giggled, pretending that she was indeed curious to know that information.It was all a farce of course since she had already become acquainted with his abilities.The younger woman continued to share juicy details regarding the talents of Lux’s owner while fixing her make-up.The more Tara rattled the more apparent it became that while a woman  _can_  be intelligent, beautiful and sensual, not all were. “To heighten the experience he also gives me a piece of, um . . . ‘candy’.”

“I’ve heard stories, but I wasn’t sure it was true.Especially since a lot of drugs can make it a lot harder for a man to . . . you know . . . perform.” Anne commented casually.

“Oh no, not Lucifer.The man is like . . . superhuman or something.Nothing stops him.”She answered with another giggle.Once again, Anne leaned in close and smiled.

“You really want to give him stamina?As in ‘lasting all night long’, stamina?”She reached into the inside pocket of her coat and pulled out the sealed thermal cup.“This is Ayahuasca.If you think he performs now, you haven’t seen anything yet.All you have to do is get him to drink it all and wait.Trust me, at my age, I am hardly a woman with no experience.I gave this to my last date and I couldn’t walk the next day.”At the sound of this Tara’s eyes lit up and she eagerly took the container. The younger woman looked at herself once more in the mirror then gave a quick ‘thanks’ before leaving the bathroom.

Anne followed after a moment and made her way through the crowd to a far corner where she could watch the club owner and his chosen bimbo of the night.From her vantage point she could see Tara pointing at the thermal cup and telling the Lucifer all about it.She smiled as she saw him opening it up and smelling the aroma. _Drink it,_ she kept thinking to herself over and over again.

Lucifer was no stranger to any drug, with the exception of perhaps Ayahuasca, and even then he was acquainted with the name.He simply hadn’t had an opportunity to partake, until now.Not to say that he blindly trusted anything he was handed without verifying it veracity.However, being an angel kept him from being too concerned about any bad effects from such a drug, especially since the detective wasn’t around to make him vulnerable.Forgoing caution for the chance of a new distraction he started drinking down the special ‘tea’ then set the cup on the table in front of him.

Watching him, Anne was ready to squeal in delight when she saw him finish the drink.Any second now she was sure she would see him start reacting.Anne had visions of him screaming like lunatic or trying to cut his own face off like in the movies.Maybe he’ll throw himself over the railing onto the dance floor or better yet attack someone.It really didn’t matter to her, she just wanted to see him get taken away and his world fall apart.What she wasn’t expecting was no reaction at all.He just kept acting normal and talking to that ditzy Tara.She couldn’t figure out what went wrong as the pair started up the stairs towards the penthouse.

“There you are!”Chloe said, stopping her partner before they could escape.“I have been trying to call you all day.”Lucifer reached into his pocket and took out his phone only to find it was still turned off.“The teenager whose father wouldn’t let her talk to us, has changed her mind.Apparently she received an anonymous letter threatening her and . . .” The detective’s words started to fade in and out as Lucifer put his phone back in his pocket.Looking at Det. Decker, he found his vision starting to dance and quickly took hold of the railing next to him.“. . . give a statement.Lucifer are you listening to me?”

The devil was trying to listen to her, but he was starting to feel as though he were caught inside of a kaleidoscope.The faces of people, colors, and lights of the club were starting to blur and become surreal.His stomach lurched and he felt as though he was going to be sick.Unsure of what was happening, he managed a feeble ‘detective’ before collapsing the floor.

“Lucifer!” Chloe cried out, getting down next to him.He was alive, but she didn’t know what was wrong with him.Immediately she called for help so he could be moved to his pent house.The bartender and several others ran over and the devil was lifted and carried to the elevator.During the melee, Tara ran out of the club scared she had been tricked into poisoning him and afraid she might be implicated.Anne casually walked over to the table where he had left the thermal cup and slipped it in her coat pocket.This time she knew her plan had worked and she quietly walked out of the building as though nothing had happened.

The devil was carried from the elevator to his bed where he was stripped of his coat and made comfortable. Chloe was on the phone calling the only two people she could think of to help her.The first was Linda Martin, but she really couldn’t imagine what his therapist would be able to do.She just knew that the doctor was aware of exactly who Lucifer was and just maybe she would know . . . something.The other person she called was Mazikeen.As his right hand demon, surely she might know something.She had known him for ages, right?

Both ladies came straight away, but without some idea of what he may have consumed, there was no way to help him.His eyes were wide but never focused.There was no telling what he was seeing, but it wasn’t them.Lucifer was an angel and the devil so there was no possibility of calling an ambulance or taking him to an emergency room somewhere.

“God, I just wish I could see in his head and know what he took.”The detective fumed, frustrated at how helpless she felt.At this suggestion Maze looked up.

“I know someone who can.”

“You know someone who can actually read his mind?” Chloe asked, uncertain if she believed her.

“Mom can.” The demon answered.

“Lili?” The doctor asked.It seemed like she had heard that before, but she wasn’t sure.

“Well, she can read human and demon minds, not so much angels.” Maze corrected.“However, I recall rumors from when I was a kid that said she could enter dreams or the subconscious.”

“Are you serious?” The detective asked,

“I don’t know if it’s true and I’m sure as Hell not calling her . . . even if I knew where she was, which I don’t.” The last thing she wanted to do was put herself in the path of her mother when she knew she had betrayed Lucifer.

“Wait,” Chloe started to rummage through Lucifer’s jacket until she located his phone.“I know someone who just might be able to find her.” 

The detective was putting all her hopes for getting a hold of Lilith on Lucifer’s twin brother Michael, unaware that he was about to give up on that particular endeavor, at least for the moment.He returned to the hotel and stopped at the front desk to ask if Miss Eden had returned or left any messages for him.To his great surprise he was told that she had checked out.He couldn’t imagine her going to Lucifer and he couldn’t think of anywhere else in LA that she would want to go.Like a bolt of lightning he suddenly realized exactly where she was and where she was going.

Immediately he left the hotel and went straight to the Los Angeles International Airport.He started moving through the crowds carefully looking over every face he passed.He hoped he wasn’t too late.Frustrated, he was about to have her paged, only to suddenly see her standing at a coffee kiosk handing a couple of dollars to gentleman behind the counter and taking her coffee.He called out her name catching her attention, but it was not a look of happiness.

“You can’t leave.” He said.

“You can’t stop me so . . . ta ta.” She answered sipping her coffee.She started to walk past him, only for Michael to stop her.“Listen,  _Tuṟavi_ , I need to go home, just until my time is up.I can at least make arrangements so everything is taken care of in my absence.Besides, right now, I need to go back to where things made sense and I was content.I’m not happy here and I don’t think I can be.”

“I wish . . .” He didn’t have to finish that statement.She knew exactly what he wished for.He wanted to be free, like Lucifer.Michael wanted to pursue his hearts desires just as much as she did, but he was not free and he didn’t know if he ever would be.“I wish you safe journey then and I’ll see you in a few days.”Lilith threw her arms around him, hugging him in absolute gratitude.

The moment was spoiled as the angel’s phone began to ring.He took it from his pocket and was surprised to see the devil’s number calling him.He answered fully expecting to hear his brother’s voice asking if he had found Lili yet.He was not expecting to hear from Chloe or that there was something wrong with his twin.His face blanched as the detective told him what happened.

“What’s wrong?” Lilith asked, seeing his worried expression.

“We’re on our way.” He promised, then hung up the phone.“Can you enter dreams or dream-like states?”

“I can, but I would need to stop at the cemetery so I can get my box of sand.Why?”

“I’ll explain on the way.”


	13. Asleep in this World, Awake in Another

Clutching a soft leather draw-string bag in her arms, Lilith entered the penthouse along with Michael Demiurgos and was immediately surprised to see Maze, Linda and Chloe waiting.  She knew something had happened to Lucifer and that Chloe was with him, but that was the end of her knowledge.  More concerned now than she was before she demanded to know exactly what had happed to the devil.  Chloe admitted she had no idea, but speculated that he had overdosed on drugs or something.  Lili nodded then turned went over to Linda and Maze.

“Why is she here?” The demoness kept her voice down, but there was no mistaking that accusing look in her eye.  The detective’s presence made Lucifer vulnerable and undoubtedly it was this very thing that was making the drug so effective.  If she left then the problem would solve itself, both Maze and Linda knew that.  “Send her on a case or tell her to go to the store for milk, but get her out of here.”

“She won’t go.  We’ve tried.” Maze answered curtly then rolled her eyes in annoyance.  Lilith didn’t appreciate her daughter’s teenage attitude and her nails began to lengthen in response.

“Try harder.” She ordered.  Dr. Martin saw and felt the tension between mother and child and decided to step in with a better explanation.

“What Maze is trying to say,” Linda clarified.  “Is that, like the rest of us, Chloe is scared and doesn’t want to leave his side.  She’s afraid something will happen if she does.  It’s really a very normal human response when someone you care about is sick or hurting.” 

“Lovely.” Lilith responded with a roll of her eyes.  “Eech, humans.”

The demoness went up the steps to Lucifer’s bed with Michael following close behind and looked down at her old friend.  His eye lids fluttered but he obviously wasn’t seeing them and occasionally his twitched the way people often do when they dream.  He made noises, moaned and spoke a random word now and then, but nothing more.  Sitting down next to her old friend she carefully set the leather bag on her lap and opened it.  From inside she took out a rectangular box fashioned from the same dark metal as her demon daggers and inlaid with moonstone.  Chloe came up the steps desperate to know what was going on.  She saw the box and guessed it to be around eleven inches but she couldn’t imagine what it was for.  She was even more surprised when Lili opened it up and she saw that it was full of sand.  Just sand.  What was sand going to do?  It looked like something she could go to the beach and fill a hundred trinket boxes with for free.  She was she was going to voice her opinion, but the more she stared at it, the more the detective started to notice just how fine it was and that there was a faint iridescent sparkle to it.

“What is that?” She asked.  Curious to see what it was, Linda came up the steps and peered into the box as well.

“It’s sand.” The demoness answered.  “It was given to me by Dream, or ‘the Sandman’ after a particularly fun night helping him mend one of his many broken hearts.”  

“There’s actually a sandman?” Dr. Martin’s mind was constantly trying to wrap itself around the celestial and demonic worlds, not to mention the ethereal creatures in between.  Every time she thought she was beginning to get a handle on it, she learned something new.

“Yes.” 

“And that’s his actual name?”

“He has a lot of names.”  Lilith did not have the time or desire to get into a discussion on Morpheus.  Right now there were more pressing matters.  Carefully Lilith dipped her finger into the sand and started to reach out to Lucifer’s forehead.

“Wait!” Chloe said, stopping her before she could touch his skin.  Lilith shot her an annoyed look.  This was a ritual that had to be handled in a very precise way.  Interruptions were not welcome.  “Is this dangerous?”

“Decidedly.” There was no point in lying.  When she had had been given this box of precious sand she had learned everything about its power from the master of dreams himself.  If this ritual was not done correctly then both the devil and demoness would be driven insane.  She also knew that once inside of the devil’s mind, the only thing she had control over were her own thoughts and movements.  The fallen angel would be the one truly in control.  There would be no way to gage time and a few minutes within a dream could in actuality take many hours in reality.  There was also no way to know just how much of the experience either of them would be able to remember.  It always varied.  One thing was certain though, it would remain in their subconscious and eventually it would surface.  Perhaps it would happen in a day, perhaps in a thousand years, but it would.  “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” Lilith reassured the detective.  Chloe didn’t want to think about it and quickly left the bedroom leaving the demoness to mumble to herself under her breath.  “You want to makes things completely safe then maybe you should leave.”

“Swear to me that this will work and you will wake up again?” Michael asked suddenly.  Lilith saw the genuine concern in his eyes and nodded.

“You have my word.” This answer couldn’t technically be a lie since she really didn’t know how things would turn out.   “Promise me that under no circumstance will you allow anyone to touch this box, not even you.  The last person who tried to touch this box is now eternally trapped in a nightmare.” 

“I won’t let anyone near it.” He promised. 

Once more she dipped her finger in the sand and reached out and marked Lucifer’s forehead then did the same to her own.  She then managed to open Lucifer’s mouth and drop barely a pinch of the sand into it.  Again, she did the same to herself.  Lilith then slid a stick from a compartment in the lid and placing it in the midst of the sand wrote the name ‘Samael’.  Carefully she put the stick back in its place then watched as the writing seemed to be sucked into the sand becoming a smooth surface again.  She closed the box and was carefully setting it on the floor next to the edge of the bed when she fell over and was quickly caught by Michael.  Her eyes fluttered at him sleepily as he carefully laid her down next to Lucifer and she faded into sleep.

Slipping to someone else’s subconscious was a maddening experience, at least initially.  At first the demoness was bombarded by his thoughts and emotions.  Snippets of memories from over centuries passed before her bringing with them the sounds, smells and feelings associated with each one.  One in particular caught the demoness’ attention as she saw Maze standing before her taunting, relishing her manipulation and performance as the angel of San Bernadino as well as the realization that she was stalling to help Marcus Pierce.  She also witnessed looks from Chloe as with each one she turned and moved closer to Pierce.  Lilith could only cringe as she continued through his recollections before becoming surrounded by a light filled with psychedelic colors and sounds.  She closed her eyes and covered her ears, afraid she would be driven mad.  When she was sure she couldn’t take anymore, everything went still except for the sound and feel of wind blowing against her.

Opening her eyes, Lilith found herself standing amidst a desolate landscape.  Everywhere she looked was nothing but dry barren wilderness that consisted of nothing more than rocky hills and outcrops surrounded by sands.  The only vegetation she saw were dead withered trees and bushes.  She couldn’t imagine what sort of place this was that Lucifer had brought himself to, let alone her.  The wind kicked up blowing grit against her skin and into her eyes.  Quickly she put her hands over her face as protection until it passed.    

At her feet was the remnants of a path.  Following it, Lilith arrived a steep craggy cliff side overlooking what had once been the banks of a large river tributary.  At the center of the dry, cracked basin standing before the remains of a tall waterfall, was the devil himself.  His usual fastidious look was gone.  There was no suit jack and his slacks and dress shirt were dusty, unkempt and untucked.  His normally handsome features were hidden behind the devilish red, burned and scarred skin.  Hellish glowing red eyes stared menacingly up at the cloudy thundering clouding above him as he screamed at the heavens.  From the depths of his pain and misery he cried out every wrong he believed his Father had ever committed against him.  He spoke of hurt and neglect from his childhood all the way to the manipulation and broken hearts that he and Chloe had endured.  With righteous anger he cried out for justice, but only the wind seemed to answer.      

Lilith slowly climbed down the rocky path towards the devil, carefully choosing each step so as not to fall.  At least once, sand got between her foot and the rock she was stepping on, causing her to slip and slide a few feet before she managed to catch herself.  Looking around she began to recognize where she was.  This was Eden, but not as she remembered it.  This was the same river bank where they used to meet, where they talked and had sex.  Why had it become so desolate?  Was this what became of it after Adam and Eve were cast out, or did it simply reflect the relationship Lucifer imagined he had with his Father? 

The devil never heard her approach.  He raised his head, ready to cry out more accusations, more venom towards the sky, only to stop as the sound of a branch breaking caught his attention.  He whirled around looking to see who was there.  He could make out that there was someone standing on the banks, but he couldn’t quite focus his eyes properly, not for very long anyway.  He could tell that they had long dark hair cascading over their shoulders and a familiar perfume wafted through the air immediately telling him who it was before him.

“ _Aḻakāṉa_.” He managed to say.  His appearance changed from the devilish, red, burned fiery form to his normal angelic visage, but it was even more than that.  He was his natural self with curls in his hair and the highlights around his eyes gone.  He reached out his hand to Lilith and she stepped down into the dry river and walked towards him.  She could see that he was having trouble focusing.  When she was close enough, he touched her hair then brushed her fingers against her face.  From all the distorted images around him, her face seemed to emerge, beautiful but he wasn’t certain if I she was real or imagined.

“I’m here ‘Old Scratch’.” She answered. 

“A-are you real?” Lucifer asked, still trying to push away the fog in his mind.

“Of course I’m real.”  She smiled gently.  As genuine as her voice was to him, he still kept touching her hair, her arms, hands . . . anything to re-enforce that she was not an illusion.   The more confident he was that it was her, the more the once hazy, barren landscape was beginning to change.  Traces of grass and plants were beginning to appear and water began to trickle then flow over the waterfall.  Everything was coming to life again. 

“You won’t disappear on me again?” He asked.

“I’m not going to leave you, I promise.” Lilith’s word was good and he knew it.

“ _Aḻakāṉa_ . . . I could never hurt you, you know that, but . . . but Chloe . . . I couldn’t risk you hurting Chloe.” He explained.  Realizing that the river water had risen nearly to Lilith’s waist, he led her back to the shore, still holding tightly to her hand.  

“I know and its okay ‘Old Scratch’.” 

“Y-you’re the only one . . .” He said, lifting her from the water onto the bank then got out himself and pulled her in close.  “You’ve never abandoned me . . . not really.”  He wrapped her in his arms, feeling her body against his and reassuring himself that it was her.  “Everyone else . . .”

“That’s not true.  You have a room of people all worried and waiting for you to come back to them.  They all love you.” She answered holding him in return.

“Who?” The devil asked skeptically. 

“Well, Mazikeen is there.  She’s always been loyal to you.”  At this he jerked back and his eyes once more turned red.

“Maze betrayed me.”

“Did she?” Lilith recalled the memory she had seen as she passed into Lucifer’s subconscious. 

“I wouldn’t return her to Hell so she aligned herself with Cain.  Her loyalty is transient and fickle.  She would leave me the moment she doesn’t not get what she wants.” 

“You have your Chloe.  She loves you.”

“She’s afraid of me.” His voice was mournful as he spoke and he lowered his head to Lili’s shoulder and sighed.  “She saw my devil face . . . she tries to pretend that everything’s okay, but it’s not.  I don’t know if it ever will be.” 

“It will be, ‘Old Scratch’.  You just need patience.”  She explained, her fingers moved through his dark curls holding him close and trying to comfort him.   .  “Anyway, there’s Linda and Michael.  They’re worried about you too.”

“Linda . . . maybe.”  Yes, he believed Dr. Martin cared about him.  She had called him her friend.  Even so there were moments of doubt.  He always had moments of doubt.  It came from so many ages of abandonment by family who were supposed to love him.  Hearing someone call him a friend or show that spark of caring often came as a surprise.  What he refused to believe was that his twin should be in that list of names at all.  To him, the idea that his brother gave a damn was the same as a bottle of snake oil and he wasn’t fool enough to buy the sales pitch.  “Michael?”  At this name, Lucifer moved away, annoyed.  “Michael will do whatever Father tells him.  He’s a machine with no mind of his own.”

“He has a mind of his own.” She argued.

“No, no he doesn’t.  He’s a bloody little marionette with Father pulling the strings.”

“I don’t know, he’s gone out of his way to see me, just for the sake of seeing me.  I can’t imagine your Father approving of such a thing and nobody else has ever done that before.” Lili observed.  Lucifer didn’t like the soft look that appeared in her eyes when she spoke of Michael.  He could still remember seeing her sitting next to his brother at Lux, talking and laughing.  It was the way they used to be and he so desperately wanted to go back to that.  Perhaps they still could.   

Lilith was reaching for a fig hanging from the branch of a tree when everything began to change around her.  The greenery and beauty of Eden faded before the demoness’ eyes and instead she was surrounded by the tall stone, basalt walls of Hell. She recognized the blue light that emanated from the shadows and ash that floated through the air.  She looked around and recognized the statues on either side of the doorway.  They were angels, carved so that their faces were shrouded by their long hoods.  A reminder perhaps that he was no longer part of the host and shunned.  The wings were broken from their backs by Lucifer himself long ago when he first arrived there in a fit of rage.  Tall floor candle holders made from the same demonic metal as her blades added to the room’s illumination.  Each one bore Sumerian imagery.  The oil lamps that sat atop the candelabras gave off the same hellish blue light as the rest of the underworld. 

The walls were plain stone with deep burgundy velvet draperies bringing a warmth to the space.  The floor beneath her feet was a large mosaic depicting various creatures of the Hell such as Cerberus, dragons, Ifrit and Ammit.  Portions were covered by think heavy rugs that led up to the most imposing piece within the room . . . the bed. Carved from dark other worldly wood, it could easily accommodate four men of equal size to the devil with space to spare.  Every inch was etched with figures and symbols of lust and virility.  Even the marquetry panels showed images of couples engaged in sexual acts.  Lilith knew this room well, it was Lucifer’s private bedroom in Hell and she had been here many times. 

The environment around her was the not the only thing that had changed, her clothing had too.  The simple jeans and t-shirt had changed into something quite different.  A long silk skirt of purple with gold thread embroidered along the hem and waistband.  Her top was a wide band of the same material that crossed over and covered one breast, looped around her neck then came back over the other before fastening in the back.  She recalled that this was his preferred outfit on her, but she couldn’t imagine why he was doing this.  He had abandoned Hell, so why had he brought them back here.  What was he looking for in this room?

“What are we doing Lucifer?”  She turned back to the entrance and took hold of one of the large door handles and tried to leave only to find the door was locked.  She had never known these doors to be locked before.  Uncertain as to what was going on, she turned back to find the devil standing a short distance way, watching her.  “Why is this door locked?  Is this your way keeping me a prisoner in Hell?”  She was quickly becoming annoyed and she started to look about the space for a key or another way out.         

Lucifer watched her and sighed in disappointment as he sat down in a large decorative high-back armchair.  Didn’t she understand what he was trying to do?  This place . . . this room . . .  the last time they had truly been close was here.  He wanted to recapture that and bring things back to the way they had been.  The doors were locked because he wanted no interruptions no interference.  Why didn’t things ever work the way he wanted them to?  Seeing the devils unhappiness, she became confused. 

“What is this all about?”

“I was hoping to recapture something.” He explained.  “A moment in time when you and I were . . . well, I guess there really is no way to fix this, is there?”

“Fix what?” Lili asked.

“ _This_.  You, me . . . whatever this thing is between us.” 

“Is that why you brought me here?” The demoness gestured at the room around her as it all began to make sense.  He nodded and smiled sadly at her.  Lilith didn’t know what to say.  What they felt ran so much deeper than friendship and yet neither knew how to explain it.  Perhaps it was because they both struggled with their emotions, or maybe they were all too aware that for now at least, they needed something more than the other was capable of giving.  They were always a part of each other, that much was certain.  “Strange isn’t?”

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“Neither of us knows how begin to talk about how we feel and yet your brother could tell me he loves me without any hesitation at all.” Lilith commented with a half-laugh.  The devil’s eyes flashed red for a half-second, but Lili was too lost in thought to notice. 

“And you said?”

“Not much really.” She recounted.  “I wasn’t going to lie and tell him I felt something I wasn’t sure about.  It was nice though, hearing someone say that.”  There was that soft look again.  The one that appeared every time she spoke of his brother and he didn’t like it.  

“I want you to stay away from Michael.” He said suddenly.  This was a surprise to the demoness.  True, both had shown shades of jealousy over the centuries, but neither had ever been so forward about it.

“Excuse me?”  Lilith answered with a raise of an eyebrow.  She had never taken orders from Lucifer and she didn’t not feel like starting now, especially when he would quickly push her aside for Chloe.  “Why should I stay away from Michael?  If he can offer me what I want or desire, then why shouldn’t I take it?”

“Because he can’t offer you _anything_!” Lucifer argued.  “He’s a great one for words, but like most things with him they are empty and meaningless.  With Father controlling his every move, he is very much like his creations, stagnant and lifeless.”

“Maybe . . . maybe not.  Fortunately I think I can handle myself and make my own decisions.  I’m not a child and I never was.  I am perfectly capable of choosing my own lovers and if it happens that I have feelings for Michael Demiurgos then that is between us, not you.” Lilith really didn’t know what she felt for the angel.  She knew she liked him and cared for him.  He had never been anything, but nice to her, but the truth was she hadn’t been around him all that long nor did she know him that well.  What she needed was time to get to know him and decide for herself.  What she didn’t need or want was Lucifer dictating what she should do.  She would listen of course if he had justifiable reasons, but she had no patience for arbitrary orders or his general Luciferness.  “You have no say-so in any of this.”

“ _Wrong_!” Lucifer returned, rising from his chair and approaching her.  “The only reason he has any interest in you, my dear, is because you belong to me.”

“I . . . belong . . . to you?!” Lilith couldn’t believe just how big a set of balls the devil had to actually say something that daft. 

“Yes.  _My_ mistress . . . mine, not his,” The fallen angel slowly began to circle her watching her intently.  “Michael is and always has been a taker.  I will not have him swooping in with a lot of pretty words and snatch you away like one of our childhood toys . . .”

“Excuse me . . . toy?” She interrupted, clearly not enjoying the comparison between herself and a plaything.  Not hearing her, Lucifer kept right on talking.

“. . . to be broken into pieces later.  He _always_ does this.  First he charms you then he consolidates _his_ power and Father’s army with the Lilim.  Believe me he does nothing without a motive in mind.”  He wasn’t saying it but what he envisioned was his brother standing there with Lili on one side and Velius on the other.  His infernal twin smiling and walking away with all the family that was his, the same way he had walked away with all of his other siblings long ago.

“Well, don’t worry, I can’t be broken and no man will ever tame me, least of all you.”

“Good.”  The devil smirked, feeling certain he had somehow made his point and for once won rather than the two of them ending in a stalemate.  “Then you will stay away from that bastard.”

“I promise nothing.  You are not in command of me, nor will I ever submit to you!”        

“Believe me, my dear, if I want your submission I will have it!”  He answered confidently.  If there was another more stubborn or exhausting female in Hell or on earth, Lucifer hadn’t met her.  The trouble was, she set fire to more than his temper.  She started to turn from him but he caught her and brought her back to face him.  “Now stay away from Michael Demiurgos.”

Lilith looked up into his brilliant dark eyes that stared like fire into hers.  Over the centuries they had played the game of conquest more times than they could count without any winners or losers.  Something in his grip and the way he looked at her told her that _this_ time was no game and the thought stirred her blood.  She wanted Lucifer to stake his claim on her, not that she would dare tell him so.  Man-handling and being forced was not something she allowed, not until now.  Right now she craved the devil’s fire, the Sovereign of Hell.  So long as some corner of Lucifer remained the Prince of Darkness, then she would always have a part of him.  A thousand years from now when Chloe Decker was dust, he would still be Lilith’s.  For that to be a reality, he needed to stake his claim to her right here and now while their minds were joined and of his own free will.

“Go back to Chloe.  I’m sure she will have you . . . eventually.”  With a look of defiance, she pulled free of his grasp and once more stepped away.

Lucifer’s ire at her insolence and his desire to bring her to heel was quickly fueling his arousal.  In the past when he was still the Lord of Hell he had made his other three mistresses kneel before him, but that was because he knew that beneath their sexy exteriors they were ambitious cut-throats.  It was an act of humiliation designed to teach a lesson up front and remind them who ruled the underworld.  Such things were never necessary with Lili.  He had never doubted for one second that he could trust her or that he had her loyalty.  What he could never touch was her soul and despite hearing her say the words, he knew she would rather cut her heart out than give it.  He caught her again just as she reached the doors and using his body he pressed her against the hard wood.

“ _You will not speak to me this way_!” He roughly held her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.  His dark eyes sparkled with a fierce wildness that thrilled her.  It was a look she seldom saw.  Brusquely his mouth caught hers, his tongue insistent and penetrating.  Shoving him away, Lilith slapped him, hard across the face. 

“You forget yourself, ‘Old Scratch’.  I am not Eve, trying desperately to be someone I am _not_.  I know you couldn’t have mistaken me for one of your harem whores that you can order to your bed or a night club groupie throwing themselves at your feet.  I most certainly am _not_ your detective, looking at you with longing eyes while playing court to another man.”

“Who are you then?” He smirked.

“ _I_ am Lilith, Queen of the Lilim!  _I_ define who I am, not you.  _I_ am ruled by no man, no angel . . . not God . . . and certainly not the devil!”  Carefully she reached behind her and clasped the demon dagger held in a sheath snug in the waist band of her skirt. 

For a brief moment he started to take hold of her again only to feel the blade slice across the top of his hand causing him to jerk it back.  Sweeping her hand upward he stopped the blade just inches in front of his face.  To his surprise and pleasure she slowly lowered the dagger slicing through each of the buttons on his shirt.  When Lili had reached the last one he squeezed her wrist and hand until she was forced to drop the weapon.  A dark grin spread across his face as he removed the shirt and dropped it to the floor. 

“There seems to be a few things you have forgotten.  I’m not Adam neglecting one wife then playing the cuckold to another.  I’ll never be Asmodeus, a sick fool, dangerous with jealousy when it comes to you.  Your Christian loved the human side of while simply tolerating your demon side.  I want you exactly as you are and all that you will ever be.  I am certainly _not_ Michael sitting in my Father’s shadow unwilling to fight for what he desires.”

“Tell me who you are then.” She whispered.    

“ _I_ am Samael . . . _Lucifer_.  _I_ am the venom or God and the Lightbringer, the Morningstar, son of the dawn.  _I_ am the Sovereign of Hell and ruler of underworld which means _you_ are subject to _me_!”  Seeing this show of power and authority, thrilled her.  It had been so long since he had done so, but, she would still not let him win so easily.

He started to move and she quickly put her hand to his chest.  Perhaps it was to keep him at bay, perhaps she simply wanted to touch him.  Her fingers moved through the dark hair of his well-defined upper body down to his perfectly muscled stomach.  Reaching the waist band of his pants, he caught her up in his arms and carried her to his great bed and dropped her down onto the burgundy satin sheets.  Lilith tried to kick him away with her foot, but he only caught it and slid her closer tearing away her skirt as he did.  His slipped one of his long lithe fingers inside of her causing her to buck slightly.  She was wet and the scent of her only made him hungrier.  Slowly he moved in and out feeling her heat and brushing against her sensitive pearl.  He licked the nectar from his finger enjoying the taste of her juices. 

He started to go down on her, intent on suckling straight from her tight fount, but she rolled her hips away and started to crawl.  In a swift move he caught her by the ankle and pulled her back, climbing on the bed himself and pulling her beneath him. Attempting to wrench free she started trying to kick and then hit him with her fists.  Lucifer laughed as he stemmed the onslaught and endeavored to catch her by the wrists.  One of her hands managed to give him the slip and dig their claws into his back.  Lilith’s sharp nails tore through his flesh, causing him to roar in both pain and pleasure.  In response he forcefully trapped both wrists and pinned her down bringing his full weight down on her.

“You are a cat aren’t you?  Do I need to bite you on the neck?”

“Yeeess.” She answered, raising her head and both kissing and biting at his lips.  Even through the fabric of his trousers she feel his hard swollen cock pressing against her, begging to be released.  She was aching for him to fill her and yet she thrilled at the fight.  Her back arched against him as he kissed and nipped at her breasts through the fabric.  Caught up in the pleasure he released one of her hands then freed one of her breasts from the silk fabric top.  His tongue played against the nipple then he gently sucked it into his mouth. 

Raising up on his knees, Lucifer started to unfasten his pants only to have Lilith seize the opportunity and take off across the bed.  The devil was not about to let her escape and tossing his pants aside was fast in pursuit catching against the pillows.  Her stomach was against the soft satin sheets and sweeping her long dark hair out of the way, he began to playfully nip, kiss and lick at the back of her neck then down her spine stopping only long enough to unfasten the band of silken fabric covering her breasts.  Satisfied that here was no more impediments between them, he continued to follow the line of her back with his tongue all the way to her waist sending a tingle through her body that excited and brought goosebumps to her skin.  His hands moved over her ass, softly caressing her skin before taking hold of her thighs and moving them far enough apart to allow his hips to slip between them.  The head of his dick was already beginning to glisten and drip just feeling her heat and sweet juices.  Holding her, he thrust forward taking her pussy and making her emit a slight cry of pain and pleasure.  

He lowered himself down on top of her, kissing her neck, his hands working their way through the fabric to clasp and feel her breasts.  The hard sensitive nipples reacting to every touch and stroke he gave them.  Raising his upper body back up with his arms, he started pumping into her, as hard and deep as he could go.  This was not an occasion for gentleness, nor did Lilith want him to be.  She was moaning with every thrust as her body was filling with sensations.  Others had made her cum, but Lucifer seemed to bring out responses and sensitivities that no one else ever could.  He was driving into her harder and faster, propelling her over the edge.   Her body quivered and her nails dug into the blankets and mattress as she came and cried out in pleasure.  Lucifer brushed her sensitive skin with the tips of his fingers causing her to buck and tighten around his cock even more. He gasped in surprise enjoyment of the sensation then his body shuddered hard and tightened has he came.  Lili moaned softly feeling every twitch of his dick as he released into her.

“ _Nī eṉṉuṭaiyatu . . . Eppōtum. [You are mine . . . always]”_ He avowed in a low husky voice.

“ _Nāṉ eṉ itayam kāṭṭiyatu mutal napar nīṅkaḷ yārum atai mīṇṭum pārkka muṭiyātu kāraṇam_. [ _You are the first person I ever showed my heart to and you are the reason no one will ever see it again._ ]” She whispered. 

Spent, Lucifer rolled onto the bed next to Lilith then pulled her into her arms.  Neither could remember ever feeling quite this tired after sex, and the pull was too difficult to fight.  They smiled at each other then allowed themselves to drift off to sleep and back into reality.  Linda was the first to notice their eyes flutter open and pointed it out to Chloe and Michael.  The devil and demoness fully opened their eyes and looked around to find themselves lying side by side on Lucifer’s bed in the penthouse.  The three friends in front of them were all talking at once and asking a dozen different questions.  Lucifer was still trying to get his bearings and get out of his mental haze and had little patience for the collective rattle. 

“ _Stop_ . . . please.” He begged trying to sit up.  Both of them felt physically and mentally drained from their joined dream and needed a few minutes to fully what was going on around them. 

“Lucifer, what happened to you?” Chloe asked, taking the floor.   

“I drank some Ayahuasca that Tara gave me.” He said this and the detective looked horrified.  She knew nothing about the drug and was imagining every possible bad thing that could have happened and proceeded to tell his so.  “I’m fine detective.  Really, I’m fine.”

“You were out for hours!” She continued.  “Do you have any idea how worried we were?” 

“What was it like?” Linda interrupted.  Her curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know everything she could about this strange joining.  “What happened . . . what did you see?”  

Lilith tried sitting up, her head was spinning and she was starting to feel a bit queasy.  She searched her mind to remember something from the dream state, but it was blank.  There was nothing there.  She looked at Lucifer, but he could only stare blankly at her.  Neither could remember a thing.  They were sure something significant had happened and yet there was only lost time where those memories should be.  Lilith closed her eyes trying to bring something back . . . anything . . . and a vague memory did stir.  She could just make out Mazikeen’s taunting voice gloating over what she had done.  Her face became dark at the memory and she leveled a glare at her daughter across the room.

“You!” She snarled.  Fear ran through Maze and she instinctively stepped back running into a bookcase.  Dr. Martin had never seen her friend afraid before and started to step in-between to defuse the situation.

“Okay, let’s just calm down.” 

“Stay out of this!  She is _my_ child and I will deal with her as I see fit!” Lili punctuated this statement with the low growl of a panther.  Hearing this Linda wisely stepped aside.   “Right now, I am weak so I suggest that you use this time wisely.  The next time I see you my patience will have ended and _you . . . will . . . hurt_!”


	14. The Pieces Move into Position

Even as the devil and demoness were starting to regain their strength and full senses, Anne was walking into her place of employment with a celebratory cake.  All of her co-workers wanted to know what the massive gooey icing covered dessert was for.  Her answer was simple.  She just smiled and nonchalantly commented that she simply felt like celebrating.   Why shouldn’t she rejoice?  She had beaten that stupid millionaire playboy who dared to think he was above the law.  She wished she could have seen what sort of havoc he created.  She liked picturing him screaming and attacking people while he hallucinated, but that may or may not have been what happened. 

During her lunch break she decided to treat herself to a nice lunch a little bistro around the corner.  It was actually well after her normal time for lunch.  A meeting between one of her bosses and one of her employees and been scheduled during that time and then run late.  She was free now though and if she was going to celebrate then she might as well do it right.  She was practically skipping towards the building and humming cheerfully as she reached for the door handle of the restaurant.  Before she could grasp it, the door opened and her eyes fell upon that damned face again.  She could hardly breathe she was in so much shock.  Obviously he was trying to go incognito again since he had his beard, slightly mussed curls and was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a scarf loosely tied around his neck.  Dear God, what did it take to stop him?  He gave a polite half smile and nodded at her as he passed by carrying two brown paper sacks of food. 

“How . . . how . . .” She just kept saying, stunned.  Michael had no idea what she was talking about or who she was.  He could only imagine she was talking about the food he was carrying.

“Um, I just called in my order, then came down and picked it up.”    

“What?” She couldn’t care less about his food.  She wanted to know how he could still be here and perfectly fine, but she was too stunned to speak.  Confused himself, he simply turned and went to the cab that was waiting for him and drove back to Lux.

Both Lilith and Lucifer were sitting on the couch in the penthouse.  They had been like this for hours.  Linda had left once she was sure her friends were going to be okay.  Chloe needed to run home, shower and get Trixie off to school before heading to the precinct.    Lilith was actually lying on her back with an icepack on her head wishing Motrin made supernatural metabolism strength ibuprofen.  The devil did to, only he was sitting up with his head reclined as far back against the back of the couch as possible while holding a ziplock bag of ice against his forehead.    

“In the future, _Aḻakāṉa_ , stay out of my head. There are souls in Hell being tortured that are in less pain than I am right now.” 

“Done.  As if there is any pleasure to be had inside your brain.  You’re the devil so it was probably a scary place full of dark red horns, pointy tails and bat wings or something.”

“Ha ha, funny.  You’ve wasting your talents owning a bar or doing . . .  whatever it is you do right now.  You should be traveling the stand-up circuit.” 

“Hmmm, perhaps I should.  I could probably make a lot of money telling humorous anecdotes about my life as Satan’s mistress.  I’ll start with you and the Biblical Cain being a married couple in the suburbs.” She retorted snidely.

“How do you know about that?” Lucifer asked, lifting his head up, but not removing the much needed icepack.  “I never mentioned it when I saw you last time and you’ve been gone right up until a few days ago.  Lilith thought for a moment, but couldn’t quite remember.  It was probably one of the images she had seen in his memory. 

“I most likely saw it in your thoughts.”  At this, the devil sat forward and even took the half melted ziplock bag from his head.

“Is the lost time coming back to you?”

“No and my head hurts too much to think.”  She adjusted her icepack to accommodate the portion that had melted.  “I haven’t felt this bad since I was pregnant with Velius.  Of course that was a different situation.  My nausea wasn’t being caused by a migraine.  Although both instances seemed to have come from the same source . . . you.” Lucifer once more reclined against the couch with his head laid back and returned the ziplock bag of ice to his forehead.

“I’m not sure which is more exhausting at the moment, engaging in a mind-meld with you or listening to you complain.” At Lucifer’s words, Lilith snatched off her ice pack then turned and shot him a dirty look. 

The elevator chimed suddenly causing both ailing party’s to groan in pain as Michael entered the penthouse.  In one hand he had the bags of food and in the other he was pulling Lili’s suitcase.  Seeing who it was, Lili laid back on the couch and put the ice back on her head.  He gently set the bags on the bar counter, trying to be courteous to the two pained bodies on the couch.  If it had just been Lucifer he would have gladly made as much noise as possible.  A hang over from drinking for taking drugs he felt no sympathy for, but this was not the case since _this_ migraine affected Lili too.  He could be kind this time.

“I know it’s well after lunch but I picked up some food if anyone is hungry.”  Michael offered, but the demon and devil could only groan at the idea.  “I also have coffee _and,_ because I’m a nice guy despite you two being cranky bitches, I picked up a big bottle of ibuprofen.  I doubt it will work, but you never know.”

“That . . . I want that . . . give me that bottle.” Lilith demanded.

“My house . . . give it to me.” Lucifer stuck out his hand.

“Ladies first.”

“This from a woman who can pop the cork on a bottle with her teeth.”     

“Sorry, but she’s better looking.” Michael answered handing Lilith the bottle of pills as she sat up and set the ice pack on the coffee table.  She fumbled with the lid mumbling something about child-proof caps and then quickly filled her palm with a couple dozen little orange caplets.  “I don’t think you’re supposed to take that many.”

“Well I’m winging it since the bottle doesn’t list a dosage for demons with a supernatural metabolism.”  To the angels horror she started swallowing them like orange tic tacs then tossed the bottle to Lucifer.  Michael reached into one of the bags and took out a container and removed the lid and blew on it.  It was a simple chicken soup he had picked up from the restaurant.  He retrieved a plastic spoon from the same sack and walked over to Lilith.  Despite her nausea from the headache it smelled really good. 

“I understand that you don’t feel like eating, but a little bit of food in your stomach might help.”  Lilith looked at him skeptically then took the soup and spoon and ate some.  It did taste good and after a few more bites it did seem to settle her stomach.  Leaning in close Michael started whispering in her ear flirtatiously.  “You know I’ve also heard that sex is a great pain-reliever.”  Lilith smiled as he brushed her hair back with his hand.  Unfortunately his whispering wasn’t as quiet as he thought and Lucifer heard every word.  He sat forward and glared daggers at his twin.   “When you orgasm it releases hormones in the brain that help raise your pain threshold.  Even stimulation without orgasm can  . . .”

“Excellent idea, brother, why don’t you leave for a few hours and we’ll let you know if it works out.” The devil interrupted with an obviously forced smile. 

“And on that note . . .” Lilith set her ice-pack on the coffee table then got up and went over to her suitcase.  “I’m heading to the airport so both of you hurry up and shake your dicks because this pissing contest is over.”

“Wait, why are you going to airport?” Lucifer asked, getting up from his chair. 

“I’m going back home to Hawaii, at least that’s the plan until I have to go back to Hell in a few days.”

“Why don’t you just stay here?  It’s only a matter of a few days and there’s plenty of room.”  The devil offered.

“I appreciate it ‘Old Scratch’, but there are some things I need to get taken care of before I go back.  You’re a business man, you know how it is when you have lots of people working for you.”  She slid the handle of her suitcase out then stopped and turned back to Lucifer.  “Actually, you still own me favor, as I recall.  It was a blank check to be named later . . . do you remember?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“When I purchased my plantation in Hawaii, I had my lawyer list you and Velius as taking over the estate should something happen to me.  It was meant to be a precaution only, but evidentially it was a smart thinking on my part.  I’ll have everything sent to you in a day or two and I expect that you will see to it that my employees are well taken care of and the property maintained.  If Velius decides he wants it than . . . let him.”

Lucifer nodded promising to keep an eye on it for her.  For the first time her leaving felt real.  She was actually going back to Hell.  The two stood there a moment looking at each other, wanting to touch and yet never reaching out.  They both had a lot to say and yet nothing was being said.  Michael was watching the scene beginning to feel like a third wheel and wishing he knew what had happened in that dream.  For two days he had managed to catch Lilith’s eye and even hold her the way he had always wanted to.  Now he once more felt like an outsider looking in but never allowed to join.  He got up and went to the second restaurant bag of food and ate a few fries then snatching it up decided to seize an opportunity. 

“How about I accompany you to the airport.  At least you’ll have a friendly face to chat with while you wait for your flight.”

“I’d like that.”

Watching them leave together, Lucifer wanted to voice his objection, but he didn’t.  Saying anything would simply make Lilith cling that much harder to Michael and that was the last thing he wanted.  Leaning back in his chair, he tilted his head back, placing the icepack once more on his forehead and closed his eyes.  At least it was silent now so he could clear his mind and relax.  For a moment he almost dozed off, but the sound of a whispered voice quickly roused him.  Lucifer looked around but there was no one else in the penthouse.  He had no idea what he had heard, but it was real, _that_ he was sure of.  Something in it seemed strangely familiar and he couldn’t help wondering if it was a remnant of the missing dream.   

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been bothered by it, but having a section of time unaccounted for was driving Lucifer crazy.  Lilith hadn’t seemed the least bit troubled and assured him repeatedly that it would come back.  The devil didn’t have the patience to wait from now to end of eternity for that memory to return.  He was used to being able to recall events down to smallest detail, not have this blank space in his memory.   There had to be a way to retrieve it.  What he needed was some books on the subconscious and scrying.  That would at least be a good place to start and he owned an extensive library.

Lucifer was engaged in scouring his many volumes when Chloe stepped into the penthouse to check on him.  The case they had been working on had finally closed.  Dan had stepped in when Lucifer had collapsed the night before and managed to get the teen’s statement regarding her friends killing another girl over a boy.  That was at least one less thing on their desks.  Chloe was glad to see him up and around, although he was grumbling over his lack of books on dreams, memories, or even mapping the mind.  What he needed was to visit a library or bookstore that specialized in subjects more spiritual or esoteric.  He had only heard of one place quite like that, as well as their reputation for being helpful and knowledgeable when it came to their collections.  Amenadiel had highly recommended this particular library after he had accessed their volumes to try and understand his own fall and how to reverse it.  Hopefully the Philosophical Research Society would have what the devil needed as well.   

Chloe tried to convince him that he would be better off resting after such a dangerous and intense ordeal, but Lucifer wasn’t listening.  If he was determined to be this stubborn, she decided to at least tag along with him so he’d stay out of trouble.   Driving down there he walked in and was immediately greeted by the same receptionist that had all but ignored Anne Cranston a number of days before.  The woman behind the desk took one look at the devil, wet her lips then smiled brightly before offering to help with _anything_ he could possibly need.  The receptionist never noticed Chloe or the way she rolled her eyes.  The detective had seen this happen a thousand times before, but only now that she knew he was the devil did the schtick make sense.  Lucifer, of course, was used to having people, mostly women, react to him this way and paid little attention.  He told her what kind of books he was looking for and leaning in close she assured him she would be able locate exactly what he desired then motioned him to one of the tables. 

As they were taking their seats, the detective began to unintentionally amuse Lucifer with her opinion of the receptionist with hot pants.  Her observations were thoroughly entertaining and the devil couldn’t help a slight laugh before throwing in a few of his own thoughts.  They probably would have kept going until the woman came back except that the fallen angel had noticed that he was being eyed by a man walking into the library.  Warren Taylor was returning from a rather long lunch carrying an old suitcase in one hand and his brief case in the other.  He was surprised to see the devil sitting at one of the tables and politely introduced himself then asked the fallen angel if he had been helped yet.  Lucifer paid him little notice and assured him he was being well taken care of.  Warren nodded kindly then continued to his office, carefully looking back at the devil before shutting the door.  He had his own agenda at the moment involving the devil’s female counterpart and didn’t want it interrupted.

Lilith was almost excited at the prospect of being home at her Hawaiian plantation.  She had her ticket in her hot little hand and was eagerly telling Michael all about it.  Listening to her talk he was almost tempted to book a flight himself.  It wasn’t so much for the tropical paradise that the islands afforded, but the idea of spending time with Lilith, even if it was for only a few paltry days.  The flight wasn’t do to leave until late so the demon and angel were wasting time wandering the airport being silly and chatting about absolutely nothing in particular.  Her headache had finally subsided, mostly, and some of her appetite had returned prompting a stop at Dunkin Donuts where they got iced coffees and a couple of glazed donuts.  Sitting down at one of the tables to eat, Michael casually took her hand in his and held it gently.  Normally Lilith would have loved the attention and the loving way he looked at her, but this time a strange sense of guilt ran through her.  Michael noticed her reaction and let go.

“Two days ago you would have held my hand without any issue.”  He commented and Lili knew he was absolutely correct.   She couldn’t explain why it felt wrong, but it did. 

“I’m sorry . . . I-I,”

“You know he loves Chloe and not you, right?”  He waited, but she didn’t answer.  I’ve heard you say that he wears blinds and would crush all of you for one of the detective’s smiles.  Was it a lie?”

“No.”

“Then what changed?”  He sat back in anticipation.  He was obviously hurt and a bit angry, but Lilith had no answer for him.  She didn’t know what changed.  She had been hostile with the devil since he had threatened to take her power in the streets that day.  They never reconciled that she could recall.  They weren’t exactly friendly a while ago at the penthouse after waking up from the dream.  Perhaps that in itself was the answer.  Something had happened in the dream.  It was hard to say, since she couldn’t remember anything.

“I don’t know.”  She answered feebly. 

“Look, Lucifer may not be able to make up his mind and decide what he wants, but I do.  I know exactly what I desire.” Michael responded, frustrated.  “I want you and if I had the freedom that my brother enjoys, I would do everything in my power to make you happy.  As it is, all I can offer you the knowledge that I love you.” 

Lilith picked at the donut and sipped her ice coffee.  What he offered was real, but unobtainable.  How often would they be together?  Almost never.  What good was having someone’s love if they were never there?  She wished she could tell him what he wanted to hear, but she wasn’t going to lie to him.  If she had the opportunity to spend time with him and really get to know him then perhaps things would be different and she could offer him a different answer.  There just simply wasn’t that much time right now. 

“Michael . . .”

“What do you want Lilith?” The angel demanded.  “Forget what Lucifer wants, or me, or Chloe or anybody else.  What do _you_ want?” 

“I want to go back to my home and live _my_ life _my_ way.  I don’t want any relationships right now.”  She answered.  “Unless someone is willing to drop everything and come running after me, I don’t want it.  Maybe someday I’ll change my mind, but right now, I just don’t have any use for romantic notions or matters of the heart.”  Lilith figured that her answer would vex Michael, but he smiled instead.

“You realize if I ever manage to break Father’s hold, I’ll expect you to keep your word.”  He declared raising his cup of iced coffee to her.  Lilith tapped her cup against his in a toast.

“I never go back on m word.” They both went back to their half-eaten donuts only to be interrupted by Lilith’s phone ringing.  She didn’t recognize the number and almost declined the call, but a nagging feeling in her gut told her to answer it.  “Hello?”

“Lili,” said a voice on the other end.  The demoness had heard the speaker before, but couldn’t recall just exactly where.  “You probably don’t remember me, but we spoke at the art museum yesterday, I’m Mr. Warren Taylor.”  She actually did remember him, but she couldn’t imagine how he had managed to reach her.

“Yes, yes I do remember you . . . um, how did you get this number?”

“Oh, it’s not as complicated as it seems and it’s not really what’s important right now.”  Perhaps it wasn’t important him, but it was making Lilith uncomfortable and the look she gave Michael showed it and made him uneasy.  “I actually called you because I acquired something I thought you would be interested in, given our conversation yesterday.”

“Oh?”  This had to be good.  What could he have that she would want?

“Yes.  I am currently in possession of an illuminated manuscript known as the Lilith scrolls.  I was able to authenticate it and it is indeed copied from the scrolls of Elijah.” He knew he had her attention by her sudden silence.  “Lili?”

“Yeah . . . yeah . . . I heard you, Mr. Taylor.”  Her face had gone pale hearing the title.  She wanted that book destroyed more than anything.  If it was gone then so was the knowledge of how to summon her or strip her of her power.  The trouble was, she couldn’t actually touch the book, but she might be able to get someone else to.  She glanced at her watch.  There was still a couple of hours before her flight so this shouldn’t be a problem.  “I am indeed interested where can I meet you at?”

“Excellent.  I am at the Philosophical Research Society Library.  We close in a few minutes, but under the circumstances, I’ll leave the door open for you.”

“Thank you.” 

All the joy that Anne had been feeling when she started her day was gone.  All she wanted to do was scream and vent every ounce of frustration she had at life and in particular that stupid, manipulative bastard that calls himself Lucifer Morningstar.   Stepping through the door to her home, Anne turned on the light then collapsed to her knees in shock.  Someone had been in her home.  Her bookshelf had been rummaged through with volumes being left on the floor or on her couch.  Tears started to fill her eyes and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  She felt like she just couldn’t win no matter what happened.  She was sure the fates or God were sitting around laughing at her. 

She managed to stand back up and look about her house to see what was missing.  Her jewelry was in place (it was mostly costume anyway).  Her gun was still in its holster on the top shelf of her closet and what little emergency cash she had in her home was still in its place.  What could they have been looking for?  She didn’t own anything of value, so what was the point of breaking in here.  She started to grab her phone to call 9-1-1 when it dawned on her just what it was that was missing.  The suitcase . . . the one that was supposedly owned my Marilyn Monroe’s housekeeper . . . it was gone and with it ‘the Lilith scrolls’.  That book must have been what they were looking for, but why?  No one knew she had those except Lilith herself and . . . and that old man at the library.  He had seemed intrigued by the book but not _that_ intrigued. 

Anne sat down at her computer and looked up the security footage from a surveillance camera on the corner of her house.  Sure enough she saw him.  That same old man from the library.  Her rage grew as she watched him take out a set of lock picks then proceed to enter her home.  She watched the clock and he was in there less than fifteen minutes before exiting the place with the old suitcase in hand and locking her door again from the inside.  A rage washed over her and she went back to her closet and snatched up her gun.  Pulling it from the holster she opened the cylinder and loaded it with five .38 bullets then closed it again.  She then slipped it in her purse and locking the door behind her, went to her car.  She was tired of being the person that everyone takes advantage of.  NO MORE!


	15. Hell Hath No Fury

The Philosophical Research Society was supposed to be closing its doors for the evening, but the receptionist was far too eager to help Lucifer with his endeavors.  She was quick to let Chloe know that they were closing before turning her attention back to the devil.  Chloe pinched her nose in annoyance.  If she came in with her partner then she would leave with her partner.  It was basic common sense and no amount flirting with him or ignoring her was going to change it.  Lucifer was too engrossed in the stack of books sitting before him to notice how ignored his partner was.  This made it all the more aggravating. 

So far the devil had only found one book that contained any useful information and it was mostly just theories regarding the subconscious and how to tap into it.  Perhaps the ideas were wrong and amounted to nothing, but it was still more than he had found in any of the other books.  Lucifer had placed the volume in a stack with a couple of others that he found interesting, intent on checking them out and reading them at his leisure.  Chloe also had a book set aside that she though would be helpful, but Lucifer disagreed vehemently. 

The partners were in the midst of discussing the validity of the book when Lilith and Michael came walking in.  Seeing them, Lucifer was immediately curious.  The demoness should be getting on a flight not wandering Los Angeles.  As for his brother . . . well he could name a few choice places he would like to see him go and none of them were here.  Lili was equally surprised to see the devil sitting there with Chloe.  Lucifer got up and approached her, quick to ask her why she was there. 

“Something came up and I need to talk to a man about a book.  It’s nothing important.  Why are you here?”

“Well, if you must know I was doing a little research on dreams and tapping into them.” Lucifer explained.  Lilith was just as curious as he was to know what had happened in their shared dream, but she knew better than to try and force it.  The harder you tried to catch those memories, the more they slipped through your fingers.  “So tell me about this book you’re looking at . . .”

“It’s nothing.  It’s not dream related or anything like that.  I’ll tell you more when I’ve had a chance to look at it myself.”  Remembering the time crunch she was in, Lilith glanced at her watch the continued towards the receptionist and asked where Warren Taylor’s office was.  She pointed to the door at the end of the room then with a quick ‘thank you’ the demoness went over and knocked.   

Warren answered with a gracious ‘come in’ then smiled as she entered.  He was quite pleased to see her, but his happiness momentarily faded as his gaze fell on her angelic friend.  Lili introduced Michael Demiurgos and a twinkle reappeared in the older man’s eye.  He respectfully repeated the name than assured him that it was a pleasure to meet him.  Not wanting to waste time or words, Lili asked to see the book in question.  Warren’s lips curled in his usual impish smile then he opened the old suitcase and removed the illuminated manuscript and set it in front of her on the desk. 

Lilith stared down at the leather covered tome with her name so carefully embossed on the front.  She had never had much opportunity to really look at it until now.  Usually those in possession would hide it away out of fear that they would lose their power over her or because they thought someone would steal her away like the genii in the lamp.  Of course it didn’t work that way and even now she couldn’t touch it.  Just standing there in its presence she could feel herself being repelled and it made it difficult to even look at it.  When the ancient prophet discovered her secrets and wrote them down, he made her fall and curse far more binding than she ever would have imagined.

“I assure you that this is the actual ‘Lilith Scrolls’.  I have examined it myself thoroughly checking the paper, the binding and very detail with a fine toothed comb.  To my knowledge it is the only one in existence.” Warren explained, opening it and showing her the pages.

“I’m tempted to believe you just from the vibe coming off of it, but you’ll understand if I let my own expert look at it.” 

“Of course.”

Lilith turned to Michael and asked him to look through it.  She knew he had been in contact with this book numerous times over the years and should easily be able to recognize it.  Carefully the angel looked through the pages.  His dark eyes looked over the hand painted artwork and calligraphy.  He looked over the words and phrasing then finally closed the book and nodded to Lili. 

“So what how much do you want for it?” Lili asked.  Warren looked up at her like the cat that ate the canary.

“Nothing.” He answered.  Lilith wasn’t buying it.  Something about the man told her that there would be favors expected down the road.  “I just thought it needed to go to the person who would have the most interest in it.” He slid the manuscript toward her slightly making her take a step back. 

“Something tells me you’re not exactly a typical librarian.”

“And you’re not exactly just any other woman, are you?” He answered.  The two eyed each other for a moment.  When she had spoken to him at the art museum she had wondered if he knew who she was.  Now she was sure of it. 

“You understand that if you give me this book, I’m likely to destroy it.”

“Do what you must.” Warren answered, that same calculating smile on his face.

Outside in the main room, Lucifer was dying to know why Lilith had come to the library and in particular what sort of book she was looking out.  Impatiently he wandered over to one of the locked glass cases and glanced at a few titles.  The receptionist came over and placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention then trailed her hand down his arm, enjoying the feel of his bicep.  She politely told him that it was passed closing time and she would have to lock the door, but he was more than welcome to stay as long as he wanted.  He smiled and thanked her.  She then went over to Chloe and told her she was locking up and that she needed to hurry up and get her selections. 

“Uh . . . I’m with him.” The detective commented, but the receptionist didn’t pay any attention and instead went over and started to lock the door.

Just before the library worker could turn the lock Anne ran up to the door and stopped her.  She tried to shoo her away and explain that they were closing, but Anne was not in a mood to be brushed aside.  She demanded to see Warren Taylor and tried to push her way inside, but the receptionist didn’t budge.  Out of patience and no longer considering the consequences, Anne took out her gun and fired one shot into the woman’s heart killing her instantly.  Chloe immediately went for her gun and Lucifer turned to see what was happening.  Anne barged her way inside the library only to stop as soon as she saw the devil.

“You!”  She screamed, aiming her gun back and forth between the devil and detective.  The commotion brought Lilith and Michael out of Warren’s office.  The older gentleman held back and dialed 9-1-1 letting them know there was a gunman and shots fired.  Still holding the phone he stepped out with the others.  “I should have guessed that all of you were working together.  Did you pay him to steal my book?”

“Put the gun down, Anne.” Chloe instructed, motioning her to be calm.  Anne stopped and looked at the devil then looked over at Michael.  For a moment she couldn’t speak as she repeatedly looked back and forth at the twins.

“T-there’s two of you?  She asked, stunned.   

“Anne, listen to me . . .:” Det. Decker started.

“ _No_!  No I won’t because you’re protecting him, just like you _always_ do.”

“Do you know her, detective?” Lucifer asked.

“She’s Anne Cranston and her brother is Jimmy Barnes.”

“You mean that sweaty and altogether fugly little man . . .”

“SHUT UP!”  Anne snapped.  “He’s not sweaty or fugly.  My brother was a good man who looked out for his family until you walked into his life along with that stupid bitch Delilah.”

“So _that’s_ the Jimmy you were talking about that night.” The devil commented casually as he put his hands in his pockets as though nothing were happening at all.

“Yeah that’s the Jimmy.” She snapped back.  “My brother should have gone to prison for what he did, but you weren’t satisfied with that.  You decided to take the law in your own hands and hurt him.  You made him crazy and he didn’t deserve that.  So I decided I was going to make you pay since no one would listen to me.  That’s why I went to your penthouse that night.”  Chloe glanced up at her partner confused. 

“How do you know her, Lucifer?”

“We had sex once and then she shot me.” He answered. 

“Yes . . .” Anne agreed, proudly.  “I emptied my revolver and somehow you _still_ managed to walk away unharmed.  After that I decided to try drugging you, but _you’re still here_!  W _hy are you still here_?!”

“Because he’s the devil.” Warren answered.  “And you can’t kill the devil.”

The sound of her brother screaming ‘ _he’s the devil_ ’ over and over echoed in her mind.  It wasn’t true, she thought to herself.  They were just trying to mess with her.  These were the same people who had driven her brother insane and now they wanted to do the same with her.  She looked at the five faces staring at her.  She only had four bullets left and she wasn’t sure what to do.  Her heart was pounding as Lilith took a few steps forward.  Michael started to pull her back, but she shrugged him off.

“He’s not the devil, you’re just trying to confuse me.”  Anne snapped.  Lucifer knew he could easily show her his face and prove it to her, but her mind was already fragile and he wasn’t sure if she would cower or open fire.  The last thing he wanted was for Chloe to get hurt or Warren Taylor.  “He’s just a man who likes to pretend he’s the devil and thinks he can get away with everything because he’s rich.”

“I tried to tell you that you needed to let this go Anne.  I warned you then that you had chosen the wrong victim.” Lilith added.

“You were supposed to help me.  That’s why I summoned you in the first place.” Anne growled.  “Instead you told me to get over it then left me standing in the street.”

“That’s not true.  I told you to let go of this obsession and move on with your life.” The demoness corrected.

“You didn’t want to help me so you abandoned me!” The human woman shouted.  “Well, I may not be able to kill this so-called devil, but I can at least send you back to where you came from,”

“What?” Lili asked

“I saw it in the book _he_ stole from me.” She sneered pointing her gun at Warren. 

“Anne, you have no idea what you are doing.”  The demoness warned.  She didn’t know how much the human woman understood, but it wasn’t as simple as she might think.  For the first time since this stand-off started, Lilith was afraid.  “There are things in this world . . . powers and objects that are simply beyond your understanding and playing around with them will only get you and others hurt.”  She was hoping to reach Anne and make her understand that she was playing with fire, but the woman only smiled as though she were holding all the aces.  “Please don’t do this.”  Lili begged.  Seeing the cold hate in Anne’s eyes, the demoness began to see the inevitability in front of her.  She was not going to be on a flight to Hawaii tonight, rather she was about to be sent through a different kind of Hell.

“Anne . . .” Lucifer started, in an attempt to intervene.  “I _am_ the devil, Jimmy was right.  No one is lying to you.”  She didn’t believe him, she couldn’t.  He was still trying to play a game with her.  For the first time he seemed genuinely troubled and she was glad.  Perhaps she had found the way to hurt him after all.  She just had to hurt those around him and for starters she would begin with the one who didn’t need a bullet.   

“YHWH.” The holy name barely passed her lips before Lucifer cried out.

“ ** _NOOO_**!!!!!”

A single tear escape from Lili as she was enveloped by light and compelled to her knees by an invisible force.  Her hands were held before her as though unseen chains bound them.  There was nothing the devil or angel could do to stop what was happening.  Confused Chloe started to walk towards Lilith, only to be stopped by Lucifer who overturned one of the tables the pulled her behind it. He held her down and placed his own body over her for added protection.  Warren instinctively ducked back into his office and closed the door, unnoticed by the others.  The demoness’ eyes turned solid white and in a strange echoing voice she began to recite her hidden names.

 “ _Satrina, Ita, Kali, Batna, Talto, Abito, Amizo, Izorpo_ ,” Lili spoke.  For all his supernatural strength Michael could not break the celestial bonds that held her.  All he could do was hold her and whisper in her ear that he was there and would keep her safe.  He had no idea if she could hear him or not and he didn’t care.  Although her body was frozen in position, her normally lovely features were twisted as testament to the physical pain she was in.  “ _Kokos, Odam, Podo, Eilo, Patrota, Abeko, Kea and Partasha_.”  With that final name, her demon-self pulled free of her human body.  The wraith bore her owl legs, and clawed hands.  The demon’s serpent face, with its needle-like fangs, turned and looked at Anne. 

It was at this moment that Lucifer peeked out from behind the table and shuddered knowing the fate that was in store for this poor human woman. She knew nothing of the powers she was invoking and certainly was not prepared for it.  The angels were powerful enough that they were more than safe against the demoness.  A human was not.  When the prophet Elijah had called out the name of YHWH he had marked his flesh with symbols of protection against the demon.  Lili had made certain that her late fiancé had worn the same symbols before allowing him to speak the name.  Anne had taken no precautions and there was nothing Lucifer could do to stop it.  The beastly wraith engulfed the woman and she screamed as the room became filled with intense bright light.  Even the devil and his twin brother were forced to shield their eyes until the apparition disappeared back to Hell taking the brightness with it.      

When Lucifer regained his sight he saw Michael sitting up on his knees and holding Lilith against his chest, his arms safely around her.  He could see she was weak and rubbing her face, trying to collect her senses.  The angel softly asked if she was okay and in response she nodded.  The devil stood followed by Chloe, who looked around completely at a loss as to what had happened.  Laughter suddenly met their ears and each of them looked over to see Anne, now on her knees and staring ghoulishly up at the ceiling.  Her eyes were wild and a frightening smile was plastered on her face.  She was still holding the gun she had brought with her.  Lucifer and Chloe stepped out from behind the desk and at the sound of their footsteps Anne looked over at them and then back at Michael and Lilith.  Once again she laughed manically causing the detective to once more raise her gun.

“Anne, put the gun down.” Chloe ordered, motioning to floor.  Instead of complying she started singing in a childlike fashion.

“ _I thank thee, Lord, for quiet rest, and for thy care of me; O let me through this day be blest and kept from harm by thee_.”  In the flash of a second she pulled the trigger, firing one shot.  The bullet, traveling twenty-five hundred feet per second, struck Lilith and grazed her in the head before the angel could get her down and shield her with his body. 

“NOO!!” Shouted Michael.  Before the woman could rack the slide and fire off another shot, Chloe responded by firing her own gun, ending the threat.  Lucifer immediately rushed to Lilith’s side while Chloe looked after Anne.  Both were still alive, at least for the moment.  The detective immediately called for an ambulance giving all pertinent details regarding an officer involved shooting, the gunman and her injuries as well as where they were located.  Michael was cradling Lilith in his arms, a look of shock on his face.  Her head was bleeding and was quickly staining the angels white t-shirt in crimson.  

“Stay with me, _Aḻakāṉa_.” The devil said, pulling the scarf from around his brother’s neck and doing his best to bandage the wound and stem the blood.  The sound of ambulance sirens met their ears as well as cop cars.  Chloe was putting pressure on Anne’s wound and performing CPR, but it was too late.  The EMT’s began working on Lilith doing everything in their power to keep her alive so she could make to the hospital and into better hands.  Lucifer tried to get into the ambulance with her, but the EMT’s wouldn’t allow it.  One technician saw the distress in his face and quickly told him which hospital they were going to before they sped off.     

Chloe, Lucifer and Michael stood there in the parking lot, the shock of everything still wearing on them.  The detective in particular didn’t understand what had happened.  What exactly had Anne done to Lilith and . . .  and how?  She felt completely overwhelmed and confused.  For a moment she stared at the flashing red and blue lights as she tried to make sense of it all. 

“I thought . . . I thought bullets didn’t affect her?  I saw her get shot before and . . . I don’t understand . . .” Det. Decker asked, confused about everything happen.

“Yes . . . no . . . it’s complicated.”  Lucifer answered.  He would be glad to sit down and explain it all to her, but not now.  Right now there was too much on his mind and he was far too worried about Lili to think about anything else.

“She’s strong . . .: Michael started to say.  Lucifer turned and looked at his twin, standing there covered in Lili’s blood and a rage filled him.  He grabbed Michael by the shirt and threw him back against the building with all of his strength.   

“Why didn’t you protect her?”  The devil demanded.  Michael tried to speak, but his twin wouldn’t give him a chance.  “You were right there.  Lilith needed you!  She was weak and vulnerable and you didn’t protect her!”

“I _tried_ to protect her.” Michael answered. 

“Not good enough!” Lucifer growled as his fist connected with his twin’s jaw.  The angel dropped to the ground.  Before Michael could get back up, the devil was on him repeatedly punching him and holding back nothing. “Always the good one, the perfect one.”  Lucifer sneered watching his twins face become more bruised and bloody with ever blow.  Michael suddenly caught his twin’s fist, stopping the onslaught then punched the devil back, knocking him backwards and off of him.  The fallen angel wiped the blood from his broken lip and laughed.  “You’re not so faultless now, are you?” 

“You want to blame me then fine, point your finger at me if it makes you feel better!  I can’t possibly feel any more guilt than I already do.”  Michael took off his shirt and wiped the blood from his rapidly swelling face.  “I just hope that whatever happens, you will keep your word and watch over all of her property just as she asked you to.  That includes her coffer hidden away in Christian’s mausoleum.”

“What?” The devil asked.  He had no idea Lilith had brought her infernal box to earth. 

“Didn’t she tell you?  She brought her chest of talismans with her.  Where do you think she got the box of dream sand from?”  Lucifer stared at his twin in surprise.  “Well now you know and it falls to you to protect it from humanity as well as protecting humanity from _it_.  It’s your responsibility brother because I won’t be able to stay and help you.”

“So you’re abandoning her?” The devil reproached with a growl. 

“I don’t have a choice!”  The two brothers were about to collide again, when Chloe cried out, begging for them to stop.  Both of them turned and looked at the detective. 

“Where is Warren Taylor?” She asked suddenly.  “The last time I saw him was right before you flipped the table and pulled me behind it.  Did either of you see where he went?” 

With everything that had happened, neither had paid any attention to the old man.  All three went back inside and searched his office, but nothing was out of place.  The only thing that appeared to have been touched was a single file cabinet.  There was no way for them to know if anything had been taken from it since they didn’t know what had been in it in the first place.  The man was gone.  He had disappeared with his briefcase and taking with him the stolen manuscript. 


	16. I Have So Much Left to Say to You

Dr. Linda Martin hung up the phone then silently got in her car and drove down to the hospital.  Chloe was right to be concerned.  Lucifer hadn’t left Lilith’s side in four days.  Something had to give and he wasn’t listening to anyone.  The doctor really didn’t know how much good she could do, but someone had to try.  She got off the elevator and walked down the hall to find Chloe and Ella standing outside Lilith’s room.  She asked the detective how Lili was doing, but the look on Chloe face was enough to tell her it wasn’t good.

The demoness was alive, but the bullet had glanced off her head causing major damage and brain swelling.  Lili was still in a coma and it remained to be seen if she would survive the injuries.  If by some miracle she did live, then it was likely she would remain in a vegetative state.  Dr. Martin asked if there was any chance at all that Lilith could recover and Chloe explained that there was a less than three percent chance and if she did beat the odds then she would still be severely disabled and in need of twenty-four hour medical care and assistance.  Neither woman could say what the best thing for Lilith was, but they were confident in the level of care she was receiving at the moment.  Their concern right now was more about Lucifer.     

Linda timidly entered Lilith’s hospital room uncertain of what to expect.  Looking at the devil she could see why Chloe was so worried.  His jacket was haphazardly tossed over one of the chairs.  It was obvious he hadn’t slept in the last four days and had barely ate or drank anything.  He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was an unkempt mess.  He had pushed one of the chairs next to Lilith’s bed and was cupping her right hand in both of his as though it might escape somehow.  On the tray was a vase holding a bright violet Black Forest Calla Lily and next to it was a small speaker hooked up to an MP3 player that was tuned into an oldies station playing _Save the Last Dance for Me_.  The music helped drown out the sound of the machines keeping Lili alive. 

Lucifer looked up as he saw Dr. Martin and smiled weakly.  She was the first person he had allowed in the room besides the regular nurses and the doctor.  Chloe and Ella had come in but his patience for the forensic scientist’s fantasies was wearing thin and Chloe often stayed in the hall unsure of what to say.  Linda looked over at Lilith and tried not to show her own shock and sadness at what had happened.  It was hard to imagine the lively, vivacious and independent Lilith was now lying in a hospital bed, bandaged, hooked up to tubes and wires and with little brain activity.  She reached over and turned off the music then pulled up a chair next to the devil. 

“ _Aḻakāṉa_ loves music.  Particularly oldies from the fifties and sixties.  Always had a stereo tuned into that station at her bar.  I taught her to play the piano and she was quite good actually.  She could sing too, but she so very rarely would perform for me.”  He suddenly recalled her singing at Lux several nights back and smiled.  “Well, you actually heard her the other night didn’t you?  See, I said she was good.”

“Yes, she was.” Linda agreed.  The doctor knew he was rambling so he wouldn’t have to think about the situation.  She looked at the lily with its vibrant colors and remarked that she had never seen one like it before. 

“It was a favorite of hers back in Eden and of course it shares her name so I thought it was an appropriate choice.  Once during one of our talks in the garden she mentioned that she admired them so I decided to break off one and bring it to her.  First flower she ever got.  We had a lot of firsts.”  For the moment Dr. Martin just let him ramble, smiling as he waxed nostalgic.  “Did you know that she had never been kissed until she met me?” He smiled brightly and caressed her hand as he recalled the two of them sitting by the water talking, laughing and eating fruit.  He could remember every detail of it.  Lilith had went to hand him a fig just as he was reaching for one and for a moment their lips accidentally met.  He could remember the look of surprise on her face followed by a gentle child-like curiosity as she brought her lips back to his again.  “Lips like hers and that idiot Adam had never kissed them.”

“Lucifer . . .”

“Cheese fondue.” He suddenly said, without ever noticing Dr. Martin’s interruption.  The doctor knew he was deliberately diverting the conversation so he wouldn’t have to hear what she was going to say.

“What?”

“She hates cheese fondue.  Well we both do actually.  It’s a cop-out, I mean how hard is it to melt cheese and add wine to it?  Then you hand your guests a piece of old bread for dipping so you can pat yourself on the back for being a good host.  Perfectly good waste of wine if you ask me and who wants stale bread?”

“Lucifer . . .” Linda knew this tactic of his.  He was diverting his own thoughts because he was afraid of the reality in front of him.  He knew how all of this was going to end and he was trying not to face it.  “How are _you_ doing?” The devil was surprised to hear her ask this.  He had been expecting something quite different.

“Fine . . . actually.”

“You look tired.”

“Well, you know how it is, no rest for the wicked.” He answered, trying his best to be amusing.

“Have you contacted Velius and told him about his mother?” She was hoping he had.  Velius could at least give his father a break, or better still help him see reason.

“No.” The fallen angel admitted.  “I couldn’t lie to him and I don’t know how to tell him that she . . . well, that his mum is like this.  If I do manage to find a way, then comes the look of hate . . . the blame for my not protecting his mother . . . for Michael’s failure . . .”

“He could at least come and help you out.  Watch over her so you could take a break.” She suggested.

“No, no I don’t need a break.” He explained trying to appear alert and wide awake.  “I’m fine.”   

“You need to go home and get some rest, Lucifer.”

“No, my place is here right now.  She’s helpless when she’s human and I’m not leaving her unprotected.  Besides, if I leave then Michael will try to see her and I don’t want him in here.” He was trying to appear calm, but at the thought of his twin his jaw set and he spoke through clenched teeth.  “He’s done enough.”

“Is there any chance you can heal her?  You once offered to cure me.” The doctor asked.  She didn’t know what the rules were for celestial healing, or if there were limitations at all, but if Lucifer had the power to fix Lilith then surely he would.

“I don’t think so.” He answered mournfully.  He really didn’t know if he could or not.  He knew with most demons the answer was a resounding ‘no’.  He also knew that in the celestial/demonic world Lilith was in a class all of her own.  Perhaps she could be, but he was simply unwilling to risk hurting her further to find out.  Not wanting to think about it, the devil began to smooth the blanket and hospital gown making sure to remove even the slightest wrinkles.  In the process, a few locks from the end of her hair moved out of place and he immediately started to fix it.  Gently Linda reached over and stilled his hand.  

“Lucifer, there is nothing you can do for her.”  

“If the tables were turned she would be right here with me.  She would never leave me.”  He insisted, placing Lilith’s hand to his lips.  Dr. Martin sighed. There had to be a better way of getting through to the devil.

“Okay . . . okay.”  She conceded, then the two sat in silence while the doctor tried to find a different way of reaching her friend.

Outside the room Chloe was watching the scene through the door window.  She felt so sorry for Lucifer and Lilith.  She couldn’t pretend to understand what all of this was like for immortals, but she understood enough to know that her partner was tearing himself apart over it.  She was hoping that he would listen to Linda and at the very least get some sleep and eat something.  Sitting on a bench not far away was Ella.  She had come down to the hospital hoping to comfort her friends, but Lucifer’s refusal to allow anyone in the room and made that quite difficult.

“I can’t believe this happened.”  Ella lamented softly, looking at the floor with its cream and black speckled industrial tile.  “When they were together you could just tell they were like _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_.  Am I right?  Two wild and free spirits so afraid of someone symbolically caging them that they never see how much they really belong to each other.” Chloe didn’t even bother to look at her.  Ella was her best friend, there was no doubt about that, but she learned the hard way not to pay much attention to relationship advice from Miss Lopez.  Her heart was generally in the right place, but her fanciful mind had a bad habit of imagining chemistry and romance where there wasn’t any.  Chloe had learned at the cost of both trouble and pain _not_ to buy into the fantasy.  “I just kept waiting for them to finally have that rain soaked moment of realization, but it’s not going to happen now is it?”  The detective glanced over her shoulder with a look that clearly asked if Ella had lost it, then looked back through the glass.  Linda and Lucifer were talking again and she wished she could hear them.  Frustrated, she shook her head and turn to Ella. 

“I’m going to go to the cafeteria and get myself a cup of coffee and a plate of something for Lucifer or he’s not going to eat again.  Do you want anything?” The detective asked. 

“No thanks.” Ella watched Chloe go then went to the door and peered through the window.  Like her friend, she wanted badly to know what was being said in there.

“Were you ever able to recover any of the dream you two shared?”  Linda asked, curious. 

“No.” Lucifer answered.  “That was actually why I went to the library that day.  I wanted to borrow whatever books they had about tapping into the subconscious.  I don’t know why Lili was there.  All she said was that she had to see a man about a book.  She wasn’t concerned at all about recovering our shared dream.”

“Why do you want to know so badly?  Lilith said that eventually the memories would return so why are you so desperate to get it back right now?” Dr. Martin asked.

“Because I don’t like not knowing . . . the uncertainty.”  He answered.  “Something happened during that time between us and I need to know what it was . . . what was said.”  He looked at Linda, unsure of how to explain it.  “I’m used to remembering almost every detail of places, people . . . events, not a blank nothing and only hearing a whisper.”

“A whisper?” 

“Yes.  It was faint at first and I couldn’t even understand it.”  He tenderly looked at Lilith’s hand.  “Over the last day or so I realized it was _Aḻakāṉa_ and then I realized she was saying ‘ _Nāṉ eṉ itayam kāṭṭiyatu mutal napar nīṅkaḷ yārum atai mīṇṭum pārkka muṭiyātu kāraṇam.’”_

“I don’t know what that means.” 

“It’s an old language that Lilith and I sometimes use to speak privately when there are others around.  Roughly translated it means, ‘ _You are the first person I ever showed my heart to and you are the reason no one will ever see it again.’”_

“A rather romantic sentiment.” Dr. Martin commented.

“Is it?” Lucifer challenged.  “Because I don’t know what it means.  I don’t know what made her say it.  Was she talking to me or to Michael?  Maybe it was in reference to someone else altogether.  If she was talking to me then what did I say?  Did I say anything?  Will she never show her heart again because she gave it to me, or because I somehow hurt her?  I don’t know the answers because I can’t remember anything.” 

“What does it matter?” Linda questioned.  “You’ve stated that you’re not in love with her and that you have feelings for Chloe.  It shouldn’t change a damn thing if it was said to you or to the man in the moon.”

“ _But it does matter_!”

“Why?”

For a moment Lucifer couldn’t speak as he realized the answer to that.  Instead he looked over at Lilith, her hand still tightly held in his and her eyelids not even showing a slight flutter.  In the silence the sound of the various monitors rhythmically beeping sounded twice as loud as they should.  The steady sound of the respirator making her breathe was echoing in the devil’s ears and making it hard to think.  He tenderly touched her bandaged head and sighed sadly.

“Because . . . because I can’t tear myself in half.  I love Chloe and when I am with her, I am lighter . . . more like the angel that I once was and _trying_ to strive to be something better.” His voice shook as he looked back at Lili, her hand feeling so small in his.  “But . . . but I also love _her_ and in her arms I feel, invincible, a king and wanted for exactly the way I am.  _So which half do I choose_?”  

“I don’t know.  That’s something you will have to figure out for yourself.”

Chloe got on the elevator holding a tray of food from the basement cafeteria and pressed the proper floor button.  Rather than go straight up it stopped on the ground floor and when the door opened she saw Michael Demiurgos step on.  His face had almost entirely healed save for a faint yellowish bruising where Lucifer’s fists had landed, but he didn’t look well.  He looked tired, pale and as though he had lost at least ten pounds.  His shoulders were stooped and his steps were slow and heavy.  Chloe wasn’t sure that angels could get sick and thought perhaps it was the hospital lighting or maybe he was simply making himself ill over Lili.  She was hoping that his presence at the hospital would mean that her partner would actually be able to leave the room now that someone else could sit with Lilith. 

“How is she?” There was a hopeful look on his face that made Chloe wince. 

“There’s no change.” She explained gently.  The angel nodded.  “I’m taking some food up to Lucifer, you can at least go in and see her.  Your brother can certainly use the break.”

“No.  Lucifer had been very clear that I am not to step foot in there.  He still blames me for what happened.  I would gladly spit in his eye and force my way in to see her if I could, but . . .” Here he stopped.  He didn’t want to tell her that he barely had any strength in him because he was desperately trying to fight against his Father’s will and stay on earth.  “Well, I can’t very well put you through that or the hospital staff, now can I?”

“Trixie wanted to come down here and bring Lilith some flowers, but I just didn’t think she needed to see her like that.  She’s already had to handle more then she should have to at her age.”

“Trixie?” Michael asked, not sure who that was.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Trixie’s my daughter.” The doors opened and they both went down the hall towards Lilith’s door.  Ella saw him and instantly threw her arms around the angel with tears in her eyes. 

“She has to get better and then one day they’ll find that place that makes them feel like Tiffany’s and then they’ll buy some furniture and give the cat a name.”  Michael turned and silently looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow and complete confusion.  The detective mouthed the words ‘ _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ ’ then motioned for him to ignore it.  He hugged Ella back then Chloe asked the forensic scientist if she would take the tray of food in to Lucifer.  Miss Lopez eagerly agreed, then before she could reach the door the detective reminded her that Lucifer was with his therapist and not to linger, not that he would have let her. 

He was glad to hear that Lucifer was talking to his therapist.  Someone needed to get through to him.  He could understand his brother’s desire to not let her go, but in this case it was necessary to make her whole again.  Michael quietly walked over to the door and looked through the glass.  He wasn’t concerned about his twin noticing him there.  Seeing the demoness lying there, hooked up to every tube and machine available, made his heart ached.  She looked terrible, but what could he expect.   

“She would hate what he’s doing.”  The angel lamented.  “Lilith was too much of a free spirit.  Being trapped in her own body would be devastating to her.  The devil, of all people, should know that.”  Chloe was listening to what he said, but she was hearing more than his words.  She was noticing how labored his breathing was and the sound of soft wheezing that came with each rise and fall of his chest.  He started coughing and quickly covered his mouth and turned his head.  For a moment he couldn’t catch his breath and when he did the wheezing was worse.  The angel looked back through the glass only to see Lucifer staring at him from Lilith’s bed side.  The devil’s eyes were glowing red and he slowly rose, prepared to keep his brother from stepping foot in the room.  Michael turned from the window regretfully.  He had no strength to fight Lucifer or his own body anymore.  “I-I have to go.”      

He started towards the elevator, but before he could reach it, his strength gave out and he fell to his knees.  Chloe jumped in surprise then ran over to help him.  At first he couldn’t look at her, humiliated that the leader of God’s armies should be so weak and frail.  After a moment he asked if she would help him get outside.  She nodded then putting his arm around her shoulders, aided him as he got back on his feet then together they took the elevator back to the ground floor and went outside.  That small amount of exertion had been enough to drain him and he sat down on the nearest bench then used his phone to call a cab. 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked, after he hung up.

“I’ve stayed too long.” He answered, trying to laugh.  “You know, Lucifer thinks he’s the only one of us that has any anger or conflict with our Father, but the truth is most of us do in some form or another.”  He could see that the detective didn’t understand and he sighed.  “When that woman made Lilith human, my reason for coming to earth changed.  My assignment was over and I was supposed to immediately return to the Silver City and await Dad’s next command.  I chose instead to stay here so I could make sure Lili was taken care of.  Stupid decision really since my brother won’t let me near her.”   Michael wrapped his arms around himself as fever chills went through his body.  “I’m paying the price for my defiance right now.  My body aches and I can’t breathe.  I’m completely enervated to the point that it took every bit of energy I had just to come up here.  Once I give in and agree to return home, Father will return me to normal again.”

“Your Dad is doing this to you?”  She asked, appalled at such a thing.  The angel nodded. 

“Lucifer likes to joke that we are yin and yang,” Here Michael gave a half-hearted laugh then continued.  “He has no idea just how right he is.  He is free to leave Hell and live his life here on earth.  I am shackled to my Father’s side awaiting his beck and call.” Once again he was wracked by a coughing fit that left his momentarily struggling for air.  Finally he looked up at the sky, a cold bitterness on his already haggard face.  “I have to go, I can’t fight Him anymore.”          

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a single strand of pearls that was to be worn as a choker.  The colors of the pearls varied, but Chloe was still impressed by the beauty and size of each one.  She, herself, had never owned any jewelry that wasn’t either costume or of a less expensive quality.  To her surprise the angel held it out her and smiled weakly.

“I had hoped to give this to Lilith, but circumstances obviously changed and I have no way of knowing when I’ll see her again.  Please put this away for your daughter.”  He waited, but Chloe was afraid to take it.  It was such an expensive gift and she wasn’t sure it would be right for Trixie to have them.  “Please.”  He said again before taking her hand in his and setting them in it.  “Give it to her when she graduates or gets married.  You can pretend they came from you.”

“Thank you.”  Chloe said as Michael’s cab pulled up in front of the hospital.  Slowly he rose and started towards the vehicle, only to stop at the end of the walkway.  Carefully he reached down and took a small pit of earth and began to fashion it and transform it into a grey stone bird.  He then turned to the detective and handed it to her.  “Give this to my brother.  Once he holds it, he’ll understand.”  Chloe stared at the stone figure, unsure of what that meant, but agreed to do so.  Michael Demiurgos then got in the cab and drove away.      

For two hours he sat in silence as the vehicle rumbled along before it finally stopped before the ruins of Knapp’s Castle.  He handed the driver the full amount of the fare as well as a generous tip then walked out to the ruins.  It all looked exactly as it had that day he was out here with Lilith.  He walked along the stone foundation contemplating his short time here on earth.  They had been some of the happiest he had experienced in a while.  He smiled thinking about the conversations, the ice cream date and just how good she had felt in his arms and against his body.  Taking a deep breath he stepped out across the stone archways and walked out to the center as though it was a balance beam.  He turned towards the cliff side and looked out at the view of the valley then up at the blue sky above.  He opened his wings and all of his health, strength and ability returned instantly.  His powerful wings lifted him into the air and flew off to Silver City trusting that his twin would do all he promised and take care of Lilith the way she needed to be.

With Michael’s departure from the hospital Chloe had gone to get herself something to eat before going back to Lilith’s room.  Meanwhile nurses and their assistants went in to perform their rounds.  It was the only time Linda saw Lucifer let go of his friend’s hand.  He said nothing, just moved out of the way as they changed dressings, IV bags and, checked vitals and anything else that needed to be done.  His eyes watched and scrutinized everything they did, making sure that Lilith was being given the best care possible.    

Ella quietly slipped into the room and handed Lucifer a package of teeny tiny donuts.  The meal that Chloe had bought for him was sitting on the table picked over, but barely eaten.  The chicken had been tolerable enough, but lacked flavor.  He hadn’t even bothered tasting the side items.  The bowl of gelatin he didn’t even want to look at.  Any jello that can hold its shape for an entire day outside the fridge was not meant to be eaten.      

As the nurses were finishing up, Lucifer glanced at the table and noticed a couple of magazine’s laying there to help visitors pass the time.  They were hardly current, but he noticed that one of them featured an article on Edouard Manet and had his painting of _Bal Masqué à l’opéra_ on the cover.  A warm smile spread across his face and he showed it Dr. Martin.

“Perhaps one day I’ll tell you about a chance encounter I had with Lilith during the Bal Masqué and Asmodeus’ attempt at trying take her for himself.  I’m amazed the manager’s desk didn’t break under us.”  He laughed a bit at the recollection and Linda had to admit she was curious to hear the tale.  “He always was too jealous for his own good.  I tried to tell her not to take him as a lover, but . . .”

“Lucifer . . .” Dr. Martin started, trying to rein him in.  The story could wait for another day and if she didn’t stop him he would bury himself in any number of diversions and never face the reality in front of him. 

“It occurs to me doctor that I’m keeping you from your other patients and our time has been up for a while now, so . . .” He responded.  Having the doctor leave was easier then hearing what she had to say.  Linda nodded.  She wasn’t exactly giving up, but there was always tomorrow.  Perhaps tomorrow he would more willing to listen even if it wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

As she as walking down the hall she passed Chloe, coming back from her own dinner.  She asked if anything had changed, but the doctor only shook her head sadly.  Chloe went over and peered through the glass and saw her friend sitting there, holding Lili’s hand.  She tried to smile as she entered the room and the devil seemed genuinely happy to see her.  She asked if there had been any change, but the fallen angel could only answer ‘no’.

“I talked to Michael and it sounds like he went home.”

“Of course he did.”  Lucifer glared.  ‘Just like when we were children.  He tries to snatch something from me, breaks it . . . and then walks away as though nothing happened.  He goes back to his easy life in the Silver City and I have to clean up his mess.” Chloe knew this wasn’t quite true, but decided now was not the best time to debate the merits of Michael Demiurgos. 

“H-have they said anything?” the detective asked, trying to make small talk.  As she often did when she was uncertain of what to say or do, she turned her right hand so that it rested on her right shoulder awkwardly.  “H-has there been any change?” 

“No.” He replied a second time, then looked at her a bit confused.  Chloe realized that she had asked asked that already.  God, this was so hard.  Lucifer once more began to carefully pull and smooth the wrinkles from the blanket and hospital gown that had cropped up after all the poking and prodding from the nurses.  Watching him fuss over Lili, made Chloe wonder if her partner had been this bad those two times she had been in the hospital.

“What are you planning to do?”

“I’m going to see to it that she get all the care she requires.  Whatever it takes.” He answered. 

“Is that what _she_ would want or what _you_ want?” At her question, Lucifer turned and looked at her sharply.  The detective didn’t know the first thing about demons, devils or angels.  She certainly wasn’t going to try and tell the King of Hellfire how to care for his oldest friend and demon.  She just wanted to be sure that he was doing it for the right reasons. 

“I can’t walk away from her . . . I won’t . . . not now.”  The devil insisted.  “She needs me.”

“Okay . . . okay . . .” Chloe responded, seeing the agitation in his face.  She placed her hand over his and held it.  “It’ll be okay, Lucifer.” He smiled weakly at her.  Her support meant more to him than anyone’s right now and he was so grateful to have it.  “I have to get home to Trixie, but I will be back tomorrow to check on you . . . and her.” He nodded and she rose and started towards the door only to stop as she remembered the stone bird in her jacket pocket and the instructions Michael had given her.  She turned back to Lucifer and took the small statuette from her coat.  “Oh, before I go, your brother wanted me to give you something.  He said you would understand."

Lucifer couldn’t imagine anything that Michael could give him that would be of any interest, but for curiosity’s sake he played along.  He held out his free hand and Chloe carefully set the stone creature feet down on his palm.  Suddenly the stone fell away to dust and full grown robin redbreast was standing there.  In awe of what she had witnessed, the detective was ready to squeal with delight, but her joy faded as she looked at her partners face.  His dark eyes were beginning to fill with tears and she could just barely make out the nearly inaudible sounds of his sobs.  His long fingers curled around the animal, holding it gently.  Looking up at her he immediately began to swallow back his emotions and releasing Lilith’s hand, rose and handed the bird to his partner. 

“Detective . . . Chloe, I wonder if you would mind releasing this on your way home to your offspring.” She took the animal from him and agreed to set it free.  She started towards the door then looked back at her partner a bit wary.  He had pushed back all his grief, but there was still something in his eye she wasn’t sure about.  It was a look of peaceful resignation and she wondered what it meant.  Seeing the skepticism on her face, he softly patted her hands and reassured her.  “Everything will be fine.”

She hesitated a moment then went through the door, leaving Lucifer alone.  He took out his phone and dialed the number of a man who still owed him a favor . . . several actually.  Raz Dagrun was a man with a very particular set of skills.  He ran a black market on pharmaceutical drugs and if he didn’t have it readily available the second you asked, then he would within a day or two.  The two only spoke for a few minutes and to anyone observing it sounded like chitchat regarding the weather.            

He glanced at the time as he hung up then looked at the Lilith’s prone form and promised he would not be gone very long.  He kissed her hand then went out to the parking lot to his car and waited.  It didn’t take long, maybe fifteen minutes at most.  Raz walked over to Lucifer and handed him a McDonalds sack.  The devil looked inside the bag then nodded.  He then took his delivery and went back inside and back to Lilith’s side.  He carefully removed from the sack three vials each of 20mL of potassium chloride followed by a syringe.  He filled the syringe with the clear solution then set if on the tray and looked at Lili. 

“I’m sorry, _Aḻakāṉa_.  Please . . .  please don’t be angry with me,” He looked at her silent unmoving face.  “But this . . . this isn’t you anymore.”  He explained sadly.  “If I thought that you would wake up and be okay . . .” He stopped and took a breath, pushing back everything he didn’t want to feel.  He had to or couldn’t perform the task that was before him.  “It’s the only way to make you whole again.  I’m sorry I can’t let you back out of Hell, but I have faith . . .” This word felt strange on his tongue, but it was true.  “I have faith, you’ll find a way.”  He said with a slight smile.  “You always do.” 

He reached over and turned her arm so that he could see the veins.  His hand moved down her soft skin and he raised the syringe, only to stop as tears blurred his vision.  He blinked them back but found himself unable to proceed until he thought he heard someone sigh close to his ear.  He looked about, but he was still alone.  A fragment of a memory seemed to appear and he could see her in Eden standing in the water with him.  For a moment he could hear her say ‘I promise’.  A sudden peace went through him and for the first time in a long while he felt like everything was going to be fine.

Once more he took her arm in his hand and inserted the needle.  He carefully and slowly pushed down the plunger then just as it was reaching the end he kissed her forehead, turned on the MP3 player and grabbed his coat.  The song _Unforgettable_ was playing as he closed the door and started walking down the hall.  Alarms started sounding as he slipped his coat on, buttoned it and got on the elevator.  The last thing he saw just before the doors closed, was a nurse run from the room screaming for security because the patient was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just curious. Are any of my readers interested in hearing the what happened in the past at the Bal Masqué with Lilith Lucifer and Asmodeus? I'm just needing to know if there is any interest before I write it,


	17. The Game is Done and the Board is Reset

Lucifer poured himself a drink and sat down at his piano.  It had been twenty-four hours since he had put down Lilith’s human shell.  He had done the right thing of course and he knew it, but it didn’t make it any easier.  If he could know that Lilith understood it would help, but there was no way for him to do that without returning to Hell and he was not going to so that.  He had booked a private plane to take him to Kauai Hawaii in the morning so he could take care of Lilith’s property and business.  He had given his word and he wouldn’t break it.  He did offer Chloe a seat, thinking that she could probably use a vacation, but she turned him down.  It seemed that Dan was working and apparently human offspring aren’t supposed to be left to fend for themselves for a few days. 

Lux was alive with music and people all looking for a good time, but he was in no mood to join them.  Instead his only desire was to sit at his piano with a glass of bourbon and a lit cigarette smoldering in an ash tray.  His long lithe fingers were moving effortlessly across the keys as he played _Desert Rose_.  There were still unanswered questions regarding that evening when Anne shot up the library.  No one had ever figured out what happened to Warren Taylor, or where the Lilith scrolls were hidden.  Michael had told them what book had brought them to the library that day and Lucifer could only assume that the old man had it still.  Something else, bothered the devil too, although it seemed like a relatively minor thing.  No one had ever found Lilith’s suitcase.  It was only clothing, but with a library full of valuable books and that much chaos going on why would someone waste their time on a worthless suitcase? 

He finished the end of the song and then reached over and took a long drag from his cigarette.  The smoke filled his lungs before he exhaled it back out through his nose.  Putting it back in the ashtray, he then took up his glass and drank a swallow of bourbon.  He glanced down at the keys of his piano then gently brushed his fingers along the ivories.  He knew he had not truly killed her, but he still felt the separation keenly.  She was in Hell where he couldn’t even see if she was okay.  He also knew that it meant she would not be there if he needed her either.  It was all so unfair. 

He took another drink emptying the glass then rose from his bench and went to the bar.  Lucifer couldn’t help smiling as he remembered watching her sit at the very same piano and drunkenly playing ‘ _Two Lost Souls_ ’.  Yes, they were both lost souls and together they had spent a lot of time having no one but each other to depend on.  Still beaming at the memory, he poured himself another drink and imagined the demoness walking towards him the way she had that evening, slipping off her skirt and straddling his lap.     

“ _We ain't fussin'- cuz we got "us'n_.” He sang to himself completing the song and returning to his piano just as the elevator doors opened.

Chloe wasn’t sure what to expect when she timidly walked into the penthouse carrying a wooden box and a small brown bag.  She knew the devil well enough to know he was just as likely to be dark and brooding as he was to be his normal jovial self.  She had heard about the disappearance of Lilith Eden from the hospital and she suspected the truth.  She still recalled the way the demoness body had disappeared when she was murdered by the Preacher-man’s henchman.  She preferred to think that Lili had simply succumbed to her wound rather than imagine her partner . . . her friend going through a decision that agonizing. 

Lucifer was a bit surprised to see the detective, but glad.  Having her there made him believe that possibly things would eventually be completely normal between them again.  He set his glass on top the piano and greeted her in his usual fashion as though there was nothing to be concerned about.  Chloe walked over and sat down next to him then set the wooden box on top of the piano.  Lucifer looked and saw that it was a special vintage edition of the board game Clue.  He looked at Chloe curious as she took four tootsie pops from the small brown paper sack. 

“I thought you could use a friendly distraction after the last few days.”  The detective smiled up at her partner.  The devil smiled back, genuinely touched by the gesture. 

“Isn’t it considered cheating when you’re already a detective?” He asked, looking over the box with its large yellow lettering and image of a magnifying glass examining three suspects.

“Not if I’m playing against a civilian consultant.”  She answered, playfully. 

They took the game over to the coffee table and opened it up, spreading out the board and pulling the cellophane from the cards.  Lucifer began to look over the little Hershey kiss shaped pieces and decided that professor plum was the best fit for him.  At least it was his favorite color.  Chloe decided on Miss Scarlett which naturally led to a devilish eyebrow raise and a witty tease from Lucifer.  Keeping the cards faced down, the detective selected one from each of the weapons, characters and room decks then slipped them into the brown envelope while the devil placed the other game pieces in their places.  Divvying up the rest of the cards, Chloe looked up at her partner as he started to unwrap a cherry tootsie pop.       

“Listen, if you want to talk . . .” Chloe offered and Lucifer genuinely appreciated the offer, but it was still a bit too raw and he wasn’t sure she would understand.  He also felt that his relationship with Lilith was an extremely intimate and personal one that he preferred not to share, at least not very often.  It was a uniquely private side to a man that would without hesitation tell you about the freckles on his posterior that were in the shape of the little dipper.    

“Not much to tell really.”  He answered as Chloe rolled the dice and moved her piece four spaces.  “She’s home.”  His tone wasn’t hard, but it was obvious that he was not going to talk about it.  The devil took his turn and lined up his purple player so that he could enter the ‘study’ on the next go round.  “Any news on our missing chap . . . Warren Taylor?”

“No.  We haven’t been able to find out very much on him.  His co-workers had nothing but good things to say about him, but they also readily admitted that they knew absolutely nothing about him.  His background was completely unremarkable.  He was an only child, never married . . . has really done nothing except work either as a professor or librarian.  It’s almost too neat and clean.  Even after the shooting at the library I couldn’t find anything on him.  No travel plans no record of phone calls . . . nothing.  The last time he was seen around his apartment was that morning.  It’s like he just vanished.”

“Col. Mustard in the study with a knife.” Announced the devil, smiling as though he was sure he had won.  Chloe held up the card showing the knife and quickly stole his thunder.    

“Did you ever manage to get your dream back?” She asked as she rolled the dice.

“No.”  He replied, a tad wistful.  “I have resigned myself to the idea that it will come whenever it comes.” 

“Miss Peacock in the hall with a candlestick.”  The detective proclaimed taking a lick of her orange sucker then biting down on it to get to the tootsie roll part.  Lucifer smugly held up a card showing Miss Peacock’s picture.  Chloe groaned and handed him the dice.  She eyed him for a moment as she worked up the courage to ask something she had been curious about for days.  “Is it true that you actually created the stars?”  She asked suddenly.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Michael mentioned it that night at Lux.”

“The blaggard only comes to earth maybe once a century and still manages to stir up more trouble . . .” The devil sniffed as he rolled a one and moved his player out of the room and onto one of the squares. 

He pulled off his jacket then before she could grab the dice caught the detective’s hand.  She stared at him in confusion as he gently led her to the balcony.  He reached over and lightly took a single strand of her hair and began to ball it up between his thumb and finger.  When it was tight enough he moved it to the palm of his hand then and just barely blew on it.  Chloe couldn’t imagine what he was trying to do and for a moment thought he was going crazy, then she noticed a soft glow in his palm

Holding one hand above the other, the tiny shimmering ball began to hover in the air.  Moving his hands around the gleaming sphere began to grow in size and the light became more intense.  Soon it was the size of a soft ball and burning with powerful white and blue flames.  Chloe found herself feeling both afraid and in wonder of what she was witnessing.  He never touched the fiery ball and yet his hands seemed to guide it until on its own it continued to fly faster and faster as it moved upwards growing bigger as it went.  From where they stood it appeared as nothing more than a bright glowing dot that soon joined the others in the sky.  The detective could only stare in wonder.

“There, Chloe’s star.”  He smiled and looked down at her glad to see her so happy and wishing he could always make her that way.   “That should give some stuffy astronomers something to talk about.”

“M-my star?” 

“Yes and you don’t have to pay any money to one of those star registry programs that send you a cheap certificate and constellation chart.” He answered.  “And it will always be right there where you can see it this time of year. 

“Thank you.” She said, then to his surprise she hugged him. 

He suddenly recalled hearing Lilith tell him that things between him and Chloe would be okay and that he just needed patience.  He couldn’t remember where . . . that dream perhaps?  She was right of course, it would just take time.  Together they went back inside and resumed their game of Clue, playfully bantering over whose turn was next while opening fresh tootsie pops.  For the moment, both of them were content to simply enjoy each other’s company and not to think about the last few days.   

The fates were not resting however and the wheels were already in motion more than five thousand miles away at the Hôtel de Crillon positioned at the foot of the Champs-Élysées in Paris.  The opulent building defined luxurious with its mix of marble and granite interior stonework and blend of Louis XV and contemporary styles.  Everything about it details and appointments was meant to draw the eye and fill its patrons with a sense of lavishness.  The inlaid stone, chandeliers and painted ceilings ensured that the elite who could afford to stay in its rooms, knew they were getting the best.

Warren Taylor could not even hope to afford a broom closet at Hôtel de Crillon, but he wasn’t planning on staying there anyway.  He had already got himself a room at the Holiday Inn there in Paris and while the stark white room with its overly vibrant color wall was not exactly his taste, the price of one hundred and nine dollars a night was hard to beat.   That had been his first stop upon his arrival, leaving an old suitcase from the sixties in the hotel safe and dropping his own luggage as well as an additional ladies suitcase in his room. 

Walking through the sumptuous Hôtel de Crillon, Warren stopped and wiped his glasses.  He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing, but found himself compelled to keep going.  What he did not want to do was make the same mistakes that Anne Cranston had made.  She had gotten in over her head the moment she touched that illuminated manuscript.  How many times could she had walked away, but instead she kept on until it had consumed her?  He would have to vigilant and careful so it never happened to him. 

Stepping up to the front desk, he asked for the room number of one of their clienteles.  The young woman at first balked at giving any information out, but Warren showed her some credentials along with a few hundred euros and explained that he was delivering a rare book and he would grateful for her help on the matter.  She still hesitated a moment then snatched the money and clicked away on her computer before telling him the room number.  Warren smiled and thanked her for her trouble then went to the elevator. 

When the lift doors opened, Warren noticed a young woman tucking in her shirt and giggling as she walked down the hallway and approached him.  Judging from the obvious bed-head and the smell of cheap French perfume and recent sex, he suspected he had just left the very place he was looking for.  She giggled a second time as she passed the older black man before stepping on to the elevator.  It was the knowing look he gave her as they passed that made her laugh.  The older man’s eyes twinkled at her as the doors slid shut.  _Yes, his query was very much like his parents_ , Warren thought to himself with an impish grin.  He continued down the hall, a briefcase held tight in his hand.  He stopped at the last door and knocked casually then waited.    

“ _Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de récupérer ces culottes, Estée! [There is only one way you're getting these panties back, Estée.]_ ” Called out a playful male voice.  The door suddenly came open and the older gentlemen looked into the surprised face of a man with dark, almost black hair, emerald eyes and a certain resemblance to the fallen angel.  “Uhh, you’re not Estée.” The younger man said, quickly fastening the button of his jeans and zipping them.

“No I am not.  My name is Warren Taylor” The older gentleman answered.  “I would have liked to have met you sooner, but I’m afraid it took me a couple of days to locate you.”

“Locate me?  Why would you be trying to locate me?”

“Because your mother is in need of your assistance.” At this, the younger man laughed.

“Then you don’t know my mother.  Trust me, mum can handle almost anything that comes her way.  In fact you should probably worry about the one causing her trouble.”

“Actually, I know _exactly_ who your mother _is_.  I also know that you are Velius Morningstar, the only son of the Lightbringer.”  At this the Nephilim’s eyes grew wide.  “I also believe you have the power to release her from Hell.”  Warren’s dark eyes twinkled and he smiled his mischievous grin at Velius.  “Perhaps it would be best if we spoke privately in your room.”


End file.
